Chocolates y Esmeraldas, Sueños de amor
by Bertlin
Summary: En pausa, autora necesita aclarar ideas. Durante una vida vieron sus ojos en sueños, sin saber si en realidad existian. sus caminos se cruzaban, pero sin llegar a encontrarse. ¿Qué pasara cuando el destino los enfrente uno con el otro?
1. Soñando contigo

_**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen son de la fabulosa Stepanie Meyers, aunque alguno sera producto de mi loca cabesita.**_

_**Bueno aqui esta por fin, notaran que los capitulos son mas cortos, pero les aclaro que fue una de las primera historias que comence y como dije antes no la habia publicado por falta de titulo. **_

_**Quiero dedicar el comienzo de esta a dos amigas especiales que me ayudaron chicas las quiero Kelly y Ginette(se que te gustaba mas en español, pero fueron dos contra una) también a mi esposito que fue el que recomendó que el titulo fuera en ingles. Bueno sin mas, los dejo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Esta Mañana no quería salir de la cama, pero mi asistente le ocurrió todo lo contrario.

—Edward Cullen, levántate. — Y esa manera comenzó arruinado mi mañana.

—Claire, hoy no pienso salir, no tengo nada pendiente así que déjame dormir. — Se escucho un silencio detrás de la puerta, así que pensé que se había marchado. De pronto escuche la puerta abrirse y entro ella.

—Mira Cullen el productor llamo, tienes una reunión a las 10:30 am así q te levantas o te levanto. —

—Ugh! — Como odiaba la manera en que mis planes cambiaba. Pero esa es una de las consecuencias de ser una persona pública. No puedo negar que amo lo que hago, la música es mi vida, pero el hecho de no poder salir a la calle como cualquier otra persona sin tener a los paparazis detrás de mi, en definitiva eso si que no me agradaba.

—Muévete! — Me grito Claire sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Ok. Claire, tu ganas. —Me iba a levantar cuando recordé que no tenia nada puesto debajo. Mi asistente comenzó a reír al ver mi reacción.

—¿Edward, que te pasa? ¿Por qué te quedaste ahí paralizado? —

—Creo que es mejor que esperes afuera. — Le conteste en un susurro.

—Ja ja ja, ya entendí. Tu y tus manías. —

—¡Fuera! —Le grite mientras le lanzaba una almohada, mientras ella no paraba de reír. Ella se movió rápido y la almohada choco en la pared.

—No me distes. Hay Edward ni que nunca te hubiera visto así. Ja j aja —

—¡Ya! — La verdad es que esta chica era terrible, cientos de veces me salvo de situaciones penosas y si, ya me había visto sin ropa. Me levante y fui directo al baño tome una ducha rápida, me envolví en una toalla y salí a mi habitación. Encima de la cama ya estaba la ropa preparada. "Esta chica es rápida, Lo dicho que haría si Claire algún día se iba" pensé. Su antiguo novio siempre decía que me cuidaba mas a mi que a el. Me vestí rápido, trate de peinar mi cabello, pero el siempre ganaba, creo que tiene vida propia. Llegue a la cocina y como siempre mi desayuno siempre estaba listo.

—Buenos días Sr. Cullen.

—Buenos días, Beth. —Beth era la cocinera. Una mujer de 40 años, muy amable y cariñosa siempre pendiente de que comiera bien.

—¡Beth!

—Si señor.

—Te he dicho que solo me digas Edward

—Perdón señ… Edward. — Me respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida. Siempre he pensado que es mejor que las personas que labora en mi casa deben tenerme confianza, dentro de esa casa yo era simplemente Edward. Termine de desayunar y me dirigí fuera de la casa. Ahí ya me esperaba Claire junto con Quil mi guardaespaldas y uno de mis pocos amigos verdaderos. Caminamos hacia el auto donde nos esperaba el chofer. Un señor bastante mayor al que respetaba mucho.

—Buenos días joven. — Me saludo el.

—Buenos días Quil's, salude riendo. — Tanto mi chofer como mi guardaespaldas rieron. Ellos eran Abuelo y nieto. Por eso siempre los saludaba en plural.

—Buenos días Edward —me saludo Quil nieto

—Cullen mañana tenemos que viajar a Seattle. Tenemos, Buenos tienes una pequeña presentación allá y un par de entrevistas.

—Ok y ¿cuando regresamos?

—Hasta ahora creo que el Domingo el la mañana estaremos de vuelta.

—Por favor llama a mi madre, me gustaría cenar con ellos el domingo. De verdad que los extraño y últimamente los tengo abandonados. — Llegamos a la casa productora 15 minutos antes de que comenzara la reunión, donde ya nos esperaban. Hablamos de la nueva agenda y me dieron la noticia de que tenia varias nominaciones en los Gramy's. Eso me alegro mucho, por fin algo bueno de haberme levantado hoy. Claire me indico que debíamos irnos.

—Bueno Señores muchas gracias, me encantaría quedarme, pero parece que hay mas en mi agenda para hoy y si no me apuro cierta chica me matara.

—Ja ja ja Claire te tiene muy bien controlado y eso que no es tu novia.

—Como si lo fuera. Aunque parece mas mi madre. — Les respondí y no pude contener a carcajearme al ver la cara que ella me ponía.

—Dime cariño ¿A donde vamos ahora? — Le dije tomándola de la cintura

—Edward Cullen, compórtate— me respondió tratando de poner cara de molesta. —Se me olvido que tenias una sección de fotos con la revista Teen así que mueve tu trasero y vámonos. —Puse mi mejor de martirio, por lo que me gane un golpe en el brazo de su parte.

—A veces pareces un niño malcriado.

—Y tu pareces mi madre. —Llegamos al lugar donde se realizaría la sección. En la cual se me fueron 3 largas horas. Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos directo a casa.

—Edward tu madre pregunta que si quieres comer en casa o salir a algún lugar.

—En casa— respondí sin pensar. De veras extrañaba demasiado a mi familia ya hacia casi tres meses que no estaba en casa y compartía con ellos. Quería por un rato olvidar que era una figura publica y ser simplemente Edward o hasta Eddy, como me suele molestar el grandulón de mi hermano, me reí de solo recordarlo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

—¿Ah? —

—Bueno es que te estas riendo y quisiera saber el porque.

—Nada, olvídalo. Chiste privado—

—Oh, ok. Esme le paso a Edward. —Claire me aventó el teléfono.

—Hola mama —comencé

—Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estas?

—Extrañándolos— respondí con mucha nostalgia.

—Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho. —Así continuo nuestra conversación por una hora. Luego Beth me aviso que la cena estaba lista. Me senté a cenar con Claire, Quil Senior y Quil Jr. Ellos eran quienes casi siempre me acompañaban y hasta muchas veces la misma Beth. Odiaba cenar solo. Luego me retire deseando buenas noches a todos y subí a mi habitación me di un largo baño dejando que el agua caliente me relajara. Al terminar me seque y me metí en mi cama. Tome el control y encendí el televisor, fui cambiando de canales pero no encontré nada interesante así que lo apague y me dormí.

—Edward levántate. — Salte asustado. Cuando me pude calamar me di cuenta que Claire sacaba mi maleta. Me tiro una ropa a la cama.

—Vístete, que vamos a llegar tarde y perderemos el vuelo.

—Confirmado eres un huracán—le dije medio dormido.

—Muévete, Cullen. —

—Salte— le respondí señalándole la puerta.

—Edward….. —me iba a decir algo pero se detuvo al notar en mi rostro porque había reaccionado así.

—Ok ya entendí. Te espero abajo. —Dijo un poco apenada, pero no creo que mas que yo.

Esa noche había tenido un sueño algo extraño, no era la primera vez que me pasaba pero esta vez lo había sentido mas real. En mi sueño estaba dando un concierto en el Madison Square Garden de Nueva York, estaba envuelto cantando una de mis canciones predilectas cuando alce la mirada y vi sus ojos, de pronto todo quedo en silencio solo se escuchaba mi voz, no podía mirar a ningún otro lado porque quede preso en esa mirada. Aquellos ojos color chocolate, capas de trasmitirme paz, alegría, pasión. Cuantos sentimientos podía trasmitir esa mirada, de pronto vi como se iban acercando, me percate que era una chica a pesar de que no la vi muy bien, tenía el cabello castaño y su piel era bastante blanca y de ella se desprendía un olor a Fresas y flores. No me pude contener y la bese, sus labios eran suaves, cuando la tome de su cintura sentí el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, se aferro a mi cabello baje mis manos a sus caderas y la atraje hacia mi queriendo fundir nuestros cuerpo. Ella pareció entender mis intenciones y respondió de igual manera, baje mis manos por sus piernas tirando de ellas y ella las subio enredándolas en mi cintura, las sensaciones que transmitía eran como descargas de electricidad. Cuando me fui a separar de ella para comenzar a desvestirla escuche mi nombre salir de sus labios y después volvia escucharlo de nuevo, pero esta vez era la voz de Claire. Dios esa chica si que sabe como arruinarme un buen sueño.

—Cullen,¿ Ya estas en el baño? — de nuevo esa voz, a veces podía ser tan irritable.

—¡Ya voy! — grite. Cada parte de mi cuerpo había reaccionado a ese sueño. ¿Alguna vez encontraría a esa chica? Me metí al baño aun recordando. Cuando abrí la ducha salió un chorro de agua fría.

—¡Claire! —Grite— te juro que esta me la pagas.

—Necesitabas un baño frio. —Escuche su voz y su risa desde mi habitación.

Termine mi baño, me vestí y salimos rumbo al aeropuerto. En todo el viaje solo podía pensar en el sueño, otras veces había soñado con ella, pero jamás había llegado tan lejos.

Una de las veces que recuerdo tenia como 17 años y en mi sueño la vi en un centro comercial, nunca he visto su cara por completo, porque de solo ver sus ojos me perdía. Esta vez había sido muy diferente tan real, su olor, el calor de su piel, la energía que transmitía con solo rosar mi piel y su voz, definitivamente esto me estaba volviendo loco. Como podía estar pensando en ella cuando ni tan siquiera era real, era un sueño, pero, ¿si existiera, si en algún momento la viera de verdad? " Estas loco Edward, en definitiva." Me levante y fue cuando me percate que ya estaba en el avión, estaba tan envuelto en mis pensamientos que no recuerdo ni como llegue. Mire a Claire, que estaba sentada junto con Quil y me dirigí al baño. Me moje la cara, necesitaba sacar este sueño de mi cabeza. Volví a mi asiento.

—¿Estas bien? —Me pregunto Claire. Solo asentí con la cabeza.—Pensé que todavía seguías molesto conmigo, por lo esta mañana.

—No te preocupes, ya me desquitare. —Le sonreí

—Como tu digas, si sirve de algo perdón—

—Eso no te librara de mi venganza. Ja ja—

—Uyyy, que miedo, estoy temblando. — Con esa frase sarcástica termino nuestra pequeña conversación.

Llegamos a Seattle y comenzó el alboroto. Había muchas fans en el aeropuerto esperando, así que decidí hacer acto de presencia, para saludarlas. Los gritos eran ensordecedores, pero la sonrisa en sus rostros era la gasolina que me hacia continuar.

Soy Edward Cullen. Tengo 26 años y soy músico, cantante y escribo mis propias letras. Amo la música y a mi fans, pero como dije antes amaba también la tranquilidad de salir a la calle, ir a un supermercado, como sea amo las cosas simples, pero eso lo perdí cuando escogí esta carrera. Difícilmente salimos del aeropuerto, la seguridad nos saco por otra puerta donde ya nos esperaba un auto, que nos llevaría al hotel Pan Pacific. Llegamos y nos registramos para luego ir a nuestras habitaciones. Lo bueno era que la presentación seria dentro del mismo hotel.

—Edward, ve y descansa en una hora tienes que estar en el salón para la prueba de audio.

—Bien, me avisas. Voy a recostarme un rato. — Poco a poco silencio el silencio me fue envolviendo hasta que quede dormido. Y hay estaba de nuevo soñando con ella.

Esta vez estaba frente a mi en mi habitación, sentí ese aroma que ella desprendía y cuando abri mis ojos me encontré con los de ella. Su mirada era tan profunda y llena de amor que salte de la cama y la tome por la cintura para nuevamente besarla. Me aferre a sus labios no quería que ese momento acabara. Me separe de sus labios para besar su cuello, hundió sus manos en mi cabello tirando suavemente de ellos, sentía su corazón acelerado, su respiración entrecortada como la mía, Acerco sus labios a mi oído y susurro mi nombre Edward…, lo dijo con tanta pasión. Su voz era tan dulce como ella. La lleve hacia la cama encima de mi, quería hacerle el amor en ese mismo instante, quería recorrer cada centímetro de su piel. Comencé a separar nuestros rostros un momento para poder respirar un poco y además quería verla, para memorizar cada una de sus facciones. Por fin vería el rostro de la mujer que me tenia delirando.

—Edward faltan 15 minutos. —Y ahí estaba de nuevo Claire despertándome en el peor momento. Abri mis ojos busque a mi alrededor aun sentía su aroma y su calor, pero tristemente estaba solo. Cada vez dolía mas salir de ese sueño.

—Edward, ¿estas bien? — pregunto Claire tocando suavemente en la puerta.

—Si, ya voy. —Mi voz se escuchaba algo ronca por todo el deseo que estaba conteniendo. Me levante y fui al baño, lave mi rostro con agua fría y trate de respirar hasta que calmarme.

Nuevamente el sueño había despertado cada parte de mi y la peor era la que no podía esconder. Me tomo unos minutos controlar eso también. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi asistente esperando por mi, su mirada era de preocupación, pero solo le hice un gesto de que todo estaba bien. Bajamos al salón, la prueba tomo poco tiempo así que fuimos a comer algo sencillo. Como siempre Claire me acompañaba, ella es una mujer hermosa de la que cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso llamar novia. Claire tiene 24 años de estatura promedio, su piel era cobriza, ojos marrón claro, cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Además esta decir que tenia un cuerpo excelente, su único problema era yo. Trabajar conmigo significaba viajar continuamente, no tener prácticamente vida, ella era mi sombra, siempre me cuidaba, ayudaba y protegía. Su último novio se atrevió a insinuar que yo me acostaba con ella, por lo que se gano una golpiza de Quil. Mi amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero jamás se lo decía.

Llego la hora de la presentación y yo estaba algo nervioso. Cuando salí comenzaron los aplausos. Salude y agradecí a los presentes y comencé a cantar. Cuando termine todos se levantaron a aplaudir. Nuevamente agradecí, baje del escenario y fui a saludar personalmente a alguna de las personas, firme autógrafos y como a las 2:00 de la madrugada regrese a mi habitación. Esa noche no volví a soñar con ella, pero si seguía sintiendo su olor en la habitación. "hay Edward de veras que te estas volviendo loco". En la mañana me dirigí hacia una de las estaciones locales para una entrevista. Salimos de ahí para irnos a almorzar, cuando de repente sentí un fuerte golpe, solo escuche gritos y mi nombre varias veces, pero todo se volvió oscuro. Cuando comencé a despertar escuchaba una voz que me era familiar pero no sabía de donde la conocía.

—Esta reaccionado. ¿Sr Cullen, me escucha? Pregunto aquella dulce voz y como no responder si me era tan familiar.

—Si. — Respondí

—¿Por favor puede abrir sus ojos? — Pregunto nuevamente aquella voz. Respire profundo, eso si que dolió, pero me distrajo aquel aroma, nuevamente era su olor. Comencé abrir suavemente mis ojos cuando increíblemente frente a mi estaban nuevamente aquellos ojos color chocolate, solo que esta vez había mucha preocupación el ellos. Sentí la necesidad de abrazarla y borrar esa mirada de ella.

— ¿Que paso? —Fue lo único que pude preguntar.

—Estuvo envuelto en un accidente, pero no se preocupe todo estará bien. —En ese momento llegue a una conclusión estaba muerto.

—¿Morí cierto?

* * *

_**Ya se, ya se, creo que pronto veré a Jane en mi puerta, pero no lo puedo evitar. Les prometo que ya prontito subo el próximo. Les confieso que me tengo muchas ganas de saber que les parece, así que sean buenitas y déjenme su opinión, porque sino yo misma voy y me entrego a los Volturis. Loscapitulos por el momento seguirán siendo no muy largos. **_

_**Con cariño:**_

_**Bertlin **_


	2. El Encuentro

**Los personajes en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo les doy una vida diferente.**

**Bueno cumpliendo lo prometido aquí esta el segundo capitulo, gracias por leerme, aunque me pareció ver a Jane rondando por mi casa esta mañana. **

**Les doy la bienvenida a los que se han unido a esta nueva aventura. Sophia18, gracias por tu rr, llego justo cuando empacaba para ir a Volterra, asi que te dedico este cap.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

—Dra. Swan favor de presentarse a emergencia. —Hoy me levante tan agitada como siempre, soñé nuevamente con el, últimamente era mas continuo, pero estos dos días los sueños eran mas intensos, lo peor era que al despertar estaba excitada y solo recordaba sus ojos, unos ojos verdes que le quitarían la respiración a cualquiera. Hoy por alguna razón recordaba su olor, era algo dulce, la textura de su piel, el color de su cabello, era cobrizo, su cuerpo el que estaba muy bien formado y su ….

—Isabella , hubo un terrible accidente y los herido viene hacia acá. — Esa fue la voz de mi jefe.

—Voy enseguida. — Entre al baño corriendo lave mi rostro y salí hacia la sala de emergencias a la primera persona que trajeron era una chica de 24 años los papeles decían que su nombre era Claire, cuando entre estaba consiente, pero en su mirada había mucha angustia.

—Hola soy la Dra. Swan.

—Por favor dra. Yo estoy bien solo quiero saber como esta la otra persona que venia en el carro, el golpe fue por su lado.

—Ok. Dame un momento y reviso. ¿Dr. Gerady se puede hacer cargo a esta joven?

—Dra. Swan la necesito. — Grito el director. La sala de emergencia era una locura.

—Dígame, jefe—

—Viene llegando el último de los heridos, pero creemos que es el que esta más lesionado.

—Ok llego. —Corrí hacia las puertas a recibirlo. —¿Informe? —Le pregunte al paramédico.

—Hombre 26 años. Iba en la parte de atrás del vehículo, lado izquierdo donde impacto la camioneta. Esta inconsciente pulso bajo, presión 50/70. Parece tener fracturas en sus costillas.

—¿Nombre?

—Edward Anthony Cullen . — De pronto la cara de muchos cambio, al escuchar ese nombre mucho voltearon.

—Bueno gente a trabajar. Pónganlo aquí. —Señale un área especial que teníamos dedicado a estas emergencias. Comencé a trabajar rápido en el, se le comenzaron a administrar medicamentos intravenosa para normalizar su presión arterial. Fui revisándolo, mis manos se movieron por su cuerpo como si ya lo conocieran de memoria, sentía una electricidad que no entendía, pero trate de ignorarla.

—Esta reaccionando. ¿Sr. Cullen me escucha? Pregunte, sentí un nudo en la garganta que no podía explicar.

—Si. — Me respondió y mi corazón retumbo dentro de mi.

—¿Por favor puede abrir sus ojos? —Note que en mi voz había algo de desesperación. ¿Que tenia este hombre que me alteraba tanto? Respiro profundo haciendo una mueca de dolor, lo que me confirmo que tenia fracturas, pero de pronto su rostro se relajo. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos suavemente y ahí estaban esos hermosos ojos verdes que siempre vi en mis sueños, mirándome con dulzura.

—¿Que paso? De momento me quede paralizada, pero tenia que responderle.

—Estuvo envuelto en un accidente, pero no se preocupe todo estará bien. —Pareció como si en su interior estuviera deliberando algo

—¿Morí cierto? —Es pregunta me dejo sorprendida.

—No Sr. Cullen le aseguro que esta vivo. —Tome su mano y nuevamente salió esa chispa de electricidad que erizo toda mi piel y acelero mas aun mi corazón. Yo solo quería calmarlo y de pronto el monitor de su corazón comenzó a pitar. Cuando subí la vista a mirar lo que pasaba, me causo un poco de gracia al ver que a el tambien habia sentido lo mismo.

— ¿Escucha eso Sr. Cullen. —Le señale las maquinas

—Edward.

— ¿Perdón?

—Solo dígame Edward.

—Ok ¿Escucha eso Edward? — Volví y le pregunte. El solo asintió con su cabeza sin dejar de mirarme.

—Eso significa que sigue vivo. Esta en el hospital. Ahora voy a revisar sus heridas. Rayos, ¿Estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo a el o a mi? En este momento no podía dejar que se me nublaran mis sentidos así que trate de soltar su mano con delicadeza, pero este apretó un poco mas.

—Edward, necesito revisarte, ¿me lo permites? — Este hombre me estaba afectando demasiado.

—Si prefiere le llamo a otro Doctor. — Le sugerí aunque sentí un dolor en mi pecho.

—Para nada, respondió el. — Prefiero que usted me atienda. — Me sonrió un poco y mi corazón se volvió acelerar.

—Bueno, pues necesito mi mano para eso, —le dije bromeando. Soltó suavemente mi mano y se disculpo. Lo revise nuevamente, mis manos volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo como si ya lo conocieran, de pronto serró su ojos nuevamente y las maquinas volvieron a pitar.

— ¿Edward me escucha? — pregunte desesperada

—Si doctora— abrió sus ojos. Se había puesto algo rojo.

—Me asusto, no me vuelva hacer eso, porque en vez da usted me tendrán que atender a mi.

—Ja ja ja, eso habría que verlo.

— ¿Ahora se esta burlando de mi?

—Lo siento. — Volvió y se sonrojo

—Tranquilo solo bromeaba. —Me voltee hacia una de las enfermera le pedí que se le realizara placas y un scan necesitaba descartar cualquier lesión peor de la que ya estaba segura que tenia en sus costilla.

— ¿Dra?

—Si— dije volteando nuevamente hacia el

—No me ha dicho su nombre

—Disculpe, Soy la Dra Swan

—Eso es trampa, pregunto su nombre y me da su apellido. —Eso me desconcertó, pero no podía negárselo.

— ¿Isabella? — Escuche cuando mi jefe me llamaba

—Aquí señor.

—Así que Isabella es tu nombre. — Yo le sonreí

—Si, pero solo dime Bella. Isabella es muy largo.

—Ok. Bella. Ese te queda perfecto. — Me sonrió y no pude evitar imitar su gesto. En eso entro mi jefe.

—Buenas tardes soy Dr. Greg Johnson, director de este hospital. —Se presento

—Soy Edward Cullen. —Respondió mi paciente quien trato de incorporarse.

— ¿Que cree que hace? —Puse mis manos suavemente en su pecho para que se recostara nuevamente y volvi a sentir la misma corriente.

—Lo siento. — Me respondió haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor que trato de ocultar.

—Sr. Cullen, le sugiero que le haga caso a la Dra. Swan, mire que no conoce su genio. — En ese momento sentí como mi cara se puso roja de la vergüenza.

—Veremos si puedo seguir su consejo— respondió el divertidamente.

— ¿Dra. Podemos hablar un segundo?

—Si jefe voy enseguida. — Mi jefe salió del área y yo me voltee a ver a mi paciente.

—Antes que me diga algo o me regañe me gustaría saber que paso con las personas que me acompañaban.

—Su esposa y su amigo están aquí, pero están en mejores condiciones que usted. — "¿Isabella porque dijiste eso?" me reproche yo misma. El se quedo callado durante un momento y luego comenzó a reír.

— ¿Que fue tan gracioso?

—Ja ja ja hay duele, ja ja ja . Esa estuvo buena.

— ¿Que?— Le pregunte algo molesta

—Perdón es que esa es nueva, ya me habían dicho mi novia, mi hermana, mi amante, pero nunca mi esposa. — Nuevamente me sonroje de pura vergüenza.

—Lo siento, creo que debí preguntar primero. —El solo sonrió.

—Ella es mi asistente y el mi guardaespaldas, pero para mi son parte de mi familia.

—Ok. — Sonreí nerviosa. —Bueno después que le realicen lo que le envié, lo pasaran a una habitación. Voy a avisarle a su asistente ya que esta muy nerviosa.

—Gracias. —me susurro cerrando sus ojos.

—Descanse le mande a suministrar algo para el dolor. —El solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Me quede un momento paralizada con su sonrisa, este hombre estaba despertando en mi cosas que aun no entendía. Se veía tan tranquilo, sentí el impulso de pasar mis manos por su rostro y su cabello. "Bella contrólate, ¿que es lo que pasa contigo?" tuve que salir de ese lugar ante de hacer cualquier idiotez. Fui a ver para que me queria el jefe.

—¿Greg? — lo llame

—Isabella ¿Sabes quien es el? —

—¿A que te refieres? — pregunte desconcertada

—El es Edward Cullen y es un famoso cantante. — lo dijo como una reverencia

—¿Y? — el era un paciente, como cualquier otro.

—Swan, este hospital se va a llenar de prensa y tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos. —

—Entendido, pero exijo tranquilidad para mi paciente, así que restringiré las visitas, lo hablare con el y su asistente para ponernos de acuerdo.

— Así me gusta, se que tu mejor que nadie podrás manejar esta situación— afirmo

—Otra cosa, también necesito que impongas restricciones en el personal, escogeré solo el personal que yo considere necesario para trabajar con el, con eso me refiero que no quiero a mas nadie en esa habitación. — Lo menos que quería era a las enfermeritas de este hospital molestando a Edward.

—Eso es lo mas conveniente, tampoco quiero problemas con el personal. Mantengame informado sobre el personal que escogerás. Dejo todo en tus manos. — jamas había tenido problemas con el jefe. Me despedí de el y me dirigí a donde se encontraba su asistente, a quien encontré aun mas alterada.

— ¿Dra. Swan, ya se sabe algo? —Me pregunto con su voz quebrada.

—Tranquila Claire, ¿Cierto? —Pregunte asegurándome que ese fuera su nombre. Ella asintió.

—Bueno Claire, el Sr. Cullen fue traído bastante herido e inconsciente— ella hizo un gesto de dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas — pero yo personalmente lo atendí, ya fue estabilizado y despertó. Le envié hacer radiografías y un scan para descartar cualquier otro daño adicional del que ya tenemos conocimiento.

— ¿Qué tan mal esta? —Pregunto el joven que estaba sentado en el sillón.

— ¿Y usted es?

—Soy Quil Anteara, guardaespaldas y amigo de Edward.

—Se supone que yo no les de esta información, pero lo haré. Hasta ahora tiene tres costillas rotas, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por eso decidí hacerle mas estudios y lo vera un neurocirujano. —Culmine me iba a despedir cuando recordé algo mas importante.

—Necesitamos comunicarnos con su familia. — Claire asistió.

— ¿Dra. Swan, podría usted llamarlos? No se como darle esta noticia a ellos.

—Claro, no hay ningún problema. —Note como su rostro se relajo, me dio el numero donde contactarlos.

—Una cosa mas doctora. — Me llamo cuando me disponía a marcharme

—Si dígame.

—Con respecto a lo del neurocirujano, creo que Edward preferiría que fuera su padre. —Eso me dejo petrificada.

—¿Su padre?

—Si, perdón pero el es uno de los médicos mas importantes del país y creo que Edward se sentiría mas cómodo. —Me tomo un momento analizar y comparar "Cullen, Cullen" me estaba devanado el cerebro cuando llego a mi la respuesta mas obvia.

— ¿Dr. Carlisle Cullen? — Ella asintió. Quien no conocía al Dr. Cullen, varias veces trabaje con el y era un hombre increíblemente inteligente, sabio y emana una paz indescriptible. Nada más de pensar que yo era quien este momento tenia que darle la noticia entendí porque aquella joven me lo pidió.

—Bueno en este mismo momento me comunico con el. Regreso mas tarde para infórmate mas.

—Gracias, usted a sido muy amable. —Me dirigí hacia el puesto de enfermeras y pedí el teléfono. Cada vez que marcaba un número me ponía mas nerviosa. Comenzó a sonar hasta que me contestaron.

—Buenas tardes, oficina del Dr. Cullen.

—Buenas tardes, habla la Dra. Isabella Swan, podría comunicarme con el dr.? —Pregunte cortésmente

—El Dr. En este momento esta ocupado, pero si desea me deja su numero y el le devolverá la llamada.

—Srta. Disculpe, pero esto es una emergencia.

—Lo siento, pero…

—Mire estoy siendo educada—la interrumpí— pero esto es urgente.

—Como le dige…

—Y yo le dije que es urgente. — Subí un poco mi voz, de repente todos a mi alrededor se quedaron callados. —Mire estoy llamando de parte del Sr. Edward Cullen así que por favor páseme a su jefe.

—Un momento. Respondió algo molesta—Dr. Cullen tiene una llamada urgente de la Dra. Swan.

—Comuníquemela. — Contesto el.

— ¿Isabella?

—Buenas tardes Carlisle

— ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

—Carlisle, mejor te digo como te puedo ayudar a ti.

— ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto sorprendido

—Carlisle, al hospital hoy llegaron la victimas de un accidente de auto, a todos los pudimos estabilizar.

—Ok, perdón ¿pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Bueno, entre ellos esta Edward Cullen. —De pronto sentí como su respiración cambio y trago fuerte.

— ¿Mi hijo? — Dijo con la voz entrecortada

—Si, tu hijo. — Asentí muy suave.

—Isabella, ¿Cómo esta?

—Estable.

—Sin miedo dímelo todo, por favor. — En ese momento me percate del dolor en su voz.

—Bueno el recibió el mayor impacto en el accidente. Hasta ahora solo te puede asegurar que tiene tres costillas rotas, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, por lo que ya envié hacerle los respectivos exámenes, necesito saber a que nos enfrentamos. — De pronto hubo un silencio bastante incomodo.

—Isabella, estaré allá en unas horas, necesito que me mantengas al tanto de la condición de mi hijo. Si es posible me gustaría atenderlo a mí en persona. —Aun notaba en su voz la preocupación.

—Carlisle, con eso no habrá ningún problema, en este mismo momento hablo con Greg para ponerlo al tanto.

—Una cosa mas.

—Si dime.

—Gracias, mi hijo no podía estar en mejores manos. —Esas palabras movieron algo dentro de mi. Si uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del país pensaba que su hijo estaba en las mejores manos, era porque había sobresalido.

—Gracias por esas palabras, pero no me lo digas mucho que me las voy a creer. — Le respondí con tono bromista.

—Hay Swan usted siempre tan modesta. Bueno te dejo mi número personal. Estoy saliendo para mi casa a notificarle a mi familia y estaré ahí lo mas pronto posible. Ahora sonaba un poco mas calmado.

—No mantendremos en contacto, tan pronto tenga los resultados te llamo. No te preocupes que estoy en esto personalmente.

—Perdón, una cosa mas ¿quien mas lo acompañaba? — Me pregunto antes de cortar

—Su asistente Claire y su guardaespaldas, creo que se llama…Quil

— ¿Cómo están ellos?

—Ellos solo tienen algunas cortaduras, aunque Claire se lastimo el brazo.

—Muy bien diles que estaremos allá pronto, que no se preocupen.

—Así lo hare. Hablamos luego. — Y termine la llamada aunque me pareció escuchar un gracias nuevamente. Estuve en el puesto de enfermeras un rato, en lo que le realizaban los estudios a Edward. Luego le fui a informar a Claire, sobre la llamada y le entregue el mensaje de Carlisle, cosa que pareció tranquilizarla. Regrese a mi oficina a revisar algunos documentos, pero vino a mi mente el ultimo sueño que tuve.

Era de noche en el hospital y yo me encontraba en mi oficina, alguien toco y yo le dije que pasara. Estaba tan envuelta revisando expedientes que no me percate que la persona había caminado hasta mi lado, sentí una respiración muy cerca de mi rostro y cuando levante la vista allí estaban esos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban como un par de esmeraldas, sabia que era un hombre pero dado a la poca luz no distinguía muy bien sus facciones, solo recuerdo que su cabello era de un color cobrizo y su olor, era dulce, con un toque de menta y otro olor varonil que no pude reconocer. En un impulso lleve mis manos a su cuello y enterrar mis manos en su cabello, el me sonrió y yo lo hale. Nos unimos en un beso que debería ser prohibido por ley. El me levanto de mi silla y me sentó sobre el escritorio, abandono mis labios, para seguir recorriendo mi cuello con su boca, inhalo fuertemente en mi cuello —delicioso— esas palabras hicieron que un calor indescriptible se apoderara de mi parte mas intima, sus manos subieron por mis muslos introduciéndose bajo mi falda, sentí la presión de su hombría entre mis piernas, el solo roce nos hizo vibrar y un gemido abandono mis labios, desabotone su camisa y pase mis manos por su pecho desnudo, pero justo cuando paso su mano por la linea de mi ropa interior el sueño fue interrumpido por la llamada en el altavoz.

Ahora el dueño de esos ojos estaba aquí, en el hospital y era mi paciente. Carmen me llamo.

—Dra. Swan su paciente esta despierto y pregunta por usted.

—Voy para allá.

* * *

**Bueno mis amores aquí les dejo uno de los sueños de Bella, parece que siempre los interrumpen en el mejor momento ja ja ja que malvados. Espero que les guste. Ahora me retiro voy a ver si logro terminar el cap. de _Toca para mi, _a las que no la han ****leído pasen, mes gustaría conocer sus opiniones, recuerden que son la el combustible para mi cerebro. Si no les gusto sean buenitas y mejor me envían a Alec, Jane es muy sádica. Ja ja ja.**

**Con Cariño:**

_**Bertlin**_


	3. Desesperación

**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa y única _Stephenie Meyer_. Yo solo les doy una vida diferente.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Acaba de despertar y me encontré en un lugar diferente. Con la mirada recorrí el lugar, en busca de ella, pero no la encontré. "Otra vez soñando Edward" me dije a mi mismo. Volví a mirar en lugar en donde estaba, no había sido un sueño. Estaba en el hospital, me dolían las costillas y mi cabeza. Escuche la puerta abrirse, levante mi cabeza esperanzado, pero era una enfermera.

—Recueste Sr. Cullen. No haga esfuerzos. —Me dijo ella

—Srta, podría llamar a la Dra. Swan. — Tenia que ser real, por fin la había encontrado, aun sentía el calor que dejaron sus manos mientras me examinaba y aun mas recuerdo el incidente de los monitores volviéndose locos. "Que vergüenza Cullen no te puedes controlar" me parecía escuchar la voz de Claire en mi cabeza. Me reí par mí.

— ¿A que debemos esa sonrisa? —Esa voz me desconcertó.

—Chiste privado. — Cuando abrí mis ojos ahí estaba nuevamente. No estaba soñando.

—¿Como se siente? —Me pregunto ella mientras sonreía y me perdí. Era más hermosa de lo que había soñado.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza. —admití.

—Ya le he avisado a su padre personalmente y me pidió que le dijera que llegaría pronto, que no se preocupara. — Su voz era dulce y sus ojos transmitían mucha paz.

—Gracias, aunque no estaba preocupado, estoy en las mejores manos. —Eso lo sabía de sobra. No aceptaría a otro medico, solo por tenerla cerca.

—En esas estará cuando llegue su padre, Carlisle es increíble.

—Veo que conoces a mi padre. — Afirme

—Si he trabajado con el varias veces. No porque seas su hijo, pero para mi ha sido un gran honor. —Note que en su voz había una nota de admiración por mi padre. Un buen comienzo para mi.

—Tienes razón el es increíble. —Ella sonrió y de nuevo me perdí, sentí cuando mi corazón se acelero. De pronto se acerco y puso sus manos suavemente en mi pecho, creo que estaba revisándome nuevamente. Esta mujer me iba a matar, con un solo toque despertó cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Esto se podía volver un poco vergonzoso. Cuando la mire, me pareció ver que su rostro se sonrojaba, pero miro hacia los monitores. Nuevamente se volvió hacia mi y nuestros ojos se encontraron, vi algo de desconcierto y podría decir que estaba nerviosa. Pasamos uno minutos mas en silencio mirándonos. Cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Dra. Swan, llegaron los estudios. Dijo la misma enfermera que había estado minutos antes en mi habitación.

—Ya voy Carmen. — Respondió ella si apartar sus ojos de los míos. Era como un imán. Ella se estaba debatiendo en como romper ese contacto. No quería que ella se fuera. Deseaba levantarme y tomarla en mis brazos, fundirme en sus labios "para ya Cullen"

—Tengo que ir a revisar eso, me indico muy suavemente. —Rompió el contacto de nuestras miradas, pero aun su mano seguía en mi pecho, por lo que cuando vi que se iba no me pude contener y la tome de su mano. Eso fue una descarga de energía instantánea. Ella tembló, aunque trato de disimular. Se giro hacia mí y miro nuestras manos.

— ¿Regresaras pronto? — pregunte algo nervioso

—Regresare— respondió sonriendo. Miro nuestras manos nuevamente.

—Esta bien te dejo ir, pero una cosa mas—

—Dígame—

—Trátame de tu— Ella me miro un momento y comenzó a reír

—Ok. No hay problema— Solté su mano y ella camino hacia la puerta, una vez allí giro a mirarme y me sonrió. Por fin la había encontrado, ahora tenia que buscar el momento de contarle.

BPOV

Salí de la habitación y aun mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente. No se porque me comportaba como una adolecente, pero tenia que controlarme. Llegue a la estación de enfermeras y me entregaron el sobre con los resultados de Edward. Los tome en mis manos y mi corazón se volvió a descontrolar, por primera vez en lo que llevaba como doctora sentí temor. Tenia algo así como un presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien. Abrí el sobre y me disponía a sacar los papeles cuando vi un rostro que me era muy familiar.

—Carlisle—

—Isabella— Nos abrazamos

—¿Cómo esta mi hijo? — Me pregunto una mujer de facciones suave, su rostro tenia la forma de un corazón y su mirada era dulce, pero estaba empañada por la tristeza.

—Isabella ella es mi esposa Esme—

—Encantada Sra. Cullen. Su hijo esta estable, acabo de salir de la habitación y lo deje consiente.

—¿Podría verlo? —pregunto con ojos llorosos

—Claro, síganme— Recogí el sobre y los conduje hasta la habitación. Entre primero por petición de Carlisle, para decirle que ellos habían llegado. Tan pronto abrí la puerta el abrió sus ojos.

—Bella, regresaste— me sonrió

—Te dije que lo haría—

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —

—No, nada. Vine avisarte que tus padres llegaron y quieren verte.

— ¿Mi madre se ve muy nerviosa? — pregunto preocupado

—Un poco, pero ya te dije que estas estable. Aunque creo que no va a estar tranquila hasta que Carlisle te revise. —me acerque un poco y el extendió su mano hasta tomar la mia

—Espero que eso no te ofenda, así es ella. —

—Tranquilo hasta yo estoy esperando a que el te revise. — confesé. El me miro algo sorprendido.

—Voy por ellos— abrí la puerta y les hice seña, para que entraran, iba a quedarme fuera para revisar los estudios, pero fui literalmente arrastrada por la Sra. Cullen.

—Hola hijo— saludo Carlisle, mientras que su esposa como al lado de Edward, lo beso en la frente, los ojos y las mejillas.

—Tranquila mama, estoy bien— dijo el abrazándola

—Hola papa— Carlisle también lo abrazo pero un poco mas suave.

— ¿Cómo te sientes corazón? — Su madre pasaba muy suave las manos por el pelo

—Un poco aturdido, pero calmado. Bella me dio medicamentos para el dolor, así que ahora es mas soportable —trato de sonreír

—¿Bella?¿Quien es Bella? — pregunto ella sonriendo y el me señalo

—Isabella, se me olvido que no te gusta tu nombre completo. —comento Carlisle

—No hay problema ya me he acostumbrado que me llamen así en el trabajo. —

—Gracias Bella por hacerte cargo, mi esposo dice que no podía estar en mejores manos— Sentí mi cara arder

—No hay problema Sra. Cullen y gracias a ambos por esa confianza. —

—Cariño, por favor dime Esme—

—Ok. Esme— hice un leve movimiento con el sobre que tenia en mis manos, mientras le daba una mirada a Carlisle. El pareció entender.

—Bella vamos afuera, me gustaría revisar el expediente de mi hijo. —

—Claro vamos—

—Hey, regresen pronto— cuando gire para mirarlo el me sonrió y no pude evitar imitarlo. Salí de la habitación seguida por Carlisle. Le indique que me siguiera hasta mi oficina. Una vez dentro me dispuse abrir el sobre.

— ¿Eso son los resultados? — Asentí solo con la cabeza

—Me los entregaron cuando ustedes llegaron—

—Ok. Veámoslos— Tan pronto leímos nuestros rostros cambiamos. Sentí una punzada en mi pecho mis temores eran ciertos. Carlisle respiro profundo y vi como trataba de bajar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Hay que operar urgente— las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta

—Así es, hay un coagulo bastante grande, no podemos permitir que llegue al cerebro. Eso seria…— El no pudo continuar. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, en ese momento quería arrancarme el cabello, sentí que me faltaba el aire, pero trate de recomponerme antes de que Carlisle se diera cuenta. No podía derrumbarme frente a el, yo era quien tenia que darle fuerzas.

—Voy a pedir el quirófano—

— ¡Bella! — me llamo cuando me marchaba

—Si— El se acerco y me abrazo.

—Todo va a salir bien. Mi hijo es fuerte. —

—Eso debería decírtelo yo ¿No crees? —

—Tal vez, pero yo conozco muy bien a Edward y creo que te preocupa lo que pueda pasar.

—Lo siento—susurre—me voy a preparar todo—no dije nada más. Salimos en silencio, el se dirigió a la habitación. Yo necesitaba un momento sola para soltar lo que sentía. Tranquilizarme y volver a ser la doctora.

Tan pronto como me aleje de Carlisle corro al cuarto de descanso, una vez cruce la puerta me deje caer y comencé a llorar. Me dolía el pecho, sentía que mi corazón estallaría en cualquier momento.

— ¿Bella que te pasa? — No me di cuenta que Angela mi compañera y amiga estaba ahí.

—Lo siento no te vi—

—Ya me di cuenta, ¿Pero que tienes? — pregunto preocupada

—Ay, Angie no se como explicarlo. Es una locura. —

—Inténtalo, creo que para algo somos amigas. ¿No? —

—¿Te acuerdas de los sueños que te conté? —ella era a la única persona que le había hablado de eso. Ella y yo éramos amigas de toda la vida y confiábamos ciegamente la una en la otra.

— ¿Los del chico de ojos verdes?

—Correcto. Pues resulta que el esta aquí. —

— ¿Cómo que aquí? —

—Amiga lo trajeron hoy. Lo peor es que desde que vi sus ojos no se que me pasa. Estoy fuera de mi.

— ¿Ya hablaste con el? — Sabia que Angela solo preguntaba, por preocupación.

—Si. Yo lo recibí en emergencia, ahora es mi paciente. —

—¡Wao! Perdón que te siga preguntando, ¿pero por eso lloras? —

—Si, no, bueno lo que pasa es que acabo de revisar los resultados de sus estudios y hay que intervenirlo de emergencia.

— ¿Qué tiene?

—Fue unas de las victimas del accidente de hoy. El fue el que recibió el impacto más fuerte en la cabeza. Ahora hay que operar de emergencia o podría…—Como a Carlisle, no me salían las palabras. Nada mas de pensar en las consecuencias, volvía a sentir que me faltaba el aire.

— ¡Bella mírame! —Note como el tono de voz de mi amiga cambio, así que levante la mirada —Tú eres la Dra. Isabella Swan, considerada una de las mejores de este hospital y en este momento quiero que recuerdes porque estas aquí. Derrumbándote así no lo vas a poder ayudar, así que me haces el favor te levantas de ahí, te lavas la cara y vas hacer tu trabajo, pero esta vez con el doble de motivación. Porque ese hombre es el que sin conocerlo has amado siempre. Ahora muévete. — Estaba sorprendida jamás en mi vida había escuchado a Angela hablarle así a nadie, pero ella tenia razón.

—Es cierto Angie, perdón. Así no ayudo a Edward y menos seré capaz de asistir a Carlisle en la operación si el me lo pide. —

—Perdón, ¿Pero dijiste Carlisle? ¿Acaso te refieres al Dr. Carlisle Cullen? — asentí

—¿Por que esta el aquí? Ahora si que no entiendo nada. —

—Edward es su hijo—

—¡Waoooo! El chico de tus sueños es hijo de medico que mas admiras. Que pequeño es el mundo. Amiga eso si que es demasiado— Las ultimas palabras las dijo con una nota de preocupación.

—Bueno me voy, tengo que arreglar todo con urgencia. — Me levante de donde estaba y me despedí de Angela. Seguí su consejo lave mi rostro y salí hacer mi trabajo. Luego tendría tiempo de pensar en lo demás, ahora tenia que concentrarme y cumplir con mi juramento de medico. Ya cuando tuve todo listo me dirigí a la habitación de Edward. Ya en la puerta los nervios me estaban traicionado nuevamente, pero respire profundo y llame a la puerta.

—Adelante, respondió Esme— Abrí la puerta y me asome. Ella me hizo señas de que entrara. Edward tenia el rostro triste, eso me provoco un nudo en la garganta, pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron la tristeza fue sustituida por una hermosa sonrisa que me hizo temblar. ¿Qué tenia este hombre, que me afectaba tanto?

—Pensé que se te había olvidado el camino—

—Para nada, solo tenia que resolver algo— mire alrededor buscando a su padre

—Esta en el baño— dijo Esme y yo asentí con mi cabeza

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunte a Edward mientras me acercaba. El movio su mano, para que la tomara y así lo hice

—Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero ahora que llegaste me siento mucho mejor— sus palabras me desconcertaron. En eso salió Carlisle del baño, trate de soltar la mano de Edward, pero el no me lo permitió.

—Carlisle todo esta listo para la 7:00 p.m. —

—Perfecto ¿tú me asistirás? —

—Si así lo deseas—

—Bella eso no tienes que dudarlo, en esto necesito a mi lado un equipo en el que pueda confiar y aquí tu eres la mejor, además ya te conozco. —

—Gracias. Sobre el equipo, reclute a los mejores del hospital. Algunos los hice venir solo para esto— la verdad es que yo al igual que el necesitaba gente de confianza, no permitiría que cualquiera entrara a ese quirófano.

— ¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si nosotros no estuviéramos aquí? — pregunto Esme sonriendo

—Lo siento— me sonroje

—Perdón amor, es que ya había trabajado con Bella antes y al parecer hemos creado nuestro propio lenguaje, por lo menos eso dicen los compañeros que están a nuestro alrededor. — le aclaro el a su esposa

— ¿Hija, tu estas tan confiada como mi esposo en que todo saldrá bien? — mire a Carlisle y luego a Edward, este era el momento de ser fuerte.

—Sra…—

—Esme— me corrigió

—Esme, su hijo estará en las mejores manos, además el es fuerte, así que tengo la confianza de que todo saldrá bien. —"Todo tiene que salir bien" me dije a mi misma

—Mama tranquila, mi papa es que me va a operar y Bella estará ahí. Así que no hay de que preocuparse— El estaba tranquilo, en su mirada no había rastro de ninguna preocupación.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro una joven con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Corrió hacia Edward, pero algo la detuvo. Miro nuestras manos y luego me miro directo a los ojos, yo me sentí incomoda, trate de soltar su mano, pero el nuevamente no me lo permitió. La chica se giro hacia el y lo abrazo.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso? — preguntaba entre sollozos

—Tranquila cariño, estoy bien— en ese momento quería que la tierra se abriese y me tragase. Ella se separo un poco y me volvió a mirar, solo que esta vez me dio una dulce sonrisa

—Es ella— lo dijo como afirmando algo. Carlisle y Esme la miraron algo confundidos al igual que yo, pero cuando mire a Edward este solo sonreía.

—Tu siempre tan observadora—

—Te lo dije— le replico

—Lo se— me miro y luego volvió hablar— Alice ella es La Dra. Isabella Swan, Bella ella es Alice Cullen, mi hermana menor. —Juro que sentí cuando mi corazón volvió a latir.

—Tu y yo seremos las mejores amigas— me abrazo y yo me reí.

—Créeselo—, cuando ella dice algo se cumple— dijo Carlisle

—Ok. — se notaba el gran cariño que ella sentía por su hermano, era muy bonita, tenia el cabello negro, corto y algo alocado, cada mecha apuntaba un lugar diferente, sus ojos eran verdes solo que mas oscuro que los de su hermano, era un poco mas baja que yo, parecía algo así como un duende.

— ¿Cariño, dónde están los demás? —pregunto Esme

—Ups. Creo que los deje atrás— en eso se volvió abrir la puerta y entraron tres personas mas.

—Buenas tardes— saludo el primero. Era un joven rubio, tenia el pelo un poco largo, sus ojos eran azul oscuro y su piel era bastante blanca. Detrás entro una chica que parecía recién salida de la portada de una revista, rubia alta, sus ojos y su piel eran igual a los del primero. Abrazado a ella había otro chico, este era enorme, daba un poco de susto al verlo. Sus ojos eran color miel y su cabello era negro. Mire a Edward tratando que me dejara ir, pero el solo me volvió a sonreír, destruyendo así toda mi voluntad.

—Hola cuñado— saludo

— ¿Veo que te libraste? —grito el chico enorme, ganándose un golpe de la chica que estaba en sus brazos.

—A mi también me da gusto verte— le dijo Edward. Todos lo fueron abrazando.

—Eddy, no me digas que ya estas rompiendo corazones—Dijo el grandulon mirando nuestras manos

—No me digas Eddy—gruño luego me miro y continuo— El es mi hermano mayor Emmett, ella es su novia Rosalie Hale y el es Jasper Hale, el novio de Alice. Chicos ella es la Dra. Isabella Swan, Bella— Todos me saludaron. Se veía que eran una familia unida. Mire el reloj y ya era las 5:45 p.m. solo quedaba una hora y quince minutos para la operación así que debía ir a revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

—Debo irme, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas— me acerque y le susurre

— ¿Vas a volver? Necesito hablar contigo algo, antes de la operación

—Esta bien, vuelvo en un rato— sentí el impulso de pasar mi manos por su rostro, pero no me contuve. El movió nuestras manos unidas y la llevo a sus labios, depositando un beso en la mía. Sus labios eran suaves, como seria sentirlos sobre los míos. "Por favor Isabella contrólate, pareces una adolecente" me reprendí mentalmente. Sin pensarlo mas pase mi otra mano por su rostro, creo que en ese momento se nos olvido todo a nuestro alrededor, nos quedamos un momento mirándonos, tratando de descifrar aquello que nos estaba pasando.

— ¡Me voy a volver diabético!—

— ¡Emmett cállate! —chillo su novia y yo me puse rojo de pies a cabeza de la vergüenza.

—Este… Carlisle necesito consultarte algo. — Trate de desviar la atención, pero la verdad es que me quedaba resolver lo de la seguridad de Edward.

—Vamos afuera— me dijo el. Mire a Edward y el soltó mis mano muy suavemente.

—Regresa— me dijo cuando llegue a la puerta, me gire y le giñe un ojo. Si, definitivamente me estaba comportando como una adolecente.

—Siempre— le respondí y el me sonrió

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tranquilo no es nada malo, solo necesito que arreglemos lo de la seguridad, ya sabes por la fama de tu hijo debemos tomar ciertas precauciones, tengo que saber si estas de acuerdo con que le restrinjamos las visitas. Seria mejor tener una lista de las personas que estarán autorizadas a visitarlo, además lo cambiaremos a otra habitación luego de la operación y se escogió un personal en especifico para que este pendiente de sus cuidados.

—Me sorprendes, has pensado en todo y has trabajado con esto mejor de lo que yo imagine. La verdad estoy de acuerdo con todo. Sobre las visitas me parece que ya conoces a todos, solo seremos la familia eso incluye a Claire y Quil, con ellos deberíamos coordinar lo de la seguridad.

—Muy bien aremos una lista por escrito y hablare con ellos cuanto antes. Edward debe estar tranquilo, para que se pueda recuperar satisfactoriamente. —

—Gracias, espero no estar causando demasiados problemas. Solo una cosa más. —Dime—

— ¿De donde conoces a mi hijo? —

* * *

**Chan Chan Chan Chan…**

**Jajaja no me maten todavía. Mis amores aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Ya se que me tarde, pero estuve fuera de servicio por algunos días. Para las que no lo saben estuve con migraña toda esta ultima semana y para completar me resfrié. Se supone que no debería estar cerca de la comp, pero me escape un ratito y les termine este. Espero que les guste, no creo que la historia se extienda mucho, pero ya veremos. Bueno me despido, antes de que me atrapen. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Con Cariño**

_**Bertlin**_


	4. Confesión

**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa y única Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo les doy una vida diferente.**

Bpov

— ¿De donde conoces a mi hijo? — levante mi rostro preocupada por la pregunta, pero me encontré con una dulce sonrisa.

—Eso es algo un poco extraño, de explicar, tal vez luego te lo cuente. —como le diría que durante años había soñado con Edward, es mas que seguro que me enviaran directo al piso de psiquiatría con camisa de fuerza y todo.

— ¿Sabes? No se si es mi imaginación, pero cada vez que mi hijo te mira lo hace con amor, también me he dado cuenta que tu pareces corresponder ese sentimiento. Por tanto necesito saber si te sientes emocionalmente preparada para asistirme en esta operación.

—Carlisle, jamás he permitido que mis sentimientos u emociones interfieran en mi trabajo. Te aseguro que entrare a ese quirófano como la doctora que soy y usare lo que siento para poner el doble de empeño en mi trabajo.

—Muy bien, eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar. Sabes que confió ciegamente en ti ya que siempre has sobresalido. —paso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me dio un suave abrazo

—Gracias, por eso. — cada vez que el me hablaba así, yo sentía ganas de correr y llorar.

— ¿Crees que pueda hablar con Greg? — pregunto Carlisle

—Claro, vamos te llevo a su oficina, le encantara verte. —Fuimos hacia la oficina de el Director del Hospital. Luego de hablar con ellos unos minutos me excuse, ya me quedaba menos tiempo. Reuní a todo el personal que estaría con nosotros, les explique a lo que nos enfrentábamos y sobre la confidencialidad que debían tener. Carlisle entro minutos después con mi jefe, se presento y yo los deje. El sabía que me faltaba por cumplir algo así que no me dijo nada. Entre al vestidor y me cambie, todavía me quedaban 25 minutos, así que nuevamente corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Una vez allí toque a su puerta.

—Entra Bella— me dijo Esme desde adentro. Asome mi cabeza y ya el me estaba viendo. Mire alrededor y no estaban los demás.

—Hola— me sonrió

—Hola, te dije que regresaría— camine hacia su lado

—Si ya veo que siempre cumples. — dijo medio divertido.

—Hija voy un momento a la cafetería, ¿Puedes quedarte? —

—Claro Esme, ve tranquila. —ella camino hacia la puerta miro a su hijo y me miro a mi y se rio.

Epov

Mi familia había llegado, todos estaban preocupados, menos yo. Tenía la seguridad que mientras ella estuviera ahí, todo estaría bien. En pocas horas ella se había vuelto importante para mi, tal vez era por los años que llevaba soñando con ella o porque su rostro angelical me transmitía paz, pero confiaba en ella y me di cuenta que mi padre también lo hacia. Cualquiera diría que estaba loco, pero una vez viendo una película de una famosa saga escuche algo sobre la impregnación y creo que por fin encontré lógica ha ese termino. Yo sentía que mi vida estaba amarrada a ella aun sin conocerla y haría lo que fuera por ella. Ahora necesitaba saber si lo que leía en sus ojos era cierto. Mi pequeña hermana sabia parte de la historia ¿Por qué como le iba a contar todo si los sueños eran bastante subiditos de tono? Bueno como sea, ella se dio cuenta rápido que vio a Bella. Sabía que en el momento que Bella saliera de la habitación, las preguntas no pararían, pero no sabía como explicarle lo que estaba pasando, tal vez ni yo mismo lo entendía. Mi ángel me dijo que tenía que ir arreglar algunas cosas, pero prometió que regresaría. Tan pronto estuviera de vuelta hablaría con ella, tal vez me tome como un loco, pero sabia que había algo diferente entre nosotros. Cada vez que ella no estaba me sentía extraño, como si me faltara algo.

—Nos piensas contar o tendremos que torturarte para que hables— tal y como lo había predicho, comenzó el interrogatorio.

—No se a que te refieres— conteste aun riéndome

—Ya Ed, ¿que te traes con ella, cuando la conociste y por que no nos habías contado? —

—Rayos Em, por lo menos respira. — reí

—¡Edward! —chillaron todos, incluyendo a mi madre.

—Mama ¿Tu también? —

—Hijo no te voy a negar que tengo mucha curiosidad.

—Bueno esta bien, a ver, la conozco desde el momento que abrí mis ojos aquí en el hospital, por eso no les había hablado de ella. Lo de que me traigo con ella, es algo que ni yo lo puedo explicar. ¿Algo mas? —

—Perdón cuñadito, pero es mas que notable que estas perdido. — comento Jasper

—Parece que por fin alguien logro romper tus barreras, porque definitivamente estas enamorado. —

—Gracias Rose. No me había dado cuenta que eras tan perceptiva. —trate de sonar un poco sarcástico, pero creo que no lo logre. Mi cuñada había dicho precisamente lo que realmente yo pensaba.

—De nada Edward. Cualquiera se daría cuenta, solo hay que ver como ustedes se miran. —

—¿Tanto así? —

—Hay hermanito eres tonto o te haces. Sabes que ella es la única que puede despertar todo eso en ti. Ella es tu destino. —

—Alice, no empieces. —

—Edward ustedes estarán juntos. Lo se y recuerda no apostar en mi contra. —

—Si madame Alice, lo que tu digas— aunque en este momento estaba tratando de bromear, sabia que cuando Alice decía algo se cumplía. Las preguntas continuaron un rato, hasta que decidieron ir a instalarse en algún hotel, llego un momento en que cerré mis ojos y me desconecte de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Al parecer los medicamentos estaban dejando de surgir efecto, porque mi cabeza estaba empezando a doler. Lo único que logre hacer fue pensar en Bella, por fin conocía su rostro ahora no me la podía sacar de la mente, pero debía controlarme. Seria muy vergonzoso que alguien se diera cuenta de los efectos de mis pensamientos. Sentía que el tiempo pasaba muy lento y ya me estaba desesperando.

—Tranquilo hijo, lo mas seguro que esta cumpliendo con su trabajo y además esta con tu padre. —

—Lo se, es que necesito hablar con ella antes de la operación. —

—Hijo yo se que no me debo meter en las cosas de ustedes, pero me parece que Rose tiene razón. Jamás te había visto mirar a ninguna chica como lo haces con ella. —

—Tienes razón y no te preocupes eres mi madre y tienes derecho a decirme lo que piensas. —

—Bueno pues entenderás cuando te digo que ella es diferente a las chicas con las que sales. — no recuerdo que mi madre fuera tan directa

—Así es, ella es muy diferente. Es una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. —

—Si, ella es una gran mujer. Según me conto tu padre Bella tiene una carrera muy prometedora, el dice que ella es una de las mejores que el tiempo que trabajaron junto ella siempre sobresalía. Además me dijo que tiene un carácter un poco fuerte, que no se deja amedrentar fácilmente y que cuando se proponía algo no descasaba hasta lograrlo. —

—Parece que mi papa esta muy orgulloso de ella. —

—Creo que si, cuando el me conto lo del accidente yo me altere mucho, pero el me dijo que lo tranquilizaba el que estuvieras en las manos de la Doctora en la que mas el confiaba. Cuando menciono el apellido Swan me tranquile un poco, tu padre hablaba tanto de ella que ya la sentía parte de la familia. — mi madre miraba por la ventana mientras me contaba estos detalles, que yo por estar envuelto primero en mis estudios y luego en mi carrera, me había perdido.

Muchas personas pensarían que mi padre estaba desilusionado por no querer ser un gran medico como el, pero no era así. El junto con mi madre fueron mi mayor apoyo. Desde pequeño me alentó cuando noto mi talento para la música. Pasara lo que pasara, siempre estuvo ahí para cada presentación que hiciera. No voy a decir que solo tengo la música porque fui a la universidad y estudie una carrera en relaciones públicas, pero la música fue siempre mi pasión. La cuestión es que mi padre siempre me decía lo orgulloso que estaba, para que estudiase medicina tenia a Emmett que aunque fuera increíble era un grandioso pediatra. Mi familia era lo mas importante que tenia y últimamente pasaba menos tiempo con ellos, pero eso cambiaria de ahora en adelante. Cuando saliera de esto sacaría el tiempo y mas si ella me aceptaba "_Rayos Edward ya estas haciendo planes, sigue así y ella pensara que estas loco_". Deje a mi imaginación volar un poco y me vi sentados en el patio de la casa de mis padres con Bella en mis brazos y sonriendo. Un toque en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Entra Bella—dijo mi madre sonriendo. Asomo la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que yo la estaba viendo. Miro alrededor como buscando a los demás.

—Hola— la salude con una gran sonrisa. Oh si ya parecía un adolecente enamorado.

—Hola, te dije que regresaría— camino hasta mi

—Si ya veo que siempre cumples. — me parecía divertido que aclarara.

—Hija voy un momento a la cafetería, ¿Puedes quedarte? — mire a mi madre y vi que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

—Claro Esme, ve tranquila. —ella camino hacia la puerta miro me miro, miro a Bella y se rio. Parecía una niña pequeña que planeaba una travesura. Luego de salir Bella se quedo viendo la puerta por un momento.

— ¿Todo bien? —

—Si ¿Es mi imaginación o eso fue una excusa para dejarnos solos? —por lo menos le parecía divertido

—Creo que estamos de acuerdo en eso. — le conteste pasando la mano por mi pelo, pero cuando toque el área del impacto me dolió y no pude reprimir un pequeño lamento.

—Hey ¿Qué paso? ¿Te duele mucho? — ella se acerco mas y comenzó a revisarme.

—Tranquila, estoy bien, solo que me toque el golpe. — dije tomando sus manos.

— ¿Seguro? Por favor no me ocultes nada. Debo saber de cualquier molestia. —

—Sushh, amor no te estoy ocultando nada, de veras. — note como ella soltó el aire, parece como si hubiese dejado de respirar por un momento.

—Ok. Perdón por mi reacción. Creo que exagere un poquito. —

—Esta bien te perdono, pero con una condición—

—Que bien con condiciones y todo. A ver y cual será esa? —

—Que me prometas escuchar lo que te tengo que decir sin Salí corriendo, por lo menos hasta que termine—

—Oh! Eso me parece peligroso, pero te prometo intentarlo— este era el momento.

—Muy bien, siéntate aquí por favor— le dije señalando un lado de la cama. — Lo que te voy a contar te parecerá de locos. No se que explicación tendrá esto, pero desde hace muchos años he tenido unos sueños, se podría decir que es el mismo casi todo el tiempo, pero al principio en el solo veía unos ojos, nunca sentí temor de ellos porque me transmitían miles de hermosos sentimientos, con los años los sueños variaron un poco, algunas veces era que iba caminando por algún lugar y me encontraba con la persona dueño de esos ojos. Hace unos días los sueños eran algo diferente, llego un punto en que escuchaba la voz, podía respirar su olor y otras cosas que mejor ni mencionar en este momento. La cosa es que cuando llegue aquí y me hablaste no lo podía creer, por fin frente a mi estaban aquellos ojos acompañados de un hermoso rostro, por eso pensé que había muerto. Bella tu eres esa persona. — la sentí respirar profundo, pero no decía nada. Me miraba como tratando de entender algo. Esperaba que en cualquier momento saliera corriendo, pero ella no se movía. Luego me miro directo a los ojos. —Bella por favor di algo.

La espera me estaba volviendo loco. Ella levanto una mano, haciéndome seña de que esperara, volvió a respirar y trago fuerte.

Bpov

Como es posible que el me estuviera contando esto, ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mi? Esperaba que en algún momento saliera una cámara y me dijeran que esto era una broma, pero eso no pasaba. Entonces como el sabia de lo que pasaba. Lo miraba, pero me di cuenta que el me estaba hablando en serio. ¿Podría ser cierto que dos personas que nunca se habían conocido, que vivían en mundos tan distintos, pasaran por lo mismo? No se si era coincidencia o el destino, pero parecía que algo se confabulaba para que en algún momento nos encontráramos. De repente me había quedado sin palabras. Cuando dijo que yo era esa persona, respire profundo. Me debatía entre salir de esa habitación o tirarme en sus brazos.

—Bella por favor di algo— Levante mi mano para que me diera un momento. Volví a respirar y trague el nudo que tenia en mi garganta.

—Edward, ahora necesito hablar yo y que no me interrumpas. ¿Ok? — Vi temor en su mirada y poco me falto para reírme.

—Me parece justo— contesto casi en un susurro

—No se como te lo tomaras, pero créeme que no tengo idea de cómo llegamos a esto. Por lo que me contaste puedo confirmar que no me estoy volviendo loca como pensé. Yo también llevo años pasando por esto, una vez lo hable con mi madre y me dijo que eso eran tonterías de adolecente, pero al igual que paso contigo, los sueños variaron. Te puedo jurar que el mas fuerte y mas real lo tuve esta mañana antes de que tu llegaras. Solo hay una persona que no tomo esto como una locura y es mas ella me dijo que esperara, que algún día tu aparecerías, pero en ese momento fui yo la que me burle. Cuando llegaste aquí y me toco atenderte me sentí ansiosa. Entenderás que como medico trato de que las emociones no afecten mi trabajo, pero contigo era diferente. Cuando abriste tus ojos me quede paralizada, por fin las palabras de mi amiga se habían cumplido y te tenia frente a mi. La vida por fin logro ponernos frente a frente, aunque fuera de esta manera. — Ahora era el quien no decía nada, me observaba detenidamente, respiro profundo y me sonrió.

—Creo que tu amiga y mi hermana deberían montar un puesto de consultas o algo así— me tuve que reír.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —

—Bueno, Alice siempre me dijo que nos encontraríamos y cuando te vio hoy me dijo que tu y yo estaríamos juntos. Siempre hemos dicho que ella es medio adivina y jamás nadie en la familia apuesta en su contra. —

— ¡oh! Bueno saberlo. —

—¿Bella puedo pedirte algo? —

—Lo que sea— le respondí tranquila

— ¿Segura? —

—Claro—

—Hay algo que quiero hacer desde que te vi, pero no me atrevía y aunque ahora tengo el valor no me puedo levantar de aquí. — no lo deje terminar, solo seguí un impulso y pegue mis labios a los suyos. El tomo mi cara entre sus manos y nos envolvimos en aquel dulce beso. Esto era mil veces mejor que mis sueños. Roso muy suave mi labio inferior con su lengua como pidiendo permiso el cual no le negué. Profundizamos aquel beso como si de el dependiera nuestras vidas. Nos separamos cuando ya nos faltaba el aire.

— ¡Wao! Eso fue… — no pude continuar

—Mejor que en los sueños— completo el

—Definitivamente— sonreí como una tonta

—Amor, a pesar de todo este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida—

—Edward, quiero que me prometas una cosa— En este momento sentí temor de perderlo

—Lo que quieras mi ángel—

—Promete que vas a mantenerte con vida, yo voy a estar ahí con tu padre haciendo nuestro trabajo, pero depende de ti. — sentí las lagrimas bajar por mi rostro.

—Amor, no llores. Ahora que te encontré no me pienso rendir, voy a luchar por ti y por mi familia. Te lo prometo —Paso sus manos por mi rostro tratando de secar las lagrimas que por el descendían.

—Ok. Ya lo prometiste, no se te ocurra jugarme ninguna bromita allá adentro, porque si no ya comprobaras lo que dicen de mi carácter. —

—Creo que ya estoy temblando. — me guiño un ojo y luego me halo suavemente hacia el para volver a unir nuestros labios en un beso. Momento después sentí la puerta abrirse y escuche la risa de alguien. Cuando nos separamos, mi cara se puso tan roja como la sangre que se acumulaba en ella. Ahí parados estaban Carlisle y Esme, me asuste por la reacción que pudieran tener, pero en sus miradas solo había ternura.

—Creo que llegamos en un mal momento— Comento Carlisle

—Eso creo amor. — le respondió su esposa bastante divertida. Por un momento una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, pero esta se borro al ver que había llegado el momento de la operación. Me gire hacia Edward y trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa.

— Ya es hora, recuerda lo que me prometiste. Sin trampas. ¿OK? — el me sonrió tomo mis manos y les dio un suave apretón, luego las llevo a sus labios y dejo un beso en cada una. No me pude contener lo abrace y me envolvió en sus brazos pegándome mas a su pecho. Deje que su olor me llenara, aquellos minutos se me hicieron muy cortos, pero sabia que esto era necesario, así que me fui soltando.

—Regresa— le dije

—Siempre—

Luego de que Esme le diera un beso, se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

—Tranquila hija, todo va a salir bien y pronto nos reuniremos como la gran familia que somos y de la cual por lo que veo tu eres miembro. Ve con ellos. —sonreí tímidamente y la abrace. Nos separamos por un momento en lo que yo me lavaba y me preparaba para entrar al quirófano. A mi lado Carlisle hacia lo mismo.

— ¿Preparada hija? — Recordaba las muchas veces que habíamos trabajado juntos y el siempre me llamaba así.

—Preparada maestro— le respondí

—Creo que suegro suena mejor— me susurro y yo me sonroje

—En este momento creo que mejor es que sea la Dra. Swan, tu ex estudiante, y Bella se quede fuera. —

—Hija se que este momento es difícil para los dos, pero te agradezco que accedieras acompañarme. De lo demás hablaremos cando salgamos de esto. —

—Vamos a comenzar— nos indico el anestesiólogo. Entre a la sala y me pare a un lado. Ya le habían comenzado a administrar la anestesia, así que dentro de muy poco se dormiría.

—Bella— me llamo muy suave. Mire a Carlisle y este me indico que me acercara.

—Aquí estoy, amor— le susurre al oído

—Quédate conmigo, no me sueltes hasta que me duerma. — su voz cada vez era mas débil.

—Recuerda tu promesa— necesitaba que el lo recordara.

—Te amo— me susurro

—Yo también, te amo— una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y ya no dijo mas.

* * *

**Bueno mis amores lamento la tardanza, aunque creo que muchas ni me han extrañado con el estreno de Eclipse. La verdad es que tuve un bloqueo, además me desilusione un poco al ver que esta historia no esta teniendo mucho apoyo, eso me hizo sentir algo triste, por lo que no me salía mucho. La verdad es que ya tengo la idea completa sobre lo que pasara, así que me temo que no la extenderé mucho. Con respecto a la otra historia se que estarán ansiosas por leer el prox. Cap, pero la tristeza me afecto en ambas. Agradezco a las que me siguen y les pido disculpa por la espera. Recuerden que les quiero mucho. Me despido y será hasta la próxima.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Con Cariño**

_**Bertlin**_

**P.S. No acostumbro hacer esto, pero por favor dejen Reviews por favor.**


	5. Confusión y dolor

**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa y única Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo les doy una vida diferente.**

**Si estas leyendo esto gracias por tu paciencia y por esperar a que mi cabecita se centrara. Espero que les guste el cap. Lean la nota después de terminar.

* * *

**

EPOV

Después de decirlo todo y que ella me confeso haber pasado por lo mismo, no pude evitar sentirme en las nubes. Cuando por fin probé sus labios me sentí en el cielo, ese era mi lugar, junto a ella. Bella estaba inquieta hasta el punto de hacerme prometer que me mantendría con vida, como si yo me fuera a rendir justo ahora que la había encontrado. Sus lágrimas desataron en mi el instinto de protegerla y cuando me amenazo con que si pasaba algo adentro entonces iba a conocer lo que decían de su carácter me dieron ganas de reír, la verdad parecía un gatito tratando de aparentar ser león, pero mejor me lo tomaba en serio. Para calmarla la hale hacia mi y la volví a besar, pero en eso entraron mis padres, el temor cruzo por lo ojos de ella, creo que pensó que mis padres se enojarían. La reacción de mis padres era la que yo esperaba, ellos sonreían y hasta estaban bromeando. De repente sentí a Bella tensarse y la sonrisa que había en sus labios se borro, al mirar a la puerta me di cuenta que era porque había llegado el momento. Volvió a mirarme y forzó una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos solo había temor.

— Ya es hora, recuerda lo que me prometiste. Sin trampas. ¿OK? — me dijo y yo le sonreí. Tome sus manos y les dio un suave apretón, luego deje un beso en cada una. Mi madre se acerco me dio un beso, repitió lo mismo con Bella y mi padre. Me llevaron hasta la sala de operaciones, un hombre que se presento como el Doctor Marcus Volturi, me explico que seria el anestesiólogo, salió un momento para avisar que comenzarían. Luego se acerco y me comenzaron a aplicar la anestesia. Sentía como mis ojos se cerraban.

—Bella— la llame con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

—Aquí estoy, amor— me susurro en el oído

—Quédate conmigo, no me sueltes hasta que me duerma. — sabia que quedaba poco, para que me quedara totalmente dormido

—Recuerda tu promesa— me repitió y sentí que era el momento perfecto, no podía esperar mas.

—Te amo— le susurre. Eso era lo que yo sentía y ella debía saberlo

—Yo también, te amo— mi corazón dio un salto y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Con esas palabras me deje ir.

BPOV

Mire a mi alrededor, pero nadie se había dado cuenta de nuestra pequeña conversación. No era que me avergonzara, solo que podía poner en riesgo mi trabajo y perder la autoridad frente al personal. Me aleje poco a poco de el, solté su mano y la acomode al lado de su cuerpo. Respire profundo y fue cuando note que Carlisle me observaba.

— ¿Comenzamos? — pregunte con voz fuerte y segura. No sabia de donde me salía determinación en este momento, pero habíamos prometido estar ahí, el lucharía por estar bien y yo debía hacer mi trabajo.

—Si— contesto Carlisle. El resto del personal solo asintió con su cabeza. La operación no debía ser complicada, pero dado a que se trataba de la cabeza era mejor no tomarse las cosas a la ligera. Carlisle comenzó con el procedimiento. Había la posibilidad d que si se trataba esto con medicamentos, el coagulo se deshiciera por si mismo, pero estaba muy cerca del cerebro y no queríamos tomar ningún riesgo. La lección era moderada, pero aun así era mejor actuar a la brevedad. Estuve al lado de mi mentor haciendo mi trabajo, en la aquela sala solo se escuchaba el ruido de las maquinas y las respiraciones, de momento hubo la maquina que indicaba el ritmo cardiaco se detuvo y se escucho aquel pitido, que logro también detener mi corazón, pero no mis movimientos. Me acerque a cuerpo de Edward y las ordenes de Carlisle al resto del personal no se hicieron esperar, el y yo nos miramos un momento, pero sin detenernos de hacer nuestro trabajo. Baje mi cabeza y me acerque al oído de Edward.

—Estas metido en un gran lio, recuerda lo que me prometiste. Te amo. — le susurre en un tono que hasta mi me dio miedo. De pronto la maquina comenzó a marcar nuevamente el ritmo cardiaco y mi corazón volvió a latir al igual que el de el.

—Ni creas que por eso te voy a perdonar la bromita— volví hablarle y su ritmo aumento, era como si el me escuchara, a pesar de la anestesia. Carlisle se me quedo viendo y me sonrió. Me enderece y regrese a su lado para así continuar.

—Eres de temer, no se que le habrás dicho, pero gracias— su voz era bastante suave, el resto dl personal me miro un momento, pero al ver mi expresión volvieron a lo suyo.

Ya eran casi las 9:30(21:30) de la noche y estábamos culminando, luego del pequeño incidente todo siguió normal. Al terminar Edward fue llevado a la sala de recuperación, mientras que Carlisle y yo fuimos a cambiarnos. Una vez listos el me dijo que iría hablar con su familia y que yo me fuera con Edward para supuestamente revisar y vigilar su recuperación. Había que esperar haber si despertaba, estas próximas horas eran decisivas. Llegue a donde el estaba, se veía tan tranquilo, primero revise sus signos vitales, sobre todo el trabajo primero, luego me acerque a sus rostro y deje un suave beso en sus labios, mientras las lagrimas descendían por mi rostro. De verdad me había asustado mucho cuando su corazón paro de latir, pero en ese momento la que estaba ahí era la doctora, ahora aquí estaba la mujer. El era el hombre que amaba y por un momento sentí que lo había perdido, no sabia que pasaría de aquí en adelante, pero estaba segura que lo único que quería era estar a su lado. Luego de una hora llego el momento de pasarlo a su nueva habitación, Carlisle ya había llegado y me comento que todos estaban mas tranquilos y que aunque con mucha dificultad los había enviado a descansar.

—Hija se que no vas aceptar, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo. Vete a tu casa a descansar, yo me quedo. — El tenia razón yo no aceptaría, en este momento no había quien me separa de el.

—Ve y descansa tu, cualquier cosa yo te aviso. —Mi voz salió débil y con un poco de temor.

—Esta bien, ya sabía que no aceptarías, Esme ya me lo había advertido— me miro sonriendo

—Lo siento, se que yo no soy nada de el, pero esto es mas fuerte que yo— confesé

—Bella no repitas eso, tu eres mucho para el, ustedes se aman y eso es suficiente para que tengas el derecho de estar a su lado. —

—Gracias—

—Gracias a ti. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — me dijo un poco serio

—Claro, pero no te prometo contestar— Ambos reímos

—Como sea. ¿Qué le dijiste, para que su corazón volviera a latir? —

—Solo le recordé su promesa, de que no se iba a rendir. —

— ¿Y cuando su corazón latió mas rápido? — se me escapo una leve carcajada

—Este, este.. Bueno yo le dije antes de la operación que nada de bromitas, porque si no iba a conocer lo que decían de mi carácter y en ese momento le dije que por regresar no creyera que se lo iba a perdonar. — Carlisle me miro por un momento y luego comenzó a reír fuertemente.

—Creo que se lo tomo en serio, lo compadezco cuando despierte, el pobre todavía no te conoce. — me reí con el, aunque no sabría si cumpliría lo que le había dicho. Yo solo quería que el reaccionara y volver a ver sus ojos brillar.

—Ya veremos si no sale corriendo—

—Bueno hija yo me voy entonces, nos vemos mañana temprano, cualquier cambio me llamas. — asentí y lo acompañe hasta la sala de espera. Allí todavía estaba Esme. Corrió hacia mi y me abrazo.

— ¿Cariño estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?—

—Si estoy bien. — respondí

—Ya nos conto Carlisle el susto que pasaron, no se que le habrás dicho, pero gracias. —Carlisle me miro y comenzó a reír.

—Creo que nuestro hijo quiere conocer el carácter de Bella—comento el. Esme me miro, pero pareció no entender mucho

— ¿De que me perdí? —

—Tranquila amor mas tarde te explico. — mire a Carlisle con mi mejor cara de suplica, pero este negó con su cabeza y volvió a reír.

—Bueno me regreso a la habitación—

—Buenas noches hija, dale un beso de mi parte—

—Buenas noches a ambos, les aviso cualquier cosa— me despedí, camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de descanso, recogí una cobija (Frisa o manta) y regrese a la habitación. Al entrar lo revise, no habían cambios. Pase mis manos por su rostro y su cabello, se veía tan tranquilo, pero ya extrañaba su sonrisa. Me senté en el sillón a su lado y tome una de sus manos.

—Hay amor no sabes lo que hiciste pasar, por un momento sentí que te perdía, no creas que se me va a olvidar tan fácil. Me hubiera muerto ahí mismo si desidias no regresar. ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer? — Las lágrimas recorrían otra vez mi rostro, en este momento volví a ser Bella y frente a mi dormido estaba aquel hombre que había perturbado mis sueños por años. Por el cual no había logrado sostener una relación por mucho tiempo. Ahora por fin estaba aquí sintiendo lo mismo, habiendo pasado por todo lo que yo había pasado. "_Que pasara ahora_" me pregunte mentalmente.

No se en que momento me dormí, pero si sentí cuando la puerta se abrió. Levante mi cara y allí estaban sus padres.

—Buenos días hija— me saludaron ambos

—Buenos días— le respondí con una sonrisa

— ¿Ningún cambio? —

—No. —Me levante y comencé con las revisiones de rutina, todo continuaba igual.

— ¿Por qué no despierta? — Pregunto Esme un poco asustada

—Amor no es nada malo. Su cerebro esta sanando y reaccionara cuando este listo.

— ¿Eso tomara mucho? —

—No lo sabemos, tal vez despierte hoy, mañana o en algunos días— respondió Carlisle. Yo sabía todo eso, pero aun así estaba ansiosa.

—Se que la operación no fue tan complicada, pero me gustaría saber las consecuencias que podría tener. — Esme parecía esta tranquila, pero era verdad teníamos que pensar en las secuelas.

—El podría presentar desorientación, mareos, cambios de humor, problemas de movimientos, visión borrosa y hasta podría ser que no recuerde algunas cosas. — se que sonaba cruel decir todo eso, pero en ese momento hablo la doctora en mi, mientras Bella se moría por dentro al escuchar de si misma todo. Todo comenzó a darme vueltas, pero Carlisle se acerco rápido y me sostuvo. Me sentó en el sillón, al parecer mi cuerpo ya me estaba traicionando, el haber trabajado sin descansar, no haberme alimentado correctamente, pasar la noche en el hospital y mis nervios, causaron un desequilibrio en mi.

Esme se acerco y me puso el desayuno al frente, iba a protestar, pero con mirarla me basto para no hacerlo. La verdad es que todo estaba delicioso. Carlisle insistió para que me fuera a descansar y lo obedecí. Una vez en mi apartamento camine hacia el baño abrí la llave del agua y deje que la tina se llenara. Me desprendí de mis ropas, comprobé que la temperatura fuera la deseada, cerré la llave y entre. El agua caliente fue relajando mis músculos, pero mi mente comenzó a divagar en lo sucedido. En cuestión de horas, mi vida prácticamente había cambiado, sentí amor, desesperación y dolo, todo en un solo día. Cerraba mis ojos y veía sus rostro, aun sentía el sabor de sus besos y su olor. Salí de ahí, me puse un pijama sencillo y me fui a la cama. Llame a Carlisle, pero este me dijo que todo continuaba igual que tratara de descansar. Gracias a Dios ese día no tenia que trabajar

Me levante al medio día y me sentía desorientada, me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y me dirigí a la cocina. Me imagine que ellos no se habrían separado de Edward así que decidí prepárales algo de comida. Metí todo en envases plásticos, tome utensilios desechables acomode todo y me dirigí al hospital. Al llegar como me imaginaba Carlisle y Esme continuaban allí.

—Hola de nuevo— dije al entrar

—Hola hija, ¿Descansaste? — me pregunto Esme

—Un poco. Espero que no les moleste, pero les traje comida. —

—Gracias, estaba pensando ir a la cafetería a buscar algo— comento Carlisle. Saque lo que les había traído y el olor lleno la habitación.

—Dios eso huele delicioso— sonrió Esme. Les serví y ambos se sentaron a comer.

—Ummm, además de una gran doctora, también cocinas excelente. Creo que mi hijo se saco la lotería contigo— con ese comentario de Carlisle me puse roja

—Amor déjala tranquila, mira que después sale huyendo y Edward nos mata— al parecer su estado de animo estaba mejor. Mientras ellos comían, me acerque a Edward, tome su mano y le di un beso en su frente.

—Así que sigues dormido, espero que no lo estés haciendo para librarte de el problema. — Como medico sabia el porque no reaccionaba aun, pero quería hablarle y hacerle bromas.

Mas tarde llegaron el resto de la familia, me iba a salir de la habitación para darle privacidad cuando alguien me aguanto.

— ¿Por qué te vas? — me gire y era la Rose quien me retenía

—Es un momento familiar— le respondí un poco nerviosa

—Eso es cierto, pero ya tu eres parte de esta familia. Este es tu lugar. — casi me arrastro hasta al lado de la cama. Todos nos miraban y yo me sonroje.

— ¿Pasa algo amor? — le pregunto Emmett

—La verdad si, ¿familia a alguno le molesta que Bella este aquí? —

—No— contestaron todos a la vez

—Ok. Vez lo que te dije. — me sonrió y yo baje mi cabeza.

Los días fueron pasando, yo pasaba bastante tiempo en el hospital entre mi trabajo y Edward. Cuando me tocaban los turnos de noche, iba continuamente a su habitación, en mis descansos también, solía leerle ya que Esme me dijo que le encantaba. Cuando me iba a mi casa a descansar, no podía dejar de pensar en el.

Ya había pasado una semana y al tener el próximo día libre me quede con el. Esa noche le leí, le conté algunas cosas de mi trabajo y de la relación que había establecido con su familia. Estaba dormida cuando sentí un movimiento en la cama. Me enderece rápido y cuando mire sus rostro me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban confundidos. "_Esperen, ¿confundido?_" algo raro sucedía.

—Hola— le dije. El me volvió a mirar por un momento y trato de moverse

—Hola— me respondió. Me levante del sillón y me acerque para revisarlo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — estaba nerviosa

— ¿Quién es usted? — Sentí como si me hubieran echado agua fría, por encima, respire profundo y contuve mis lagrimas. El no me recordaba "esto puede ser pasajero" dijo la doctora en mi, pero a Bella le dolía.

—Soy la Dra. Isabella Swan, necesito saber como se siente—

—Mareado, confundido ¿Qué me paso? —

—Tuvo un accidente. ¿Recuerda su nombre? —

—Edward Cullen. —

—Muy bien Sr. Cullen, le avisare a su familia que ha reaccionado, pero por favor no trate de levantarse. — tome el teléfono y llame a Carlisle. En poco tiempo todos estaban ahí. Carlisle comenzó con las revisiones, mientras yo buscaba la manera de salir de la habitación. Sabia que tenia que decirle a mi mentor que el no me reconocía, pero en ese momento no me salían las palabras. Sentía un nudo en mi garganta, si habría mi boca no me podría contener y lloraría.

Edward hablaba tranquilamente con su padre mientras este lo revisaba, cuando le pregunto sobre lo que recordaba, el le dijo que solo sabia que estaba en el carro con Claire. Todos se giraron a verme, pero yo baje la cabeza. Cuando Esme me soltó un momento, me salí rápido de la habitación.

—Bella— me llamo Carlisle en el pasillo. No me atrevía a girarme, ya no había aguantado mas y estaba llorando. El se acerco y me abrazo.

—Lo siento—

—Hija sobre todo eres humana— su abrazo se hizo mas fuerte

—Yo sabia que esto podía pasar, no debí reaccionar así— el me fue soltando y me extendió un pañuelo.

—Eso lo sabia la Dra. Swan, pero para Bella los conocimientos no tienen significado. Yo en tu lugar hubiera reaccionado igual o mejor dicho no se como te contuviste allá adentro. — la puerta se volvió abrir y salió Esme, se acerco y me abrazo.

—¿Hija cómo te sientes? — se notaba preocupada

—La Dra. Swan esta tranquila— le respondí

— ¿Y Bella? — me enfrento, respire profundo y una lagrima se me escapo junto con un sollozo y no le pude responder.

EPOV

Abrí mis ojos y no sabia donde estaba. Me sentía mareado, me moví un poco y allí a mi lado vi a una chica. Estaba dormida, me pareció que estaría incomoda en la posición que estaba, pero cuando me moví despertó. Se enderezo rápido y pude ver su rostro, había algo familiar en ella, pero no recordaba haberla conocido. Ella me saludo mientras yo seguía tratando de recordar de donde la conocía. Comenzó a revisarme, pero sus manos temblaban, me pregunto como me sentía y yo le pregunte su nombre. Vi como su rostro cambio, me pareció ver sus ojos inundarse de lagrimas, pero respiro profundo y luego de un breve momento me respondió.

—Soy la Dra. Isabella Swan, necesito saber como se siente— así que era una doctora.

—Mareado, confundido ¿Qué me paso? — no recordaba porque estaba ahí.

—Tuvo un accidente. ¿Recuerda su nombre? —

—Edward Cullen. — un accidente, solo recuerdo que iba hacia el hotel luego mas nada.

—Muy bien Sr. Cullen, le avisare a su familia que ha reaccionado, pero por favor no trate de levantarse. — su voz se entrecortaba por momentos. La vi tomar el teléfono y por lo que escuche hablaba con mi padre. Ella permaneció allí hasta que todos llegaron. No podía parar de mirarla, pero ella me escondía sus ojos. Había algo que me inquietaba. Ella parecía estar sufriendo y eso no se porque me dolía. Recibí abrazos y besos de mi familia, mi padre comenzó a revisarme y mientras me hacia preguntas. Note que mi madre estaba abrazada a la doctora, cosa que me sorprendió un poco. Mi padre requirió mi atención al preguntarme que recordaba sobre lo sucedido. No entendí porque todos se giraron a mirarla cuando respondí. La cara de todos era una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando. Mi madre se acerco un momento soltando así a la Dra. Swan, de pronto todos giraron al sentir la puerta, ella se había ido. Mi padre salió rápido detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —le pregunte a mi madre

—Tranquilo hijo, todo esta bien—

— ¿Por qué ella salió así? — volví a preguntar. Todos se miraron, pero nadie me respondió. Mi madre se disculpo un momento y salió tras ellos. En la habitación todos trataban de actuar normal, pero en sus ojos había algo diferente. Deje de prestarles atención, cada minuto que pasaba sentía como que algo me faltaba. ¿Quien era ella? se supone que yo la conocía, sentía que la conocía. Además cuando desperté ella estaba ahí, no como doctora, ella me estaba cuidando, lo que significa que mi familia confiaba en ella. En un momento me di cuenta que me sentía extraño porque ella no estaba. Mis padres regresaron, pero ella no venia con ellos, eso me sorprendió y entristeció.

— ¿Y la doctora? — mi madre me miro algo sorprendida, pero no contesto.

—Bella fue a hacer las anotaciones, correspondientes a tu caso— contesto mi padre.

— ¿Le pasa algo? —

—Hijo, al parecer tienes shock post traumático, lo que causa que no recuerdes lo que sucedió el día del accidente. —

— ¿Solo lo de el día del accidente? —pregunte, si era así porque no la reconocía a ella.

—Al parecer, solo lo de ese día, pero puede ser que al pasar los días todo eso pase. — ¿Ella regresara? — mi madre sonrió

—Siempre— me contesto. Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, como invocando algún recuerdo. Alice se acerco a mi lado.

— ¿Aun recuerdas tus sueños? — me pregunto tan bajito que nadie mas la escucho, yo sabia a lo que se refería, pero no entendía porque me lo preguntaba.

—Si ¿Por? —

—Solo necesitaba confirmarlo. — Ella me dejo aun mas confundido. Me sentí cansado, por lo que me quede dormido y justo como si Alice hubiera puesto una película a correr en mi cerebro volví a soñar. Solo que esta vez estaba en un quirófano viendo aquellos ojos, cuando dije un te amo y la voz de un ángel me respondió yo también te amo. Comencé a despertar y escuchaba voces, pero la habitación estaba casi a oscuras. Una de las voces era la de mi madre y la otra me sonaba conocida, pero no sabia porque.

—Hija, ve a descansar. Estuviste cuidándolo anoche y en todo el día has estado por ahí dando vueltas, debes estar cansada. A demás mañana tienes turno temprano. —

—Esta bien, cualquier cosa me llamas. — Sentí que alguien me miraba, así que preferí seguir haciéndome el dormido.

—Yo se que pronto todo esto pasara y el lo recordara. — dijo mi madre bajito

—Eso debería decírtelo yo. Mejor me voy, no valla hacer que despierte y me vea aquí. Aunque no lo creas me siento extraña cuando se me queda viendo. —

—El me pregunto que pasaba y que si tu volverías. Le dije que no pasaba nada y con respecto a lo de volver le dije siempre. —

—Así será, nos vemos mañana temprano. — luego sentí unos pasos cerca de mi.

—Despídete como deberías. — hablo mi madre. Sentí como tomaron mi mano y una corriente me recorrió. Luego algo suave que pude distinguir como labios, rozaron los míos.

—Te amo— me dijo aquella persona y sentí algo húmedo caer en mi rostro. Cuando los pasos se fueron alejando abrí un poco mis ojos y vi una larga cabellera marrón alejarse. Esa era ella, era la doctora.

—Buenas noches hija, me llamas cuando llegues— se despidió mi madre

—Buenas noches Esme— ambas se abrazaron y ella salió de la habitación. Nuevamente me sentí incompleto, aquel beso y sus palabras me hicieron sentir vivo y tan pronto ella se marcho un dolor me invadía. Cuanto antes tenia que recordar quien era ella y porque sentía el deseo de que no se alejara.

**Bueno mis amores espero que disculpen mi tardanza, como les había comentado**** mi cabeza estaba medio enredada y para completar mi muso desapareció, creo que me lo raptaron así que si alguien lo ve avísenme "Edward te necesito urgente" Ya seque muchas se sorprendieron por el rumbo de la historia, espero que no me quieran matar, pero les prometo que esto se arreglara pronto. Creo que esto se acabara pronto, ya tengo mas o menos lo que pasara y tal vez nos queden tres cap. y el epilogo, ya veremos que pasa con mi loca cabecita. Bueno me despido agradezco a los que me siguen y me han añadido en sus alertas y a Ginegine, kekapehe, Black Cullen Sophia, Leida Jim y Nelly y Ross (por favor déjenme alguna dirección para contestarles) sus reviews son el combustible que me enciende. Nos leemos pronto. **

**Con cariño**

_**Bertlin**_

**P.D. 1 Ya reactive mi msn si me quieren añadir es theangel_18(arroba)hotmail(punto)com. Por favor especifiquen que son de ff**

**P.D. 2 Para las que leen la otra historia, me gustaria saber si quieren el Edwar POV de lo que paso en el cap anterior.**


	6. La clave

**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa y única Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo les doy una vida diferente y los manipulo a mi antojo. jajajaja. Perdón hoy me siento malvada.

* * *

**

BPOV

No recuerdo como llegue a mi apartamento, solo era consiente del dolor. Si, la doctora Swan sabia que esto podía pasar y que podía ser temporal, pero como razona con el corazón.

El no me recordaba, no recordaba nada de lo que habías pasado y hablado. Al cerrar la puerta me deje resbalar por ella, hasta tocar el piso. Sentía como me faltaba el aire por el dolor en mi pecho. Las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro como una cascada y creo que todo el edificio escucho mis sollozos.

En algún momento recordé que debía llamar a Esme. Trate de acallar mis sollozos, con las lagrimas no podía luchar. Tome mi celular, busque su número y la llame.

—Hola ¿Bella? —

—Si Esme soy yo. Ya llegue a mi casa. —

—Hija, Edward me estuvo preguntando por ti— me quede sin habla

— ¿Por qué? —

— Bueno hija, el se dio cuenta de cómo saliste y nos ha preguntado que te pasaba, Después que te fuiste a tu casa me comento que le dolía vete triste, pero que no entendía porque. —

— O sea que seguimos igual—

—Mas o menos. Alice me dijo que necesita hablar contigo—

—Ok. Mañana la busco—

—Descansa hija—

—Igual tu— me despedí de ella y literalmente me arrastre hasta el baño. Me quite la ropa y me meti bajo la ducha. El agua caliente comenzó a relajar mis musculos, pero una vez mas comencé a llorar.

Los recuerdos me atacaron con fuerza y no luche contra ellos. Cuando ya no pude seguir ahí, salí me seque, tome una t-shirt y ropa interior me la coloque y me metí en la cama. Mi estomago rugió en señal de que no me había alimentado, pero lo ignore. Cerré los ojos y puede ver su cara sonriéndome. No se e que momento me quede dormida, pero volví a soñar. Esta vez me encontraba en el hospital, iba a su habitación y al entrar el me recibió con una sonrisa.

—Volviste amor—dijo emocionado

—Te dije que siempre lo haría— me acerque, nos abrazamos, el tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso. Así permanecimos unos minutos, luego comenzó a dejar beso por toda mi cara.

—Te amo— me susurro al oído

—yo también te amo— volvimos a besarnos cada beso era mas intenso, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevábamos en eso. De repente nos separamos y vi confusión en sus ojos. Algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Quién eres? — me pregunto, mientras me soltaba y se alejaba.

—Edward— Grite y quede sentada en mi cama. "Fue un sueño, fue un sueño" me repetía mentalmente. Mire el reloj y eran las 5 am. Mi turno empezaba a las 6 así que me levante. Prepare café y desayuno, no era que yo fuera a comerlo, pero le llevaría a Esme. Me duche lo mas rápido que pude me vestí y Salí hacia el hospital.

5:40am definitivamente había roto un record. Fui directo a la habitación, aun estaba oscuro, abri con mucho cuidado, el estaba dormido.

—Buenos días hija— escuche una voz suave

—Buenos días— me acerque y abrace a Esme

—No dormiste bien— afirmo, yo le di una leve sonrisa

—Te traje desayuno y café— le entregue la mochila con las cosas.

—Gracias cariño, tu siempre tan atenta. ¿No lo vas a saludar? —

— ¿Y si despierta? No quiero asustarlo— la verdad era que me dolía ver la confusión en su mirada.

—Adelante, acércate, el esta dormido, pero si despierta, no pasa nada, ya te dije anoche el a preguntado por ti— me acerque a la cama, se veía tan tranquilo, aunque su expresión era triste. Pase mis dedos por su rostro, luego me acerque y deje un suave beso en sus labios. Al alejarme, la expresión de su cara había cambiado, ahora había una leve sonrisa.

—Te amo— le susurre al oído y me aleje. —Tengo que irme, regreso después. Cuando Alice llegue que me busque— me despedí de Esme y salí de allí. Algo en mi estaba un poco mas tranquila, al ver que inconscientemente parecía reconocerme.

Camine hasta mi lugar de trabajo, comencé a prepararme, me reuni con mis internos y luegonos fuimos a las visitas son los pacientes, ya eran la 7:50am cuando encontré con mi ultimo expediente.

Nombre: Edward Cullen

Mi corazón se congelo. Debía entrar a revisarlo, estando el despierto y estaba sola. Comencé a dar vueltas, estaba apunto de hiperventilar, cuando una voz me distrajo.

—Bella— me llamo

—Alice—

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento?— pregunto sonriendo.

—Claro, acompáñame. — nos dirigimos hacia uno de los cubículos donde atendía a los pacientes. —Dime ¿Cuál es la urgencia? —

—Primero déjame abrazarte cuñadita— así lo hizo—Ahora, quería decirte algo, no se si mi hermano te hablo de esto, pero aun recuerda los sueños. No se si eso te dice algo—

—Los sueños— afirme, mientras le sonreía

— Ok, veo que sabes de lo que hablo—

— Si Alice, el me lo conto antes de la cirugía y te confieso que yo he vivido los mismo. — Ella me miro algo sorprendida, pero comenzó a reír.

—Lo sabía, ustedes están hechos para estar juntos. Bueno ya que lo sabes, creo que eso puede ayudar—

—No se como Alice, pero lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora tengo que ir a revisarlo y me muero de los nervios— Ella me abrazo

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien— Caminamos juntas hasta el puesto de enfermeras, ella se fue primero a la habitación, en lo que yo recogía el expediente. Me dirigí hacia allí, me pare frente aquella puerta, respire profundo y entre.

—Buenos dias— salude. Mire alrededor y me encontré con que estaba Alice, Carlisle y Esme

—Buenos días hija— me saludo Carlisle

—Bueno creo que ya tu habrás hecho esto— le señale el expediente. El negó con su cabeza y me sonrió.

—De hecho estaba esperando que llegaras. — un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Buenos días— Escuche su voz detrás de mí y me congele.

—Hijo, es hora de revisarte— le indico Carlisle. Me moví a un lado y vi como Jasper lo ayudaba. Lo sentó en la cama y Esme lo ayudo acomodarse.

—Buenos días— los salude, aunque no mire directamente a Edward. Le hice señal a Carlisle para que el lo hiciera, pero me volvió a negar con la cabeza. Resignada me acerque y comencé.

— ¿Ha tenido dolor de cabeza? —

—No— me respondió tranquilo. Cuando iba a tomar sus signos vitales mis manos temblaban "Bella desconéctate, ahora eres la Dra. Swan" me reprendí

— ¿Pudo dormir? —

—Un poco— sentí la puerta de la habitación y mire alrededor, todos se habían ido sin decir nada. — ¿Porque me ocultas tu mirada? — todo el aire se escapo de mis pulmones y algo en mi cabeza hizo un click.

EPOV

Luego que ella se marcho en la noche, aguante un momento mas y abrí mis ojos y allí estaba mi madre.

—Hola amor, veo que despertaste—

—Algo así—tenia que saciar mi curiosidad y disimular para que no descubrieran que llevaba rato despierto. — ¿Dónde están todos? —

—Se fueron a descansar—

— ¿Y ella? — mi madre me miro y sonrió.

—También, la envié a su casa. Mañana tiene turno temprano— Necesitaba desahogar lo que sentía con alguien y quien mejor que mi madre.

—Mama, te confieso que no entiendo el porque, pero me dolió verla triste. —

—Hijo, en este momento no lo entiendes, pero se que pronto lo harás— de nuevo me dejaban con la misma duda.

— ¿Ella no esta bien? ¿Cierto? Y no trates de ocultarlo, porque me di cuenta, cuando desperté ella se veía feliz, pero al no reconocerla sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y cuando dije que no me acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado, todos la miraron y tan pronto la soltaste salió de aquí. — mi madre me miro con tristeza

—Si hijo, ella no esta bien, pero no me preguntes mas. — asentí y volví a cerrar mis ojos. No se cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente, pero escuche el celular de mi madre sonar.

—Hola ¿Bella? — mi madre salió de la habitación, pensando que yo estaba dormido. No pude escuchar mas. Luego entro y se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

— ¿Era ella? — pregunte con los ojos cerrados

—Hijo creí que estabas dormido. Si era ella. —

—Llego bien —

—Si, ya esta en su casa—

—ok. Te amo mama— no dije mas

—Yo también amor— Cerré de nuevo mis ojos y me dormí.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y un olor a fresas inundo el lugar, por un momento pensé que estaba soñando. Hasta que escuche a mi madre hablar con ella. Era demasiado temprano, pero recordé que mi madre había comentado que ella tenia turno a esta hora. Mi madre le comento que no había dormido bien, pero ella le desvió el tema diciéndole que le había traído el desayuno. Ese detalle me sorprendió, pero me confirmaba que mi familia y ella estaban unidos.

—Gracias cariño, tu siempre tan atenta. ¿No lo vas a saludar? — le pregunto mi madre y sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

— ¿Y si despierta? No quiero asustarlo— me entristeció que ella se sintiera asi.

—Adelante, acércate, el esta dormido, pero si despierta, no pasa nada, ya te dije anoche el a preguntado por ti— Sentí cuando paso sus dedos por su rostro, sus manos eras tan suaves. Luego se acerco sentí su respiración en mis labios y me dio un suave beso. Por un momento tuve el impulse de tomar su rostro y profundizar aquel beso, pero me contuve. Sentí como la tristeza desaparecía y creo que hasta sonreí.

—Te amo— Me susurro al oído y me sentí completo. —Tengo que irme, regreso después. Cuando Alice llegue que me busque— La sentí salir de la habitación, pero estaba concentrado en porque Alice la buscaría.

—Abre los ojos tramposo que se que estas despierto— me dijo mi madre

—Me atrapaste— abrí los ojos y ella me miraba con ternura

—Si se llega a dar cuenta, no se que haría. —

—Lo siento, pero hay cosas con ella que no puedo evitar—

—Lo se, así a sido desde el principio—

— ¿A que te refieres? —pregunte confundido

—Te pedí que no me preguntaras— ella me sonrió

—Si ya se— me resigne

— ¿Quieres probar el desayuno que ella trajo? — mi madre abrió los envases y todo olía delicioso. Asentí, ella busco algunos de mis cosas de aseo y luego me sirvió. Definitivamente esa mujer era especial, todo estaba delicioso y el café era espectacular.

Aproximadamente dos horas después llegaron mi padre mi hermana y su novio. Después de saludarnos, mi madre y mi hermana se alejaron un poco y ella le dijo algo. Mi hermana salió rápido de la habitación, todos miramos a mi madre y ella solo se encogió de hombros. Yo sabia que iba a buscarla, pero no comente nada. Mi padre me pregunto como había pasado la noche, pero me extraño que no me revisara.

—Necesito ir al baño— mi padre asintió y entre el y Jasper me ayudaron a levantarme. Me sentí un poco mareado, pero mi padre comento que era normal. Jasper me acompaño, era algo incomodo, pero no podía estar solo. En la habitación escuche la voz de ella. Estaba parada de espaldas a mi hablando con mi padre, cuando salude.

—Buenos días— Vi como se tenso al escuchar mi voz.

—Hijo, es hora de revisarte— Me indico mi padre. Se movió a un lado, Jasper me ayudo a llegar a la cama y me sentó, mi madre se acerco y me ayudo acomodarme.

—Buenos días— saludo sin mirarme. La vi hacerle señas a mi padre para que comenzara, pero se negó con la cabeza. La vi soltar el aire y resignada se acerco y comenzó.

— ¿Ha tenido dolor de cabeza? —

—No— Le respondí tranquilo. Cuando iba a tomar mis signos vitales sus manos temblaban, tuve que reprimir una sonrisa.

— ¿Pudo dormir? — Sentí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Levante la vista y mi hermana me hacia señas señalando a Bella y luego los ojos.

—Un poco— de repente los vi a todos marcharse

—Mira sus ojos— me dijo mi hermana en silencio antes de irse. Ella miro a todos lados, se veía confundida, pero no me miraba directamente. Me di cuenta que desde que desperté, jamás lo había hecho

— ¿Porque me ocultas tu mirada? — le pregunte y sentí como se le fue el aire

—Mírame por favor— le suplique. Tome su rostro manos y pude notar que estaba llorando. Tenia los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió me quede en shock. De repente fue como si una película pasara por mi cabeza. Desde el momento que la escuche en la sala de emergencia hasta el último te amo que me dijo antes de la cirugía.

También habían recuerdos de su voz en algún momento donde me decía que estaba metido en problemas, que recordara mi promesa y luego de nuevo un te amo. Ella seguía mirándome mientras las lágrimas continuaban descendiendo por su rostro. La jale un poco y estampe mis labios con los suyos. Aquel beso causo una descarga de energía, no podía creer que mi cerebro la hubiera olvidado.

—Perdóname amor— le dije alejándome un poco. Ella me miro sorprendida, pero no me decía nada. De pronto me abrazo y comenzó a sollozar. —Tranquila amor— pase mis manos por su espalda tratando de que se calmara. La separe un poco para poder ver su rostro, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, con mis dedos trate de retirar un poco de sus lagrimas. Ella me volvió a mirar y yo la volví a besar. Sus labios eran adictivos.

—Perdón, no debí reaccionar así— su voz era casi un susurro

—Perdóname tu a mi, te he hecho pasar momentos horribles y…— puso sus dedos en mis labios y me impidió continuar.

—No fue tu culpa, así que no tengo nada que perdonarte. — me dijo ya mas tranquila y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

—Te amo— ella me miro divertida

—Yo también te amo, pero ahora déjame ser la Dra. Swan—

—Lo que tu quieras hermosa—

—Bueno, señor Cullen al parecer recordó todo lo que sucedió el día de ayer, me podría relatar algunas de las cosas que recuerda— en ese momento se puso seria.

—Bueno recuerdo que tuve un accidente en el cual estaba con mi asistente Claire y mi guardaespaldas Quil, quede inconsciente por el impacto, luego comencé a reaccionar aquí en el hospital, donde usted me recibió. Al escuchar su dulce voz pidiéndome que abriera los ojos, lo hice y me encontré a la mujer de mi vida, por lo que pensé que había muerto, pero no era así. Durante el día usted me acompaño, luego llegaron mis padres, me dijeron que había que operarme, mas tarde llegaron mis hermanos, antes de la operación le conté sobre mis sueños y usted me dijo que había pasado por lo mismo. Después nos besamos y me hiso prometer que me mantendría con vida y me amenazo con que no le jugara ninguna bromita en el quirófano. Antes de dormirme por la anestesia le dije que la amaba y usted me dijo que también me amaba— le guiñe un ojo y sonreí.

—Muy bien creo que lo recuerda todo, por eso sabrá que esta metido en un grave lio— Se me escapo una carcajada y la jale hacia mi para besarla.

—Después de esto te voy a castigar, por lo menos una hora sin nada de besos— se mordió el labio y nos volvimos a besar.

—te amo—beso—Te amo—beso—te amo— y de nuevo beso. La puerta se abrió y escuche un grito. Nos giramos y allí estaba toda mi familia con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ya recordó? — le pregunto mi padre a Bella

—Si— todos entraron y nos abrazaron, también habían llegado mi hermano y su novia. Bella de pronto cambio su expresión, se veía algo preocupada.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? — le pregunte asustado.

—Tranquilo, no es nada malo, pero debo irme. Estoy de turno. —

— ¡Oh! Esta bien. Ve, pero cuando puedas regresa— Debía continuar con su trabajo, me encantaba lo responsable y seria que ella era con lo que hacia.

—Familia nos vemos luego, todavía tengo mucho que hacer y mis pacientes no deben esperar. — mi padre la miro y vi el orgullo que lo llenaba.

—Adelante cuñadita aquí nosotros lo cuidamos— le dijo mi hermano. Ella se acerco y me dio un suave beso. Su cara se puso algo roja, pero aun sonreía.

—Te amo— le dije al oído

—y yo a ti— me respondió en un susurro. Salió de la habitación, yo no podía estar mas feliz, por fin me sentía completo. Todos me miraban como esperando a que yo hablara.

—Gracias Alice— fue lo único que pude decir

—De nada hermanito, sabia que eso funcionaria—

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunto mi madre

—El solo necesitaba ver los ojos de ella, me di cuenta que desde que Edward despertó ella no lo miro directamente y esa es la clave entre ellos — todos me miraron confundidos

—Tal vez algún día les podamos contar todo— les aclare

—Bueno lo importante es que recordaste, no sabes la tortura que fue para todos— ahora la que hablo fue Rosalie

—Gracias— les dije. Todos comenzaron hablar entre si y yo cerré mis ojos, "cuando salga de aquí quiero llevarla algún lugar especial" comencé hacer planes en mi cabeza. Luego recordé que debía pedirle que fuera mi novia. Abrí de nuevo los ojos y llame a mi hermana.

—Dime—

—Necesito un favor—

—Lo que quieras— me dijo

—Necesito que me ayudes a preparar una sorpresa—

—ummm. Ok. Ya se por donde vas. Le vas a pedir que sea tu novia—

—Correcto—

—Creo que ella se va a querer quedar esta noche contigo, según se mañana tiene turno en la noche, así que se me ocurre un plan— ambos reímos. Parecíamos dos niños traviesos.

—Bueno, déjalo en mis manos. —

Mi hermana salió de la habitación llevándose con ella a su novio. Definitivamente mi hermana era única. Esa noche le pediría a Bella que fuera formalmente mi novia.

* * *

**Mis amores espero que les halla gustado el capitulo. Si regreso mi muso. Por fin mis queridas amigas lo soltaron un ratito. Les dije que todo se arreglaría pronto y se los cumplí, creo que mi estado de ánimo influye mucho en mis historias así que perdonen si de vez en cuando las hago llorar. Le agradezco a todas la que continúan leyéndome y me dejan sus rr y a las que me leen desde el anonimato. A los que me tienen entre sus alerts y fav, mil gracias. Perdonen si hoy no las menciono a todas, pero ya mi cabecita no da para mucho. Les recomiendo que pasen por la historia de mi amiguita del alma Ginegine (cansada de besar sapos), por las de betzacosta y la de gery whitlock, mis mosqueteras las quiero. También publique mi primer one-shot, pasen léanlo y me dices que les pareció, se los voy a agradecer. Bueno me despido por ahora. Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Con cariño:**

_**Bertlin**_


	7. Propuestas

**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa y única Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo les doy una vida diferente y los manipulo a mi antojo.**

**

* * *

**

Bpov

Cuando me pregunto porque no lo miraba, me sorprendió. La verdad trataba de no hacerlo, para evitar ver en desconcierto en sus ojos.

—Mírame por favor— me suplico. Tomo mi rostro en sus manos, yo había cerrado mis ojos, me dolía el pensar que me tenia lastima, pero cuando los abrí y nuestras miradas se encontraron, pude notar que algo cambio. Ese click en mi cabeza era por lo que Alice me había dicho sobre los sueños, el no me recordaba, pero si recordaba mis ojos. Me reprendí mentalmente por no haberlo pensado antes. El me halo, sacándome de mi pelea mental y me beso. Aquel beso me devolvió a la vida, era como si mi corazón hubiera dejado de latir desde que el despertó y no me reconoció y en este momento me estaban dando electroshock. Así era porque lo recorría mi cuerpo era una corriente de electricidad.

—Perdóname amor— Me dijo alejándose un poco. Yo estaba en shock, había recordado. Quería hacer mil cosas, gritar, llorar, reírme volverlo a besar, pero no podía mi cuerpo no me obedecía. El me seguía mirando y por fin mi cuerpo reacciono lo abrace y comencé a llorar.

—Tranquila amor— me dijo pasando sus manos por mi espalda logrando que me calmara un poco. Me separo un poco de su cuerpo para poder mirarnos, con sus dedos fue tratando de secar mis lagrimas y me volvió a besar. Me sentía en las nubes, si esto era un sueño no quería despertar.

—Perdón, no debí reaccionar así— por fin pude decir aunque mi voz era un susurro.

—Perdóname tu a mi, te he hecho pasar momentos horribles y…— puse mis dedos sobre sus labios impidiéndole continuar.

—No fue tu culpa, así que no tengo nada que perdonarte. —Le sonreí mas tranquila, el tenia que entender que lo que paso no era su responsabilidad.

—Te amo— mi corazón salto ante tales palabras.

—Yo también te amo, pero ahora déjame ser la Dra. Swan— ahora tenia que enfocarme en realizar mi trabajo.

—Lo que tu quieras hermosa—

—Bueno, señor Cullen al parecer recordó todo lo que sucedió el día de ayer, me podría relatar algunas de las cosas que recuerda— Empuje todo la felicidad que tenia dentro de mi y me puse seria.

—Bueno recuerdo que tuve un accidente en el cual estaba con mi asistente Claire y mi guardaespaldas Quil, quede inconsciente por el impacto, luego comencé a reaccionar aquí en el hospital, donde usted me recibió. Al escuchar su dulce voz pidiéndome que abriera los ojos, lo hice y me encontré a la mujer de mi vida, por lo que pensé que había muerto, pero no era así. Durante el día usted me acompaño, luego llegaron mis padres, me dijeron que había que operarme, mas tarde llegaron mis hermanos, antes de la operación le conté sobre mis sueños y usted me dijo que había pasado por lo mismo. Después nos besamos y me hiso prometer que me mantendría con vida y me amenazo con que no le jugara ninguna bromita en el quirófano. Antes de dormirme por la anestesia le dije que la amaba y usted me dijo que también me amaba— Me guiño un ojo y sonrió. Definitivamente había recordado todo.

—Muy bien creo que lo recuerda todo, por eso sabrá que esta metido en un grave lio—Bromee al lo que el soltó una fuete carcajada, luego me halo y hasta juntar nuestros labios en un delicioso beso.

—Después de esto te voy a castigar, por lo menos una hora sin nada de besos—Le dije separándome un poco de el, pero su expresión era tan sensual que tuve que morder mi labio para no decir alguna tontería, creo que eso provoco que me volviera a besar o era por el castigo.

—te amo—beso—Te amo—beso—te amo— y de nuevo beso. La puerta se abrió y escuchamos un grito. Nos giramos y allí estaba toda la familia con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ya recordó? — Carlisle se dirigía a mi

—Si— todos entraron y nos abrazaron, pude ver o mas bien sentir que habían llegado su hermano y la novia de este. Estaba tan envuelta en la felicidad que cuando mire mire mi bata, casi pego un brinco. Yo estaba en mi turno de trabajo y habían mas pacientes que atender. Aunque el era el ultimo en mi ronda, pero tenia consultas, además estaban los internos. Edward se dio cuenta de mi cara.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? — me pregunto y me sonó asustado.

—Tranquilo, no es nada malo, pero debo irme. Estoy de turno. — le aclare

— ¡Oh! Esta bien. Ve, pero cuando puedas regresa— Eso estaba claro, tan pronto tuviera un momento regresaría.

—Familia nos vemos luego, todavía tengo mucho que hacer y mis pacientes no deben esperar. — Carlisle me miraba con detenimiento, pero creo que no podía descifrar ese brillo en mis ojos.

—Adelante cuñadita aquí nosotros lo cuidamos— Me dijo Emmett. Me acerque a Edward y le di un suave beso, pero al recordar que toda la familia estaba ahí, me sonroje. El me miraba con una hermosa sonrisa que no pude evitar imitar

—Te amo— me dijo al oído

—y yo a ti— Le respondí en un susurro. Salí de la habitación con una alegría que no casi no podía contenerme. Tenia que encontrar a Ang, ella me escucharía. Me dirigí hacia su área y allí estaba frente al terminal de enfermeras. Me acerque tratando de parecer calmada.

—Vamos a la cafetería, ¡ahora!— me dijo sin siquiera mirarme. Tuve que reír, mi amiga al perecer me conocía mas de lo que yo esperaba.

—Ok— fue lo único que pude responder. Firmo el ultimo papel, le dio unas indicaciones a las enfermeras y literalmente me arrastro al ascensor.

— ¿Desde cuando no comes? — ups, ese detalle se me había olvidado.

—Soy una irresponsable amiga, creo que no he comido casi nada desde antes de ayer. — llegamos a la cafetería sin comentar mas, tomamos nuestros alimentos y nos dirigimos a una mesa bastante alejada.

—Ahora si, ¿Cómo te sientes? Supe que el despertó y que tiene shock post-traumático.

—Bueno si eso fue bastante duro para mi. Cuando despertó no me reconocía, te juro que quise morir. —

— ¿Por qué no me buscaste o me llamaste? —

—No se, no podía pensar, todo el día estuve dando vueltas por el hospital, hasta que Esme me convenció de que me fuera a descansar, anoche no se ni como llegue a mi casa, pero ahí me derrumbe. Sentí que mi corazón ya no latía. — sentí un nudo en mi garganta al recordar todo aquello

—Amiga, como lo siento, pero hoy te vez diferente. —

—Bueno te cuento, esta mañana estaba en mis rondas y mi ultimo paciente era el, no encontraba como ir, pero en eso llego su hermana y me pidió hablar conmigo un momento, no entendía cual era su urgencia y tampoco en el momento capte cuando me dijo que el no había olvidado los sueños. La cosa es que después fui a revisarlo, cuando me percate todos se había ido de la habitación y me habían dejado sola con el. —

—Ayy Bell creo que esa familia es bastante traviesa y te han tomado cariño. —

—Si amiga yo también lo pienso así y además es reciproco. Ellos se han ganado mi corazón. —

—¿Y que paso cuando estaban solos? —

—Bueno me pregunto que porque no lo miraba directamente y luego me suplico que lo hiciera. Amiga cuando nuestras miradas se entraron, el recordó todo. Yo de estúpida sufriendo por que el no me recordaba y como siempre la solución estaba en nuestros ojos. —

— ¡Ahhhhhh! Que emoción— chillo mi amiga, logrando que todos nos miraran. Seguimos conversando al respecto, ella me pregunto que pasaría ahora y en eso era algo que no había pensado, lo almacene para otro momento.

—Bueno ya me tengo que tengo consulta. — me levante

—Bella ¿me permites un consejo de amiga? — Asentí con mi cabeza— Vive tu amor, es hora de que también te dediques tiempo para disfrutar y amar. — sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza a cada momento. A la hora del almuerzo me escape y fui a su habitación. Me extraño no ver al guardaespaldas allí, me detuve un momento en la puerta a responderle a uno de los internos, cuando una chica de cabello rubio rojizo casi trato de entrar a la habitación.

—Esta es una habitación restringida— le indique. Ella me miro de arriba abajo despectivamente y yo me enderece para hacerle frente.

—Yo soy de la familia y ninguna doctorcita me va a impedir pasar— me respondió

—No puede pasar, yo conozco a cada uno de los miembros de la familia que están autorizados y usted no esta entre ellos—

—Yo soy Tanya Denali, su novia, así que muévase— aquello fue como una patada a mi estomago, pero no se lo hice ver. Nadie me había hablado de ella, así que como yo confiaba en la familia, no le creería.

—Y yo soy Isabella Swan, usted puede ser la reina de Inglaterra y si no esta autorizada no puede entrar— si aquella mujercita pensaba intimidarme estaba muy equivocada. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y ella trato de entrar pero me le plante de frente y no la deje.

— ¿Bella, algún problema? — detrás de mi apareció Quil

—Quil, gracias a Dios que apareciste esta doctorcita no me quiere dejar pasar a mi Eddi— Aquello me dio nauseas

—Bella, Edward te escucho y me pidió que entraras. Ve yo me encargo. — me guiño un ojo y abrió la puerta. Ella me agarro por un brazo y de nuevo intento entrar, pero esta vez Quil fue quien se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué pasa afuera amor? — me miro confundido, creo que mi cara no era la mejor. El me extendió la mano, lo pensé un momento para tomarla, pero respire y lo hice. Edward me halo haciéndome sentarme a su lado.

—Tu novia esta afuera— le respondí en voz baja.

—¿Quién? — hablaron todos a la vez. Debo confesar que no me había dado cuenta de su presencia. —Creo que se llama Tanya — casi escupí su nombre como si me fuera a envenenar.

— ¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí? — pregunto el, lo mire confundida y a la vez sentí un alivio.

—No lo se pero lo vamos averiguar ahora mismo— Rosalie parecía furiosa

—Espera amor, tengo una idea— Los ojos de Emmett me parecían bastante traviesos.

—Escúpelo — soltó Edward

—Bueno ella dice que es tu novia, pues vamos a demostrarle que ese lugar esta ocupado. Bella cuando ella entre compórtate como tu, no como la doctora. —

—¡Ehh! No entiendo mucho— dijo Esme

—Bueno es claro estos dos se aman, solo les pido que sean naturales, demuéstrense su amor libremente. ¿Así o mas claro? —

—Tranquilo grandulón ya te entendimos— todos reímos.

—Papa a la puerta. Has que vas a ver que pasa y déjala pasar. — Carlisle camino hacia la puerta, donde todavía se escuchaba la voz de ella.

—¿Estas segura de esto? —

—Si, si tu lo estas. — le respondí

—Te amo— esta vez lo dijo un poco mas fuerte, así que todos lo escucharon.

—Y yo a ti— suspire. Me acerque muy suave y roce nuestros labios, pero el paso su mano por detrás de mi cabeza y profundizo aquel beso. Escuche la conversación que provenía de algún sitio.

Mientras en la puerta

—Hola Tanya— saludo Carlisle

—Carlisle que bueno que saliste, yo quiero verlo, pero la doctorcita esa no me dejo pasar—

—Tanya, lo que pasa es que hay una lista de personas autorizadas y tu no estas en ella, además Bella no te conoce. —

—Por favor, déjame pasar, por poco me muero cuando me entere— casi, casi lloraba

—Mira te voy a dejar pasar, pero te exijo que te comportes y respetes, mi hijo no se puede alterar. —

— ¿Tan mal esta? —

—No precisamente, pero no se pueden tomar riesgos y Bella es muy cuidadosa —

— ¿Bella, por que tanta cosa con la doctorcita esa? —

—Creo que te advertí ya sobre el respeto, así que modérate. Acompáñame— Quil abrió la puerta y Carlisle le hizo señas de que el también los acompañara. Cuando entraron todos estaban hablando entre si, mientras que Edward y Bella estaban en su burbuja, bastante entretenidos y concentrados en la boca del otro.

De vuelta

Edward seguía pasando las manos por mi cara y brazos. Juagaba con mi cabello, mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su pecho y nos mirábamos, nos habíamos envuelto en una burbuja. Nuestras caras se volvieron acercar uniendo nuestros labios en un dulce beso, lleno de aquel amor inexplicable.

— ¡Eddi! — se escucho un chillido que casi revienta mis tímpanos.

—Tranquila, te amo— dijo Edward aun en mis labios

—Te amo— repetí

—Edward ¿Qué haces? — volvió a sonar aquella voz. Bastante molestos nos fuimos separando.

—Tanya, creo que es claro o necesitas un mapa— escupió Emmett

—No estoy hablando contigo idiota— solo vi cuando Emmett agarro fuerte a su novia y la cara de asesina que ella tenia.

—Tanya, me parece que fui muy claro contigo— advirtió Carlisle. Ella lo miro y no le quedo mas que tranquilizarse

—Amor, no sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti. Sentí que moría cuando me entere— escuche a Esme, Emmett y Rosalie bufar y A Edward soltar una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo.

— ¿De veras? Perdóname por dudarlo— ella trato de acercarse y tocarlo, pero el la esquivo y me halo acomodándome entre sus brazos.

— Edward, ¿Por qué la abrazas así? —

—¡Ah! No las presente, Tanya ella es Bella…—

—Su futura esposa— interrumpió Carlisle. Mi corazón dio un salto en mi pecho, pero trate de mantener mi expresión tranquila. Edward parece que se dio cuenta y apretó el agarre a mi alrededor y deposito un beso en mi cabeza.

— ¿Te vas a casar con ella? — pregunto en un susurro. Edward asintió con su cabeza. Ella me dio una mirada envenenada y yo no pude evitar reírme. La vi acercarse amenazadoramente y trate de alejarme de Edward, por temor que ella me agrediera y terminara lastimándolo a el, pero el no me soltó y luego vi como Quil la tomaba del brazo.

—Quil hazme el favor de sacarla de aquí. Ahora. — por primera vez escuche a Esme hablar.

—Una cosa Tanya, mantente lejos de mi y de mi familia. Tu y yo no somos nada desde hace mucho. Yo ahora tengo una vida, una familia hermosa y a la mujer que amo y con la que pienso compartir el resto de mi vida. Así que adiós. —

—Un día te vas aburrir de esa desabrida y regresaras a mi— Todos soltaron una carcajada y ella se enfureció mas. Quil le indico la salida. —Disfrútalo mientras te dure, tu no tienes nada para retenerlo. — me dijo desde la puerta. Yo solo me gire y bese a Edward. Ella no iba lograr hacerme sentirme menos. Sentí la puerta cerrarse y a todos aplaudir. Me separe un poco de Edward y este me sonreía.

—Bravo hija, esa fue la mejor respuesta— comento Carlisle

—Uyyy, la cuñadita, no habla pero actúa, como tremenda fiera. — soltó Emmett mientras se reía.

—Perdón amor no debiste pasar por esto—

—Tranquilo, no estoy para nada molesta, todo lo contrario me divertí. — le dije sonriendo. El me abrazo mas fuerte y me volvió a besar.

— ¿Hija comiste algo? — me pregunto Esme

—Si mama no ves que se ha comido a Eddi—

— ¡Emmette! — Rose le pego en la cabeza

—Bebe, me pegas por decir la verdad. —

—Callate— le amenazo ella. No pude evitar reírme de ellos.

—Amor, mi mama te pregunto algo—

—Perdón, comí algo temprano— Edward se movió y me miro serio.

—Debes alimentarte bien, no quiero que te vallas a enfermar— Esme busco algo y me lo entrego, cuando me fije era comida.

—Rose trajo la comida para nosotros y para ti— me aclaro

—Gracias— le dije a ella, quien solo me sonrió. Comencé a comer y de vez en cuando le ofrecía a Edward, el sonreía y acepto algunas. Mi beeper comenzó a sonar, así que me despedí rápido y Salí.

—Bella— me llamo cuando llegue a la puerta. Me gire a verlo. — Regresa—

—Siempre— ambos reímos y Salí de allí.

EPOV

Quil estaba en la habitación hablando conmigo, cuando escuche la voz de Bella y luego otra voz que no pude reconocer de momento. Ambos nos miramos y miramos al resto de la familia. Mi amigo nos indico que el se haría cargo. Le pedí que le dijera a Bella que entrara. Al escucharla afuera me pude percatar que ella no se dejaba intimidar, era una mujer decidida y fuerte. La vi entrar bastante seria, le pregunte que pasaba afuera, pero su cara me preocupaba si que le extendí mi mano para que se acercara. Ella la tomo y la hale asta que se sentó a mi lado. Cuando me dijo que afuera estaba mi novia me quede confundido y al nombrar a la víbora mas grande que había conocido o sea Tanya, algo muy malo recorrió mi cuerpo, pregunte que hacia esa mujer allí, vi a Rose moverse furiosa y decir que ella lo averiguaría, pero a mi hermano se le ocurro una grandiosa idea. Seguimos su plan y me sorprendió cuando mi padre dijo que Bella era mi futura esposa, note como ella se puso algo nerviosa, pero la calme abrazándola un poco mas fuerte y dejando un beso en su cabeza.

Los sucesos subsiguientes fueron algo extraño, creo que en algún momento Tanya pensó agredir a bella y por eso esta trato de moverse, pero tampoco se lo permití, Quil se hizo cargo de ella por estrictas órdenes de mi madre. Antes de que se fuera le aclare que no se nos volviera acercar. Ella trato de hacer sentir mal a Bella, diciéndolo que ella era desabrida, que yo me cansaría y que ella no tenia nada para retenerme, pero cuando Bella se giro y me beso, esa reacción me dejo sin palabras. Creo que Bella como una fiera marco su territorio y eso me encanto.

Luego de esto, comenzaron las bromas de Emmett, quien fue aniquilado rápidamente por su adorada novia. Mi mama le pregunto a Bella si había comido, a lo que ella contesto que lo había hecho temprano, conclusión solo había desayunado. Eso me preocupo, para mi era muy importante su salud, además ella tenia un trabajo bastante fuerte y así se lo hice saber. Acepto la comida que Rose trajo para ella (punto para mi cuñada) y mientras la consumía me ofrecía, no pude evitar sonreírle y aceptarle unos cuantos bocados, ya casi terminaba cuando su bipper comenzó a sonar. Ella se despidió un poco apurada y cuando iba saliendo le pedí como siempre que regresara. 'Siempre" me respondió, aquella simple palabra era mas que una promesa.

Mas tarde llego Alice, la familia se encargo de contarle lo sucedido, mis padres decidieron retirarse a descansar al igual que Emmett y Rose, creo que estos iban a pasar un rato de diversión a su estilo. Una vez solos Alice procedió a contarme lo que había preparado y poner su plan en marcha. Bella volvió un poco mas tarde y mi hermana le pregunto que si se iba a quedar esa noche, ella le dijo que si. Me dijo que iría a su casa por algunas cosas y regresaba. Volvió a salir y Alice comenzó a reír. Con la ayuda de Jasper me levante y me prepare. A eso de las 7:00 pm. Alice llamo a Bella, esta le indico que ya estaba llegando. Mi hermana espero 5 minutos y me dijo que se iba.

—Suerte— me dijo Jasper

—Tranquilo todo va a funcionar— me aseguro Al. Ambos salieron y minutos después entro Bella. Venia algo distraída, cuando levanto la vista y no me vio en la cama se puso seria. La habitación estaba algo oscura.

—No te asustes, no me escape— le dije desde un sillón cerca de la ventana.

—Hola, amor. ¿Qué haces ahí? —

—Ven— le pedí. Ella soltó lo que traía en sus manos y camino hacia mi. Cuando se acerco tome su mano y le indique que se sentara en sobre mis piernas. Ella parecía algo confundida.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — ya su voz se había vuelto un susurro. Negué con mi cabeza y le sonreí. La atraje hacia mi y le di un suave beso.

—No pasa nada malo, solo quiero estar así contigo. Creo que desde que nos encontramos no hemos tenido un momento de tranquilidad. —

—Es cierto, creo que ya hasta miedo tengo—

—Esta noche quiero que seamos solo tu y yo. Nada de la doctora y el cantante. Solo Bella y Edward. ¿Aceptas?

—Encantada— una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. Me moví un poco hacia el lado, ella se percato y se iba a parar, pero la aguante. Saque una rosa y se la entregue.

—Cuando mi papa te presento como mi futura esposa, acabe de comprender algo— comente

—¿Qué cosa? — me dijo algo distraída

—Que antes de presentarte así, debería pedirte ser mi novia— ella me miro y me sonrió.

—No crees que en todo esto, nada es normal. — Yo asentí

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —

—Lo que quieras— mano una mano por mi rostro y yo la sostuve, la acerque a mis labios y deje un beso en ella.

—Bella sabes que te amo, aunque no lo pueda explicar. ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? —

* * *

**Bueno mis amores al fin otro cap. Ya se que pensaran que rayos le pasa a esta, de donde salió esa loca**** idea de meter a una ex, perdón pero el no es un santo y así es mi cabesita. Espero que les guste el cap. ya nos queda poco. Gracias como siempre a todas las que me dejan sus rr Ginegine, Kekapehe, sophia18, jolii cullen, Black cullen, EDWARD-BELLA-MASON, Nikki Hale y Leida Jim. Si se me queda alguna discúlpenme. También gracias a los que meleen desde el anonimato y a los que me tienes en sus fav. y alertas. Ustedes son el combustible que me hace continuar.**

**Mis mosqueteras Ginegine, bethzacosta y Gery Withlock (pasen por sus historias) C****hicas las quiero, gracias por su amistad.**

**Bueno ahora si me despido, nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño **

_**Bertlin**_

**P.S. 1 Estoy un poco triste, me gustaría que se dieran una vuelta por mi one-shot, _Salvando dos corazones muertos_, Ya se que no es como acostumbro a escribir, pero déjenme su opinión aunque sea mala. Y gracias a ginegine, kekaphe y lizzy90, por dejarme su rr ahí. Me alegro que les gustara.**


	8. Cuidado con el fuego

**Bueno ustedes ya lo saben, pero es necesario recordarlo. Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son del ****magnífico cerebro de Stepahnie Meyer, algunos son de mi humilde cerebro.**

**Lamento la tardanza, gracias por esperarme.

* * *

**

BPOV

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —

—Lo que quieras— Pase una mano por su rostro y el la sostuvo, la acerco a sus labios y dejo un beso en ella.

—Bella sabes que te amo, aunque no lo pueda explicar. ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? — mi corazón comenzó a latir, se me nublaron los sentidos y lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro.

—Si, si quiero— dije en un susurro, ya que mi voz no me salía. Nos unimos en un beso tan cargado de aquellos sentimientos. En este momento no me importaba razonar, solo sentir. Estaba en los brazos de el hombre que amaba y el me amaba igual. "Vive tu amor, es hora de que también te dediques tiempo para disfrutar y amar" esas palabras de Angela resonaron en mi cabeza.

—¿En que piensas? — me pregunto Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Solo recordaba el consejo de una buena amiga. —

—Ummm ¿y se puede saber? —

—Claro, en resumen ella me dijo que viviera esto. —Le dije mientras lo abrazaba

—Creo que ya tu amiga me cayó muy bien. — sonrió

—En algún momento te la presento, trabaja aquí. —

—Ok me encantara conocerla. Amor tengo algo para darte. — el se volvió a mover y busco algo a su lado. Saco un pequeño bolcito de regalo, no se porque presentía que lo que había adentro no era tan sencillo.

—Edward, debes saber que a mi no me gusta que se gasten dinero en mi. —

—No protestes, además tiene un significado o mejor dicho representa algo. — me entrego el regalito y cuando busque adentro encontré una cajita. Lo mire seria, me sospechaba que era alguna joya. Abrí la cajita y comprobé que era una joya, pero aquella me hizo soltar lágrimas. Hay había una hermosa cadenita con un dije en forma de corazón, el cual tenia la mitad cubierta en esmeraldas y la otra en diamantes, que yo tenia la esperanzas que fueran imitación. (Estará en mi perfil)

—Es muy bello— le dije

—No es nada comparado contigo, pero representa que te entrego mi corazón. Las esmeraldas ya sabrás porque son y los diamantes son por ti, para mi eres la mas hermosa de todas las joyas. — no pude hablar solamente me arroje a sus labios.

—Te amo— le dije cuando por fin encontré mi voz.

—Yo mas— me abrazo y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Me parece que estoy soñando—

—Pues entonces somos dos—

—Deberías recostarte, todavía no estas totalmente recuperado. — comente

—Mientras tú estés conmigo, me siento perfecto, tu amor y tus besos son mi mejor medicina—

—Ummm, interesante. —

—Aunque creo que deberíamos hacer mas pruebas sobre eso— con su mano tomo mi rostro y me beso, yo pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello y profundice aquel delicioso beso. La mano con la que tomo mi rostro la coloco en mi cintura pegándome mas hacia el. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente y mi temperatura a subir. Aquel beso no era nada de inocente, aquel beso era mas parecido al de los sueños que tuve el día antes de conocerlo.

Nos comenzó a faltar el aire y nos fuimos separando, aun con nuestros rostros unidos, nos miramos directamente a los ojos. En los de el pude ver reflejado el mismo fuego que me estaba quemando. Parte de mi me decía que me dejara guiar, pero aun tenia mi parte medica un poco despierta, no lo suficiente para volver a detenerme si el seguía, pero si para recordarme que el estaba convaleciente.

—¿En que piensas? — me volvió a preguntar.

—En que tu deberías estar en tu cama recostado y descansando— Esa fue mi parte racional

—Ok. Volveré a la cama, pero solo si tu me acompañas—

—Eso es chantaje— le dije alzando una ceja.

—Umm. Yo le diría negociación, tu obtienes lo que quieres y yo también—

—¿Y puedo saber que quieres tu? — pregunte dudosa

—Tenerte a mi lado, sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, la suavidad de tu piel, aunque sea dormir y descansar teniéndote en mis brazos y que al despertar todavía estés ahí—

— ¿Y que obtengo yo? — sonreí

—Umm, que yo cumpla con lo que la doctora recomienda y que haga todo lo que tu quieras—

—¿Todo? —

—Todo hermosa— afirmo

—Ok. Trato hecho, ahora ven te llevo a la cama— me trate de levantar de su regazo, pero el no me lo permitió. No entendía, pero en un susurro me podio que esperara un momento. Me preocupe de que se sintiera mal.

—¿Qué pasa amor?¿Te duele algo? — el me miro un momento y cerro los ojos. —Por favor dime algo— mis nervios me estaban ganando

—Suhh, tranquila, no me pasa nada malo, solo necesito calmarme, para "resolver mi problemita". — Me le quede viendo, hasta que procese sus palabras, pero solo cuando me moví un poco mas. No sé cómo no me había dado cuenta de su "problemita".

—Si quieres te ayudo— sonreí y el abrió los ojos sorprendido

—Este, este, Bella no me digas eso por favor—

—Bueno, para mi seria un placer ayudarte —dije con mi voz mas sensual. "¿Rayos de donde me salió eso?" pensé. El me miraba aun sorprendido por mis palabras.

Me acerque a su oído y el se estremeció.

—Mi ángel no me hagas esas cosas o no respondo, mira que no sabes cuanto te deseo— en su voz se escuchaba la suplica.

—Ok. Veamos si te puedo ayudar— susurre en su oído— Solo imagínate que estas en medio de el publico viendo un recitar de ballet y de pronto sale Emmett, con las mayas blancas y un tutu rosado—el comenzó a reír.

—Eres perversa, así no solo me ayudaste con mi problema, también creo que tendré pesadillas y si no vuelve a funcionar será tu responsabilidad. —

—Tranquilo que para eso también tengo la solución— le dije pícaramente. Me levante y el hizo lo mismo, lo ayude acomodarse en la cama y me acosté a su lado. El me envolvió con sus brazos y beso mi cabeza. En ese momento me sentía que estaba en mi lugar. Hablamos un poco sobre nosotros, sobre nuestros gustos, nuestros sueños hasta que poco a poco el cansancio me fue venciendo. Sentí cuando dejo un suave beso en mi cabello.

—Descansa mi amor, te amo— fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche antes de quedar totalmente rendida. Esa noche no hubo sueños y al despertar me encontré con que unas hermosas esmeraldas me contemplaban.

—Buenos días amor— dije bajito

—Buenos días hermosa—

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Perfectamente bien— me fui a levantar para examinarlo, pero el me retuvo

—Por favor todavía no, quedémonos un poco mas asi— me suplico

—Claro mi amor, como tu quieras, solo quería revisarte—

—Lo se, pero quiero que sigas siendo mi Bella por un rato mas, deja a la dra. Swan descansar. —

—Me estas haciendo parecer que padezco de personalidad múltiple. —

—Me encanta, tal vez algún día pueda salir con alguna de las dos— ambos comenzamos a reír. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Quil con el desayuno.

—Buenos días chicos— nos saludo sonriendo

—Buenos días Quil— en el tiempo que Edward estuvo en coma, establecí una buena relación amistosa, tanto con Quil, como con Claire. Ellos eran quienes mas cerca estaban de el todo el tiempo y se encargaban de cuidar y organizarlo todo. Edward no lo sabía, pero el hospital era un caos, por su presencia en el. Habíamos decidido que hasta que el no estuviera mucho mejor no le contaríamos, aunque el incidente con la loca de su ex, se nos había casi escapado de las manos. En todo momento mis decisiones fueron respaldadas por el resto de la familia, como si fuera un miembro de ellos. Habían llegado tantas cartas, arreglos florares, regalos y notas que fue imposible entrarlas en la habitación.

—Bella, Claire quiere hablar contigo, ella está afuera— Edward nos miro preocupado.

—Tranquilo, debe ser para la información que se le dará a la prensa— Sabia que no seria para eso, pero tenia que calmarlo. Para que ella quisiera hablar conmigo sin que Edward escuchara, debía ser algo serio.

—Ok. Espero que sea para eso. Prométeme que si es algo mas me lo dirás. — no sabia como salir de eso, habían muchas cosas que todavía no se habían dicho y el no debía alterarse, eso no lo ayudaría a recuperarse mas rápido.

—Amigo déjala tranquila, confía en tus mujeres— intervino Quil y agradecí al cielo por eso.

—Mis mujeres, eso suena interesante. No me había percatado que mi vida siempre es regida por mujeres. — lo mire seria y el me guiño un ojo

—Ups, Ed creo que dijiste algo incorrecto— comento Quil

— ¿Celosa amor? — No conteste solo hice el gesto para levantarme, pero el no me lo permitió. Me abrazo mas fuerte.

—Debo ir hablar con Claire— El me miro y vi como sus ojos se entristecían, pero como quería que yo reaccionara. El era una persona conocida y las mujeres los seguían, eso lo sabia y la prueba estaba en todas las cosas que fueron llegando al hospital, pero no quería imaginármelo en los brazos de otras.

—Hermosa, te amo, no lo olvides— su voz estaba apagada y la tristeza se notaba en ella. Pase mi mano por su rostro y le sonreí,

—Yo también te amo, tranquilo— me abrazo fuerte y unió nuestros labios en un suave beso. De pronto recordé que su amigo aun continuaba ahí, me separe poco a poco y sentí el calor de la sangre en mi rostro. El sonrió al darse cuenta de que mi cara estaba roja.

—Me encanta verte asi. —

—Si, no puedo estar mas feliz cuando me pasa— dije con sarcasmo. Le dije que iría hablar con su asistente y el asintió. Me levante para ir al baño y salí. Una vez fuera Claire me esperaba recostada de la pared y su rostro no reflejaba precisamente tranquilidad.

—Hola Claire—

—Hola Bella, ¿Podemos hablar en algún lugar privado? —

—Claro, sígueme— la conduje hasta una de las habitaciones que estaban desocupada. Una vez adentro serré la puerta y nos sentamos. —ahora dime que pasa— solté sin rodeos

—Bella, ayer Quil me conto lo que paso con la mujer esa, la cosa es que ella fue a la prensa y dijo que tu y la familia la habían agredido. Me preocupa que esto te traiga problemas en tu trabajo y se que si el se entera es capaz de cualquier cosa. Ella lo que quiere es la fama que estar cerca de Edward le trae, eso siempre fue así y no le importa arruinar a quien sea —

—Tranquila, yo me hago cargo de lo de mi trabajo, pero como tu dices si el se entera, va hacer difícil que no quiera hacer algo. ¿Ya la lo hablaste con los demás?

—Estaba esperando que llegaran, para buscar una solución todos juntos. Además hay otro problemita—

—¿Otro? —

—Bueno es que los de seguridad nos informaron, que han atrapado a varias personas tratando de entrar a la habitación. — A eso le encontré una solución mas fácil, pero tendría que esperar a consultarlo con Carlisle.

—Ok, tengo una idea, pero te la digo luego, por ahora yo se que es un atrevimiento mio, pero trata de conseguir una casa, donde se puedan quedar todos juntos, trata de que no sea muy llamativa y que este algo alejada del centro. Tu sabrás lo demás, ya debes estar acostumbrada a lidiar con todo eso. — Ella me miro y sonrió

—Creo que por fin el encontró a la persona perfecta y yo tendré mi trabajo mas fácil—

—¿A que te refieres con eso? — mi curiosidad me mato

—Bueno no quiero que te molestes o te incomodes, pero la mayoría de las chicas con las que el ha salido, lo que le importa es dejarse ver con el, así que prefieren estar en restaurantes y otros lugares públicos. Por lo que me he dado cuenta a ti no te interesa nada de eso, apuesto a que prefieres una noche en casa, cenar, ver una película acurrucados en el sillón, esas cosas que parecen sencillas. — Al parecer esa chica me conocía mas de lo que yo esperaba,

—Tienes razón. No soy de las que sale mucho y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que cuando dispongo de el, prefiero aprovecharlo en mi casa y con los míos. —

—Ya me había dado cuenta de eso, además siempre buscas lo mejor para el. Te vi estar a su lado en cada momento y aun cuando el no te recordó, te mantuviste cerca. Aun no entiendo mucho de lo que pasa entre ustedes, pero parece que llevaran casi toda la vida juntos— Sus palabras me llegaron al corazón, pero también me hicieron pensar que en algún momento debíamos contarle a todos sobre nuestra loca historia.

—En algún momento, cuando todo esto haya pasado, tratare de explicarte todo, aunque no sé si te nos consideres locos. — ella rio fuerte. Le indique que era mejor regresar a la habitación, no sin antes ponernos de acuerdo de lo que le diríamos a Edward y el reporte del día que se le pasaría a la prensa. Teníamos que dejar todo preparado, porque el nos haría preguntas y ninguna podía mostrase nerviosa o insegura.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación el estaba sentado en el mismo sillón de la noche anterior, levanto su cara, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me perdí en sus ojos. Me indico que me sentara allí con el y lo hice.

—¿Todo bien? —

—Si. Te dije que era para el reporte del día, pero para terminarlo debo revisarte y hacerte algunas preguntas—

—Así que la Dra. Swan regresa— comento divertido

—Digamos que seré un poco de las dos—

—Interesante, pero que mal que tenemos compañía— dijo muy suave

—Tranquilo en algún momento lo vuelvo a repetir para ti en privado—

—Ummm, suena demasiado tentador— Una carcajada se me escapo y procedí a revisarlo, pero mientras lo hacia pasaba mis manos suavemente por su cuerpo y le hablaba un poquito mas dulce. Quil y Claire se reían al ver su cara y mas cada vez que se le escapaba un gruñido.

—Si me sigues torturando así, juro que los mando a salir de aquí y te hago el amor sin importarme nada mas— me susurro amenazadoramente al oído. Lo mire directamente a los ojos y pude notar que no estaba bromeando, por lo que me aleje un poco. No era que yo no lo deseara, pero no quería que se fuera hacer daño.

—Creo que tu sabes que en algún momento tenia que cobrarme lo de la bromita en la sala de operaciones—

—Lo se, pero esto es demasiada tortura para mi, no sabes cuanto deseo estar contigo en todo los sentidos, tenerte entre mis brazos, oírte gritar mi nombre mientras nos unimos, besar cada centímetro de tu piel, escucharte gemir y suspirar de placer y llegar juntos hasta el cielo. — deje de respirar, mi corazón se acelero y mi cuerpo reacciono antes sus palabras. Abrí mis ojos cuando alguien se aclaro la garganta. Nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar y pude ver de nuevo aquel fuego, si seguíamos así pronto nos consumiríamos.

—Buenos días— saludo en resto de la familia mientras iban entrando. Edward me jalo y me sentó sobre su regazo, por un momento me sorprendí, pero rapidito sentí porque lo había hecho. El estaba tan excitado como yo, pero a el se le notaba. Me moví un poco para acomodarme y el respiro profundo.

—No te muevas mucho, porque esto empeorara—

—Si quieres le digo que esperen un momento afuera en lo que te lo resolvemos—

—No creo que la imagen de Emmett me surja efecto hoy, solo tengo dos opciones una es esperar a que pase y la otra no creo que se te haga difícil imaginarla— En ese momento pensé que no me importaría ayudarlo como fuera, pero el me sonrió y me dijo que mejor le diera tiempo.

—Hola hijos ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy? — nos pregunto Carlisle

—Yo perfectamente, como se despierta cuando tienes a tu lado a la persona que amas— mis ojos se aguaron ante aquellas palabras

—Hijo que palabras tan hermosas— comento Esme mientras nos abrazaba.

—Se ven hermosos juntos— comento Rosalie

—Familia tengo que comunicarles que anoche le pedí a esta hermosa mujer ser mi novia y ella me acepto— Un chillido de emoción retumbo en la habitación. Uno por uno se fueron acercando y nos abrazaron. Me asuste un poco cuando le llego el turno a Emmett, pero para sorpresa de todos nos abrazo con cuidado. Cuando me miro, note que algo pasaba, pero preferí no decirle nada a Edward.

—Hijos no saben la emoción que siento, por fin veo que todo se va acomodando— Mientras Carlisle hablaba tenia una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Amaba ver a esa familia tan feliz y en algún momento desee que la mía fuera así.

Luego del momento hermoso, terminamos de hacer la revisión, en ese momento llega el personal de radiología a buscarlo. Había que revisar como iban sus costillas, eso nos dio la oportunidad de hablar a solas a todos los demás. El mismo pidió que lo acompañara uno de los guardaespaldas. Una vez el estuvo fuera de la habitación Claire me pidió que comenzara a explicarles a los demás.

—Bueno familia necesitamos hablar—

—¿Qué pasa cariño? — pregunto Esme

—Esta mañana Claire me acaba de notificar que Tanya se presento a la prensa y dijo que nosotros la agredimos— Claire se acerco y en su computadora nos mostro un video con las declaraciones de esta. Rosalie estaba furiosa.

—Ella quiere saber lo que es ser agredida, pues yo puedo mostrárselo— comento

—Créeme que yo estoy igual que tu, pero no ayudara y lo menos que quiero es que el se entere de todo esto. Es mejor actuar con la cabeza fría.—

—Hija, pero esto puede dañar tu reputación y tu trabajo. —

—Lo se Esme, pero de eso me hago cargo yo, mi jefe sabe que estoy aquí y ayer le comente del incidente con esa mujer. Previniendo precisamente que ella haría algo. Por tanto que si algo malo estuviese pasando tengo la esperanza de que ya me lo hayan informado. Ahora lo principal seria enfrentar a la prensa. Tal vez seria bueno hacerlo cuando se valla a dar el informe médico—

—Cuñadita asi se hace, las cosas hay que enfrentarlas, ya yo había visto las notiias y ellos creen que nosotros huiremos o nos esconderemos, pero si nos paramos ahí y contestamos sus preguntas, eso los callara y se quedaran sin argumentos. — Las palabras de Emmett eran las mismas que yo había pensado.

—Bella la pregunta es ¿Aceparas públicamente que ustedes tienen una relación? —

Hablo Jasper quien hasta ese momento no había comentado nada.

—Eso me hubiese gustado hacerlo con el, pero dado a la circunstancias, les dejo esa decisión. Por mi no hay ningún problema, aunque no me guste ser el centro de atención. —

—Bueno, depende de las preguntas halla dentro, decidiremos respecto a eso. Tampoco queremos exponer tanto a Bella— Claire estaba hablando ahora como parte de su trabajo.

—Lo otro es que el personal de seguridad a atrapado a varias personas tratando de entrar a esta habitación— comente

—Eso si que es complicado, esto es un hospital y por mas que intentemos proteger todos los ángulos, en algún momento puede que alguien lo logre—

—Así mismo, sería mas fácil si él estuviera en alguna casa o lugar privado—

—Claire y Quil tienen razón, por eso me tome el atrevimiento de solicitar que se busque una casa donde puedan estar todos, dependiendo de todo el resultado de los exámenes de hoy, creo que sería conveniente sacarlo de aquí. —

—Hija tu siempre estas dos pasos adelante y no es ningún atrevimiento, recuerda que tu eres su novia—

—Gracias Carlisle, pero necesito tu consentimiento y aprobación para esto. —

—Claro que si, si todo esta como se ve, creo que hoy mismo podríamos moverlo—

—¿Claire, has conseguido algo? — pregunto Alice

—Tengo dos casas con las especificaciones que sugirió Bella, la cosa es a nombre de quien se rentaría. Si lo hago a nombre de alguno de nosotros la prensa nos localizara mas pronto. —

—Yo creo que si le pido el favor a mi amiga, ella lo hará. — Sabía que Angela me apoyaría, así que no dude en sugerirlo. Me disculpe un momento y salí a buscarla, la encontré en el área de descanso preparándose para irse a su casa, así que pude hablar con ella sin temor de que alguien nos oyera. Tan pronto le conté todo ella accedió, así que regrese a la habitación, todavía Edward no regresaba de los exámenes, le presente a la familia y acordó encontrarse con Claire a las 3:00 de la tarde.

Llame a donde estaba mi amado novio y me indicaron que tardaría un poco mas, por lo que decidimos que era un buen momento para enfrentar a la prensa. Me arregle un poco, hable con mi jefe y este me reitero el apoyo de el hospital y llegamos al salón donde ya nos esperaban. Note sorpresa en el rostro de muchos al ver a toda la familia y a mi entrar. Carlisle procedió hablar y dar el reporte de la condición de Edward y luego Claire se acerco y les hablo sobre las acusaciones de Tanya. Un reportero pregunto nuestra versión y ella procedió a contarle.

—La Srta. Denali se aproximo a este hospital ayer al medio día, ella trato de entrar en la habitación aunque no estaba autorizada, por lo que la Dra. Swan intervino. Ella le indico que había un listado de personas autorizadas y que ella no aparecía en ella, por lo que la srta Denali se molesto y comenzó a insultar a la Dra. El jefe de la seguridad de Edward intervino y le volvió a explicar a esta srta. Que no podía entrar sin la autorización de la familia. Edward había escuchado parte de la discusión y pidió que la dra. entrara. Después de esto el Sr. Cullen salió y hablo con ella, le indico que podría verlo, pero no debía alterar a Edward. La srta Denali procedió a entrar a la habitación, una vez allí ella monto una escenita bastante desagradable y trato de agredir a la Dra. Swan, por lo que el jefe de seguridad la aguanto y por órdenes de la madre de Edward fue llevada fuera de ahí y el personal del hospital la escolto fuera de este. Ahora si tienen alguna pregunta le será respondida— culmino ella. Un reportero se levanto y pregunto si Tanya era la novia de Edward y la familia no la aceptaba, Claire le dijo que ellos habían salido en el pasado, pero hace mucho de eso.

Las preguntas continuaron, hasta el momento nadie había tocado el tema sobre mi, hasta que una reportera de un canal local se atrevió hacerlo. Cuestiono cual era mi lugar en todo esto, pero fue Carlisle quien respondió.

—La Dra. Swan es parte de nuestra familia, ella es como una hija mas, además que es la persona que recibió a mi hijo aquí y quien ha estado trabajando en este caso. Gracias a ella hemos logrado que el este bien y que no hayan graves secuelas del accidente. Lo demás que quieran saber tendrán que esperar a que mi hijo se los conteste. Solo les aclarare que en ningún momento ni Isabella, ni ningún miembro de esta familia toco a la srta. Denali, así que no veo mas que la intención de ella de hacer daño a la carrera impecable de la Dra. Swan. Ahora si nos disculpan nosotros nos retiramos. — Me quede sin palabras al ver la reacción de la prensa, Carlisle tomo la mano de Esme y paso un brazo por mis hombros de manera protectora y junto a los demás regresamos a la habitación.

Al entrar todos respiramos y sonreímos. La prensa se había quedado sin preguntas, tal y como dijo Emmett, al enfrentarlos todos juntos los dejamos sin argumentos. Edward llego minutos después y nos miro extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Lo ayudamos a acomodarse en la cama, me comento todo lo que le habían hecho, luego comimos todos juntos hasta que Claire se fue. Los demás también se fueron retirando hasta que solo quede yo. Edward estaba dormido así que me recosté a su lado. Alguien entro en la habitación de pronto y me asuste, pero era la enfermera. Me entrego los resultados de todo las pruebas y salió. Era el momento de saber si todo estaba bien.

* * *

**Buenos mis amores ****hasta aquí llegue por hoy. Ya se que muchos estarán extrañads por mi ausencia, pero les aseguro que no voy a abandonar esta historia, si tuve un leve bloqueo, pero ya estoy saliendo de el. Solo les diré que la historia se extenderá un poquito mas de lo que estaba pensando, pero no la hare monótona. Les agradezco a tods ls que me siguen leyendo, a ls que me dejan sus opiniones y a ls que se mantienen en el anonimato. Perdonen si no les menciono nombre por nombre, pero no estoy en mi comp. Solo quiero que sepan que les quiero. A mis adoradas mosqueteras, gracias por su apoyo y por aguantar mis arranques. Estén pendientes pronto les tendré noticias de uno concursos que estamos preparando y de un reto que nos dará a conocer como equipo. Chicas las quiero. Ahora si me despido. Sera hasta el próximo cap. Recuerden que ustedes son el combustible que me ayuda a continuar.**

**Con cariño:**

_**Bertlin**_


	9. Transicion

**Bueno ustedes ya lo saben, pero es necesario recordarlo. Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son del magnífico cerebro de Stepahnie Meyer, algunos son de mi humilde cerebro.**

**Lamento la tardanza, gracias por esperarme. Creo que encontraran que este capítulo es uno de transición, pero necesario.

* * *

**

BPOV

Los papeles quemaban mis manos, volví a sentir ansiedad, pero tuve que controlarme. Llame a Carlisle, no creo que tuviera el valor de revisarlos yo sola. 15 minutos después entro él por la puerta. Nos retiramos un poco y le entregue los resultados. El los abrió y juntos fuimos revisándolos y comentándolos. Las fracturas de sus costilla estaba mucho mejor y dentro de una semana ya estaría del todo recuperado.

Habían otros exámenes, estos eran lo de su cabeza, en ellos reflejaba que la operación había sido un total éxito. Lo que significaba que podríamos sacarlo del hospital ese mismo día. Carlisle se comunico con Claire y esta le indico que ya habían resuelto lo de la casa. La cosa era como sacarlo del hospital y que la prensa no lo siguiera.

—¿Pasa algo malo? — pregunto Edward. Ya había despertado y nos observaba.

—No hijo, todo lo contrario—

—¿Bella? —

—Amor, tu papa tiene razón. Los resultados son muy buenos. — le conteste con una enorme sonrisa. Extendió su mano hacia mí y la tome. Me jalo y me hizo sentar a su lado.

—¿Y ahora que sigue? — sus preguntas eran sin rodeos

—Sacarte de aquí— respondí tranquila

—¿Ya tan pronto te cansaste de mi? — lo mire sorprendida por su pregunta, pero el se estaba divirtiendo.

—Buen chiste— le dije con ironía

—Hijo, no te molestes, pero pensamos que es mejor que estas en otro lugar. Uno donde podamos tener total control de tu seguridad y donde nadie nos ataque cada vez que entramos. —

—Tienes razón papa, allá afuera debe ser un caos. Sé que es lo mejor. — su mirada se volvió triste y bajo la cabeza.

—Voy a llamar al resto de la familia— comento Carlisle

—¿Amor que pasa? Creí que estarías feliz con la noticia. — dio un suspiro y levanto su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas.

—Supongo que sí. Solo que no sé cómo voy hacer, al no tenerte cerca. —

—No creas que te vas a ir muy lejos. — sonreí

—Mi amor, eso es lo que menos quiero. —

—Mira, te estamos sacando del hospital, pero eso no significa que estés libre para irte de Seattle todavía. — Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

—¿De veras? —

—Claro tontito, que pensabas que te librarías de mi tan rápido. — ahora era yo la que bromeaba

—Yo jamás quisiera tenerte lejos. Te amo y quisiera compartir contigo todo lo que me resta de vida. — me abrazo fuerte.

—Bueno esperemos al resto de la familia y ya te diremos lo que se hará. —

—Como usted diga mi hermosa Dra. Soy todo suyo. — Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y en su rostro había una sonrisa picara ante aquellas palabras

—Umm eso habrá que comprobarlo— le susurre al oído.

—No me tortures así— suplico

—Te prometo que pronto haremos nuestros sueños realidad. — le di un suave beso y el suspiro. Sentía que nuestra necesitad de estar juntos era casi imparable.

Carlisle termino de hablar por teléfono y nos indico que ya todos estaban en camino. Llamamos a Quil que estaba en el área, era la hora de planear la huida. Al llegar todos nos sentamos y comenzó la reunión. En algún momento Edward se quedo pensativo y no comentaba. Hasta que no pudo más.

—¿Puedo saber que me están ocultando? No creerán que soy tan tonto, como para no darme cuenta, de que algo paso y yo no estoy enterado. — Todos nos miramos, pero a quien mire en especifico fue a sus padre y el a mi, ambos asentimos. Era hora de decirle. Carlisle iba hablar, pero con una mirada le pedí que me dejara hacerlo.

—Ok. Edward, ya veo que es difícil ocultarte las cosas. Te diremos todo, pero con la condición de que me prometas no alterarte. —

—Prometo intentarlo— para mi eso era mejor que nada

—Bien, resulta que después de lo sucedido con tu ex, ella fue a la prensa y les dijo que había sido agredida por nosotros, para que no te viera. — su rostro cambio, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, pero no como cuando estaban lleno de pasión, ahora era por rabia y coraje. Lo vi respirar varias veces hasta parecer calmado.

—¿Y qué hicieron ustedes? — Claire me miro preocupada.

—Bueno hermanito nos enfrentamos a la prensa y Claire les conto nuestra versión. Al estar todos allí y no huirles, se quedaron sin argumentos y sin preguntas— Emmett tenía una enorme sonrisa.

—¿También te menciono a ti? Por eso dijiste nosotros. — trague hondo, pero tenía que responderle.

—Sí, también a mi, no te preocupes eso no me ha afectado. — el me miro un momento y tomo mi mano.

—Ok. Creo que debo presentarme ante la prensa, eso los calmaría un poco. Claire convócalos lo antes posible. — Su agarre a mi mano se hizo más fuerte.

—¿Qué les vas a decir si te pregunta sobre tu relación con Bella? — Me miro y yo le sonreí. En este momento no me importaba lo que dijeran los demás, si él me necesitaba a su lado ahí estaría.

—Ya veremos Rose, si no preguntan no hare ningún comentario, por el momento. No quiero que la prensa comience a seguirla. — Me volvió a mirar solo a mi —Quiero que estés a mi lado, no pretendo exponerte y tampoco negarte, si la prensa me pregunta feliz les diré, pero si no, prefiero por tu bien que esperemos para hacerlo público. — yo asentí.

—Muy bien hijo, además todos estaremos ahí. Cuando hablé con la prensa y me preguntaron, les dije que Bella es parte de nuestra familia, que es que como una hija, cosa en la que no mentí y que cualquier otra cosa que quisieran saber te la preguntaran a ti. —

—Gracias papa, se que ustedes trataron de protegerme, pero estas cosas son mi responsabilidad. — Claire caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación con el teléfono pegado a su oído, Alice se ofreció ayudar y se encontraba en la misma situación.

Los chicos comenzaron ayudar a Edward asearse, mientras yo aproveche y fui donde mi jefe. Me senté unos minutos y le explique lo que estaba sucediendo. Este me reitero su apoyo y el del hospital. No se sorprendió al notificarle mi relación con Edward, solo sonrió y dijo un ya me lo sospechaba. Lo entendía la verdad no creo que era normal verme a su lado cada vez que podía. Luego me fui al área descanso, busque otra ropa y decidí aprovechar a darme un baño y cambiarme. Cuando ya estaba lista regrese a la habitación y allí estaba el ya preparado.

—Wao, cuñadita te vez muy bien— me sonroje ante las palabras de Emmett.

—No exageres, solo me di un baño y me cambie—

—El no exagera, amor, te vez hermosa— me dijo Edward

—Si cuñadita, te vez muy bien con esa ropa— me sonrió Alice

—Ya, me están haciendo sonrojar— camine hacia Edward y este me tomo en sus brazos. Sin pensarlo me senté sobres sus piernas, el tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso. Claire nos informo que ya todo estaba listo así que nos reunimos alrededor de él, también estaban sus guardaespaldas. Al salir al pasillo todos pararon sus trabajos. El les sonreía tranquilamente y los saludaba.

Llegamos al salón ya provisto, primero entro Claire, Carlisle y yo. Había que advertirle a la prensa que él no se podía alterar. Por lo que debían ser prudentes. Una vez todo listo, yo personalmente lo hice pasar. Sentía la vista de todos sobre nosotros, por lo que evite el contacto. El se presento ante la prensa y las preguntas comenzaron. Resulta que la misma reportera que había hecho la pregunta horas antes, la volvió a repetir directamente a Edward. Este me miro y yo solo sonreí.

— La Dra. Swan como ya les dijo mi padre es parte de nuestra familia, ella es muy importante para nosotros, en este momento es solo lo que les diré. — En ese momento alguien se dirigió a mí. Carlisle iba a intervenir, pero yo hable antes.

—Si dígame— le conteste ante su llamado

—Desde las acusaciones de la Srta. Denali usted no ha hecho ninguna declaración al respecto. No sé si lo sabe, pero la Srta. Dice que usted se ha proclamado la futura esposa de Edward Cullen. ¿Qué tiene que decir a eso? —

—Mire caballero, yo no he respondido, porque con eso le daría importancia. Simplemente ella puede decir lo que quiera y de mi no obtendrá más que mi silencio. Yo no tengo por qué responderle a una persona que solo quiere perjudicar. Ahora si nos disculpan el paciente tiene que descansar. Buenas tardes. — al girarme me encontré con la mirada atónita de la familia, pero luego se transformo en una sonrisa.

—¿Nos vamos? — pregunto Edward con una sonrisa y yo le asentí con la cabeza.

Fuimos de vuelta a la habitación. Una vez ahí todos aplaudieron. No entendía el porqué, pero me reí.

—Bravo la cuñadita tiene su genio— Emmett me abrazo

—Lo dicho Bella hace mi trabajo más fácil— comento Claire

Ya terminados las bromas, nos dedicamos a planear como sacar a Edward del hospital sin que la prensa se diera cuenta. Al terminar la hora de visitas lo llevaríamos a cabo. Así que arregle todos los papeles junto con Carlisle y el jefe, para que todo estuviera en regla y nadie más se enterara.

—Ustedes son increíbles, creí que solo Claire y Quil podían planear mis locos escapes, pero tú me has dejado sorprendido. —

—Bueno, de ser sincera acabo de descubrir esta parte de mí. — me burle

—Oh que Dios se apiade de nosotros, hermanito has pervertido a la respetable Doctora Swan— ya me estaba acostumbrando a que Emmett le buscara el lado jocoso a todo. Lo único malo era que yo me estaba volviendo su punto favorito. Ya habíamos recogido todo y dividido en diferentes paquetes, así no se darían cuenta. Cada uno llevaba algo, lo demás le indique a la enfermera que lo llevara a la oficina del jefe. Al otro día alguien pasaría a recogerlo.

EPOV

La familia había tratado de mantenerme al margen de la situación con Tanya, pero me di cuenta que algo pasaba. Cuando por fin Bella me explicaba, sentí mucha rabia. Tuve que comenzar a respirar fuerte para poder calmarme, pero el que ella se metiera con mi novia, por poco me hace estallar. Por el momento se me ocurrió enfrentar la prensa. Así ellos se calmarían un poco y pararía de alguna manera los chismes. No pretendía exponer a Bella, pero si me preguntaban directamente, no negaría nuestra relación. Le explique a ella mi punto de vista y ella con una hermosa sonrisa asintió a todo.

Los chicos me ayudaron a prepararme, pero cuando salí Bella no estaba. Mama me indico que había ido hablar con su jefe. Tiempo después entro, se había cambiado de ropa. Se veía aun más hermosa. Emmett y Alice se lo comentaron lo que logro que se sonrojara y más aun cuando le explique que ellos no exageraban. Ella camino hacia donde yo estaba sentado la tome de la mano y se sentó sobre mis piernas. Sin importarme nada tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese. Luego Claire nos aviso que ya estaba todo listo, era el momento de entrar en acción. Salí de la habitación rodeado de mi familia, además estaba mi personal de seguridad. Según iba pasando, la gente paraba de trabajar, como ya era mi costumbre salude a todos a mi paso.

Al llegar a la entrada de el salón provisto, mi papa, Claire y Bella entraron primero. Escuche cuando le explicaban a la prensa que debían ser prudentes. Bella salió y me indico que podía entrar, note que evitaba el contacto físico y aunque lo que más deseaba era tomar su mano, sabía que era lo mejor.

—Buenas tardes— salude y de igual manera me respondieron.

—¿Edward como te sientes? — fie la primera pregunta

—Bueno me siento bastante bien, aunque sabrán que esto no ha sido fácil. — varias preguntas más sobre mi salud y mi estado de ánimo fueron hechas antes de llegar al tema por el que estábamos allí.

—¿Edward que nos puedes decir de las declaraciones de Tanya Denali? —

—Mi asistente y mis padre creo que ya les hablaron de eso, solo diré que ella fue quien trato de agredir a alguien. Ningún miembro de mi familia la toco, solo mi jefe de seguridad y amigo personal fue quien intervino con ella. Aun más, lo único que él hizo fue intervenir para evitar una agresión en nuestra contra. Sé que luego ella fue escoltada a la salida por miembros del personal de seguridad del hospital—

— ¿Qué lugar tiene la Dra. Swan en todo esto? — pregunto una reportera identificada como de una cadena local.

— La Dra. Swan como ya les dijo mi padre es parte de nuestra familia, ella es muy importante para nosotros, en este momento es solo lo que les diré. — me estaba despidiendo cuando uno de los reporteros llamo a Bella.

Cuando le pregunto sobre el comentario de que ella se había proclamado mi futura esposa me preocupe. Mi padre iba hablar, pero me sorprendió que ella le contesto al reportero, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos. En ese momentElo dese pararme de la silla de ruedas, besarla y hacerle otras cosas más, pero estábamos en público. Nos fuimos a la habitación y allí todos comentaron sobre la forma en que ella había respondido.

Yo estaba loco por mandar a salir a todos y quedarme a solas con ella. Mis ganas de besarla, de estar con ella iban aumentando y no me quería contener, pero nuevamente tenía que hacerlo. Comenzaron a planear como saldría del hospital y una vez todo listo, la familia comenzó a marcharse. Nuevamente atraje a Bella hacia mi lado.

—¿A dónde se supone que voy? — con todo lo que paso, no había pensado en eso.

—El lugar exacto, no lo sé, pero Claire consiguió una casa donde puedan estar todos. —

—Querrás decir donde estemos todos, porque ni creas que te voy a dejar ir. — aquello era más que la pura verdad, pensaba disfrutar cada momento que pudiera tener a su lado.

—Claro, lo que tu digas, solo que no tengo nada preparado y además tengo que seguir trabajando. De hecho mañana mi turno comienza en la tarde—

—Por lo de la ropa no te preocupes y— vez que las cosas están a mi favor, así que mañana podremos estar en otro ambiente más tranquilos, me imagino desayunando contigo al aire libro y no estar atado a todos estos aparatos. — me miro divertida.

—Ok, debo admitir que es muy tentador, Umm, creo que aceptare. — sus ojos tenían un brillo muy especial. Pasamos un tiempo más solo abrazados, hasta que nos avisaron que era el momento.

Mis padres salirían en ese momento, atrayendo así a la prensa, bajamos por un ascensor que me parecía ser de carga y luego fui conducido por unos pasillos que extrañamente estaban vacios.

—¿Qué hay en este piso? — sentía mucho frio y un olor extraño.

—Esta es la morgue del hospital— me contesto Bella con un tono nervioso. Yo solo asentí. Al final habían unas puertas dobles, al abrirlas note que nos esperaba una ambulancia. Quil estaba allí y me ayudo a subir. Una vez dentro, me sentí un poco más calmado. El camino fue en silencio, mi mano iba entrelazada con la de Bella y nuestras miradas no se apartaban del otro, lo que me parecía que era un sueño.

La ambulancia se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, lo que saco de aquel trance en que estaba con mi novia. Me preocupe pensando que nos habían descubierto, pero rápido escuche la vos de mi hermano y eso me tranquilizo.

—¡Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, hermanito! — me recibió

—Em, tu y tus bromas—

—Creí que la cañadita te secuestraria y te llevaría para su casa—

—Rayos Emmett, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? No hubiese sido mala idea— se burlo Bella

—No hubiese sido secuestro, hubiese ido con gusto— termine y todos comenzaron a reír

—Buenos vamos a conocer el que será nuestro hogar por un tiempo— dijo mi hermano

Al entrar ya allí estaban todos los demás esperándonos. La casa era cómoda, nada ostentoso según se podía ver. Claire nos conto que tenía solo 5 habitaciones, lo que era un poco difícil, mi madre repartió las habitaciones hasta que le toco decidir como dormirían Quil, Claire, Jasper y Alice. Los cuatro se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

—Tranquilos no me molesta dormir con Quil— soltó Claire de repente. Una alarma sonó en mi cabeza, estos dos se traían algo. Mire a mi amigo y este tenía una enorme sonrisa, pero al percatarse de que lo observaba se puso serio y bajo la cabeza. Me gire hacia Claire y le di una mirada llena de suspicacia y esta me respondió sacándome la lengua. Definitivamente tendría una conversación cuanto antes con ellos.

—Bueno ya resuelto ese problema, vamos a descansar. — La cara de mi padre era todo un poema, a pesar de que él sabía que mi hermana vivía con su novio, no le era fácil tenerlos durmiendo juntos en la misma casa que el.

Fuimos cada uno a sus habitaciones, Bella no se separaba de mi lado, vigilando que estuviera bien. Alice le trajo ropa para dormir se despidió. Nos quedamos solos y ella se fue a cambiar. Al salir me miro extrañada pues yo estaba sentado en el mismo lugar que me había dejado esperándola.

—Creo que alguien necesita ayuda. —

—Este... creo que será mejor si llamas a los chicos — le conteste algo nervioso

—Umm. Te puedo ayudar, por mi no hay problema, además no voy a ver mas de lo que ya he visto. — esta vez me toco a mi sonrojarme. La situación era un poco extraña, pero ella lo estaba tomando con mucha tranquilidad.

—Bueno, si no te sientes incomoda, por mi está bien. — Ella sonrió, busco algo de ropa y se acerco a mí. Me ayudo a quitarme la camisa luego me coloco una tshirt, hay me dolió un poco al moverme y ella se dio cuenta. Se disculpo, pero yo le dije con los zapatos y media, pero cuando llego el momento de el pantalón se puso un poco nerviosa.

—Amor, yo lo hago, tranquila — ella asintió con su cabeza

—¿Te quieres poner el pantalón de la pijama o prefieres dormir así? — me sentía un poco apenado por ella, pero me era difícil ponerme el pantalón. Así que la mire un momento, me debatía si pedirle que me ayudara a colocármelo o quedarme sin él. —Amor creo que es mejor que te acuestes así, a mi no me incomoda que estés en bóxers. — me guiño un ojo y tomo mi mano.

Me llevo hasta la cama y me ayudo a recostarme, luego camino hacia al otro lado y se acomodo a mi lado. La atraje hacia mí rodeándola con mis brazos. Estuvimos dialogando un tiempo más, todavía nos faltaba mucho por conocer del otro. Hubo un momento en que ninguno hablo y me di cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida. La contemple, se veía tan tranquila entre mis brazos y desee que cada una de mis noches fueran así.

No recuerdo a qué hora me dormí, pero al despertar seguía abrazado a mi novia. Ella se movió un poco y despertó, Luego de darnos los buenos días y que los chicos vinieran ayudarme, además de una revisión por parte de mis médicos, pudimos ir a desayunar. Mi madre había preparado una mesa en el exterior, era como si leyera mis pensamientos. El desayuno fue interesante, entre bromas y risas, me sentí como hacía mucho no me sentía, me sentí en familia.

Como a eso de la 1:00 pm. Bella me indico que tenía que ir a su apartamento a cambiarse. Su turno era de 3:00pm a 11:00pm. Le pedí que recogiera suficiente ropa para que se quedara con nosotros y me dijo que lo haría. A todo esto le dije a Quil que la llevara hacer sus cosas y en la noche la recogiera para traerla de vuelta a la casa. Nos despedimos y mi corazón se entristeció, ella prometió que llamaría tan pronto tuviera una oportunidad.

—Claire, tan pronto como regrese Quil quiero hablar con ustedes— le dije en tono suave a mi asistente

—Sí, papa. — la mire algo sorprendido por su respuesta. — ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que hablaremos de trabajo? — me pregunto levantando una ceja.

—Hablaremos cuando el llegue— respondí algo tajante. Yo se que tal vez no debía importarme lo que hicieran, pero ambos eran mis amigos y no quería que hubieran problemas o alguno saliera lastimado. Además era mejor estar informado por si acaso.

Quil regreso como a las 3:30 pm y junto con Claire fueron a mi habitación. Primero hablamos de trabajo y luego llego la conversación necesaria. Ambos me confirmaron que estaban juntos. La relación entre ellos había avanzado durante mi tiempo en el hospital. Según la historia, mi amigo al ver que por poco moríamos en el accidente, se atrevió por fin hablarle de sus sentimientos. Ella acepto que salieran, ya que le sentía lo mismo por él y así comenzaron su relación. Estaba feliz por ellos, aunque eso no me limito hacerles las advertencias. Ambos rieron, me contestaron con un "Si señor" y un saludo militar.

Las horas fueron pasando lentas, Bella me llamo, pero pudimos hablar unos pocos segundos, porque se le presento otra emergencia. No tenía mucho apetito, pero me obligue a comer, porque si no sabía que ella se enojaría. No sé en qué momento me quede dormido, pero si se que desperté cuando sentí el roce de unos suaves labios sobre los míos. Ella se iba alejar, pero la aguante y la bese con toda la necesidad de ella que acumule durante todo el día.

* * *

**Hola mis amores:**

**Ya se que muchs piensan que ls tengo abandons, pero no es así. La verdad estoy tratando de regresar a escribir un capitulo por semana, pero a veces se me complican las cosas. Para ls que leen mi otra historia, pues ya saben que escribí una nueva, a ustedes se los digo también. Estoy participando en un reto y me gustaría q se dieran la vuelta y me dijeran q les parece (_Vidas __Entrecruzadas_), les advierto que es algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero creo q es interesante. Estoy algo triste pq parece q han decidido castigarme con su silencio, ya sé que me lo merezco por tardarme, pero sus palabras son mi combustible para seguir.**

**Les agradesco a tods los que me han añadidos en sus favoritos y alertas y a Ross, LeidaJim, Nelly, sophia18, BlackCullen, Kekaphe, Edward-Bella-Mason, Nikki Hall, Lucy, jolie cullen, jaslice hale cullen y esmeralda, por sus rr a lo largo de esta historia. En especial a mis queridas amigas Las Mosqueteras Cullen; Ginegine, betzacosta y Gery Withlock, sin ellas no se que seria de mi, chicas las quiero. **

**Bueno me despido por ahora, nos leemos luego y por favor déjenme su opinión aunque sea para decirme q no les gusta. **

**Con cariño:**

_**Bertlin**_

**P.S. Pasen por nuestro perfil de Las Mosqueteras Cullen, en mi perfil esta el enlace, para que sepan mas de el reto.**


	10. Operación se acabo la espera

**Bueno ustedes ya lo saben, pero es necesario recordarlo. Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son del magnífico cerebro de Stepahnie Meyer, algunos son de mi humilde cerebro.**

**Lamento la tardanza, gracias por esperarme. Nos leemos en la nota abajo.**

BPOV

Después de que logramos salir del hospital y llegar a la casa sentí mucha más tranquilidad. Pase la noche más relajante de mi vida, no hubieron sueños, porque estaba en los brazos de quien los provocaba. Al despertar en la mañana me encontré con una hermosa sonrisa. Desayunamos juntos con la familia y como a la 1:00 pm de la tarde le indique a Edward que tenía que ir a mi apartamento a cambiarme de ropa, para luego ir al trabajo. El me pidió que de una vez recogiera ropa para quedarme en la casa con él y yo accedí.

Llego el momento de irme, me despedí y note como su mirada se volvía triste, le prometí que llamaría tan pronto tuviera un momento libre. Me subí al auto con Quil y este me llevo a mi apartamento y luego al hospital. Me sentía extraña al estar lejos de él, pero tenía que cumplir con mi trabajo. Al llegar al hospital fui abordada por la prensa, pero como pude me esquive de ellos. La tarde fue bastante movida, solo pude llamar a Edward una vez y por muy pocos minutos, ya que en eso llego una emergencia.

Al dar las 11:00 pm agradecí poder salir de allí, me avisaron que la prensa aun estaba frente al hospital, por lo que me toco escaparme por la sala de emergencia, donde Quil me esperaba en un auto diferente. Nos dirigimos directo a la casa, al llegar me encontré con Carlisle y Esme en la sala de estar. Ambos me saludaron, ella me pregunto si había senado, le indique que me había comido algo en el hospital. Luego de una corta conversación, donde me comentaron sobre como Edward había pasado el día, me dirigí a la habitación. Al entrar lo encontré dormido, me acerque y roce sus labios con los míos, pero cuando me iba a separar para ir al baño, el me aguanto y me beso. Aquel era un beso lleno de necesidad, la misma necesidad que yo sentía por él.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero si no fuera porque nos faltaba el aire, creo que no nos hubiéramos separado. Nos quedamos con nuestras frentes unidas sonriendo en lo que nuestra respiración volvía a ser normal. Sus ojos tenían un brillos especial que me estaba enloqueciendo, me recordé que no debía dejarme llevar por el deseo, por lo que cambie la vista.

—Perdón por despertarte— le dije en voz baja

—No te disculpes, estaba ansioso porque llegaras. Te extrañe demasiado—

—Yo también te extrañe el hospital se siente diferente sin ti. Varias veces caminando por el fui a parar a la habitación que tu estabas. — confesé algo apenada.

La verdad es que la primera vez que fui ahí, se me había olvidado que ya el no estaba. Cuando abrí la puerta me congele al ver la cama y la habitación vacía. Luego recordé que el ya estaba en la casa. Quien me viera diría que yo estaba loca.

—Ummm, entonces si te hice falta— dijo el sacándome del recuerdo, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Claro que si. Perdón por no haberte llamado después, es que estuvo bastante movido. Al parecer el mundo conspiro en mi contra hoy. — hice un puchero y el rio con fuerza olvidándose de sus costillas, por lo que rápido llevo sus manos a ellas.

—Con calma mi vida, todavía no están totalmente recuperadas—

—No me lo recuerdes, que en este momento es lo único que me impide hacerte el amor, hasta que no nos queden fuerzas— sentí como mi cara se puso roja.

—Cada vez falta menos. —pase mi mano por su rostro y el la tomo con la suyas llevándola a sus labios para besarla. Aquel simple detalle aumento mi deseo, pero respire profundo para calmarme.

—Lo se y también se que esto nos esta enloqueciendo. Dios Bella tenerte tan cerca por fin y que no podamos llevar nuestros sueños a la realidad realmente es una tortura. —

—Vida, no estas ayudando— dije como un lamento. —Creo que mejor me voy a dar un baño—

—Te recomendaría uno de agua fría, pero yo lo intente y no me apago. Y la imagen de Em tampoco, así que ya no se que mas intentar. Si tienes alguna idea avísame. Aunque yo si puedo ayudarte con el tuyo — una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro y me guiño un ojo.

—Se me ocurre algo, veamos si funciona. Cierra tus ojos. Imagínate que estas asi mismo en la cama esperando. La puerta del baño se abre y frente a ti con una batita en seda sale Tanya. —

—Ahh, por Dios amor, tu pareces que quieres matar al pobre Eddi. Si no vuelve a funcionar será tu responsabilidad ya te lo había advertido. — parecía un niñito haciendo una rabieta.

—Tranquilo amor, yo me hago cargo de que el funcione perfectamente— le dije suavemente al oído. Me separe rápido y corrí al baño, pero lo escuche bufar.

La verdad es que el baño no me ayudo mucho. Al sentir el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo, me lo imaginaba a el. Abrí el agua fría unos segundos y di por terminado mi baño. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba de frio, me coloque la ropa de dormir y salí. El estaba aun recostado y tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Te funciono? — una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

—¿El que? — pregunte inocentemente.

—El agua fría. — abrió los ojos y se me quedo viendo mientras yo temblaba, parada a los pies de la cama.

—Ehhh— una fuerte carcajada se escapo de el

—Me lo imagine. Ven, aquí esta más calientito. — corrió las sabanas y palmeo la cama a su lado. No lo pensé dos veces y me arrastre hasta su lado. El me envolvió en sus brazos y tiro las sabanas sobre mi.

—Gracias—

—No hagas eso te me vas a enfermar y aunque para nada me molestaría cuidarte y consentirte, se que eres muy responsable y no querrás dejar a tus pacientes. —

— Ok. Pero tienes razón, es muy difícil. — el estar cerca de el, entre sus brazos, aumentaba aquel fuego que me estaba consumiendo.

Lo sentí besar mi cabeza y cometí el error de mirarlo. Me perdí en sus ojos, sus manos fueron acariciando mi piel y dejando en ella una sensación de fuego, nuestros rostros se acercaron uniéndonos en un beso, que comenzó con un suave roce y de pronto nos estábamos devorando. El trato de girarse y esto le causo dolor, aunque trato de disimularlo, pero en ese momento la doctora en mi despertó y me separe.

— Esto es horrible. — Su cara era de frustración. Pase mis manos por ella y le sonreí.

—Te recompensare—

—Mi ángel, creo que eso debería decírtelo yo, pero me gusta como suena en tus labios— su facciones se suavizaron. —¿Amor a que hora trabajas mañana? —

— Me toca la guardia nocturna. — le dije bajito

—Ohh. — su cara se volvió triste

—¿Qué pasa amor? —

—Yo quiero volver al hospital—

— ¿Y eso? —

—Es que ahí te veía en cualquier momento, no se como voy hacer para dormir sin ti—

—Pareces un bebe. Esta será mi última guardia a menos que haya alguna emergencia. Por primera vez en mi vida me pesan los horarios de mi trabajo, por eso estuve hablando con mi jefe, el siempre me peleaba por la forma tan desordenada en que manejaba mi tiempo. Así que de ahora en adelante solo trabajare en un horario fijo, amenos que ocurra algo y además le dejare las guardias nocturnas a otros, es hora de que yo también pueda dormir y disfrutar. —

—Me parece bien que hallas decidido arreglar lo de tus horas en el trabajo, pero me parece que eso debías hacerlo desde antes. Ahora si me preocupa que tu durante todo este tiempo estuvieras tan metida en tu trabajo y no te dedicaras tiempo para ti. —

—Mira quien lo dice. Según me comentaron unos pajaritos tu eres igual o peor que yo. —

—Ok. Me rindo. Me descubriste, pero de esta aprendí. La vida es muy corta y se puede acabar en cualquier momento, así que yo también tome la decisión de administrar mejor mí tiempo. Quiero pasar más tiempo con la gente que amo. —

—Pues al parecer esta experiencia nos ha dado muchas lecciones. —

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo y además añadámosle que por esta "experiencia" nos encontramos y estamos juntos. Eso no lo cambiaria por nada. — todo lo que paso en los días anteriores había sido recompensado con el simple hecho de estar entre sus brazos y saberme amada.

—Yo tampoco cambiaria esto por nada. — fue lo único que pude decir

—Amor yo se que las cosas entre nosotros no serán tan fáciles por nuestras carreras, pero quiero que sepas que tu estas por arriba de todo. Quiero que la comunicación entre nosotros sea la mejor, así no habrán malos entendidos. Ya sabes que la prensa suele inventar o agrandar las cosas, por eso cualquier cosa que quieras saber solo me lo dices y yo prometo responderte con toda sinceridad. —

—Prometo que antes de que me de un ataque de celos o rabia por cualquier noticia, lo hablare contigo. Edward confió en que siempre me dirás la verdad, prefiero saber las cosas por horribles que parezcan, que estar ignorante y con dudas. De mi parte pasara lo mismo y cualquier cosa me la puedes preguntar te responderé con la misma sinceridad. Creo que la comunicación y la sinceridad además del amor serán las mejores bases para nuestra relación. —

—Me parece perfecto, además para que la mesa no se nos valla a caer pongamos como cuarta pata esta pasión que sentimos. — lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa picara.

—Ok, me parece perfecto, pero mejor no comencemos hablar de esa parte, porque ya conocemos las consecuencias. — bromee

—Así es, mejor nos dormimos debes estar cansada. —

—Antes de dormirme se me olvidaba algo ¿Cómo te has sentido? —

—Uff, la Dra. Swan regreso. —

—¡Edward! —

—Ok Dra. le informo que me he sentido bien, no me ha dolido la cabeza, mi visión a estado bien y no he tenido mareos, en cuanto a las costillas ya no molestan tanto, he podido hacer casi todo solo, aunque como usted dijo sin abusar. ¿Algo más? —

—No. La información subministrada me es suficiente por el momento. Ya mañana te revisare con más calma. —

—Bueno pues entonces ahora a descansar. Te amo mi ángel—

—Yo también, mi niño rebelde. —

—Ya duérmete doctora lunática. — Ambos reímos, me acomode mejor entre sus brazos y me dormí.

EPOV

Ya hoy se cumplían dos semanas de que estaba en casa, como Bella me había dicho ahora tenia un horario fijo y solo una vez había tenido que salir en la noche por una emergencia. A la semana de estar aquí mis hermanos y sus parejas regresaron a casa, ya que tenían que trabajar. La casa se había vuelto algo silenciosa, ya me había acostumbrado a las bromas de mi hermano y a la energía de Alice. Además que el ambiente familiar era incomparable.

Claire estaba manejando todo sobre mis vacaciones forzosas, eso significaba muchas presentaciones pospuestas y cancelar mi asistencia en varios eventos. También hacia las entrevistas vía telefónica y algunas por internet. Muchas cadenas de televisión querían que me presentara, pero mis doctores me tenían atado a casa, o eso se les decía, ya que yo con gusto me quedaba mientras Bella estuviera a mi lado. La prensa aun no descubría donde estaba ya que se había regado el rumor de que me había ido a mi pueblo de origen. Ya podía valerme por mi mismo, pero aun así mi padre decía que necesitaba este tiempo para que mi cerebro se recuperara por completo. Los primeros días no tuve ningún tipo de molestia por los medicamentos, pero según los fueron reduciendo de vez en cuando me daba dolor de cabeza, para mis doctores era normal, así que no me preocupe.

Las costillas ya estaban casi 100 % recuperadas, por lo que hoy me encontraba preparando una sorpresa para mi novia. Ella estaba trabajando así que eso me facilito las cosas, además contaba con la ayuda de mis cómplices. Ángela consiguió la llaves del apartamento y se las entrego a Claire, así comenzó la operación "se acabo la espera" nombrada así por Ángela, Claire, Quil y mis padres "Demasiadas personas enteradas y envueltas". Al entrar ahí reafirme mi teoría, su apartamento estaba decorado con buen gusto pero sencillo. No había nada ostentoso ahí, pero el ambiente era agradable. Estaba impregnado con su aroma, entre en su habitación y temblé, ya había visto aquel lugar en mis sueños, así que me quedo bien claro lo que quería hacer. Le indique a mis cómplices femeninas lo que necesitaba y me dispuse a preparar todo.

BPOV

Ya iban dos semanas que prácticamente vivía con Edward, también iban dos semanas de duchas frías, pensamiento mata pasiones y otras cosas. Día con día el iba mejorando, cosa que aunque no lo admitiera me asustaba. Estaba segura que tan pronto el estuviera completamente bien volvería a su vida normal, lo que traducido seria que se iría a viajar y nos veríamos muy poco, además su residencia principal era en Los Ángeles, California, o sea a horas de mi. No sabría si podría soportar la distancia ya que en estos días me había acostumbrado a su presencia a pasar tiempo juntos, cenar con la familia o dormir abrazados, ¿que pasaría cuando tuviéramos que volver a la realidad? _**"Vive tu amor, es hora de que también te dediques tiempo para disfrutar y amar." **_Aquellas palabras de Ángela volvieron a sonar en mi cabeza. Decidido, viviría esto día a día y enfrentaría lo que llegara en su momento.

Me calme y entre a mi trabajo, me extraño cuando me avisaron que alguien me esperaba. Me dirigí hacia mi oficina y allí estaba un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años.

—Buenos días, ¿En que le puedo ayudar?—

—Buenos días doctora Swan, mi nombre es Félix y espero que nos podamos ayudar mutuamente. — aquel hombre no me inspiraba confianza, pero no debía mostrarme nerviosa.

—Bueno Félix, siéntese y dígame que lo trae aquí tan temprano. —

—Buenos Dra. la verdad es que vine aquí por Edward Cullen, se que usted fue quien lo atendió, además de que según la ex novia de este, usted es su pareja actual. También se que la familia Cullen la tiene como uno de sus miembros. —

—¿Y en que se supone que lo voy ayudar? Al parecer usted sabe todo de mí. —

—Bueno Dra. estoy interesado en obtener la historia primero que nadie, le ofrezco una buena cantidad si usted me cuenta los detalles o aun mejor si logra que el mismo Edward nos de una entrevista exclusiva. —

—¿Sabe? Si no me equivoco eso debería tratarlo con su personal o con el, pero yo no veo porque viene a mi. Escogió mal, yo no soy la persona indiada.—

—Como le dije a usted la nombraron como su actual pareja, además que nadie sabe donde esta el exactamente, pero estoy seguro que usted si lo sabe. Así que prefiero irme por lo mas seguro. —

—Mire señor, como le dije se equivoco de persona, busque hacer contacto con el o con su manager, yo no lo puedo ayudar. — esta vez le hable seria y con seguridad, de mi no obtendría nada.

—Bueno Dra. entonces me despido, pero le digo que yo obtendré lo que quiero como sea. Que tenga buen día. — Sentí una leve amenaza en aquellas palabras, no sabia que hacer por lo que llame a Claire y a Quil, ellos me dijeron que lo solucionarían y les pedí que por el momento no le dijeran nada a Edward. No quería que el se preocupara por nada todavía. Comencé con mis rondas y el día paso bastante tranquilo.

Cuando se acercaba la hora de salir volví a llamar a Quil, este me dijo que manejara hasta mi apartamento y que cuando llegara ahí, subiera y lo llamara. De ahí el me diría lo siguiente que haríamos. Llego mi hora de irme y seguí sus instrucciones, en el camino me di cuenta que alguien me seguía, mantuve la calma hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía.

Mientras subía en el ascensor comencé a buscar mis llaves, pero no las encontraba. Llegue a mi piso y camine hasta mi puerta mientras seguía buscando en mi bolso, sin dar con ellas. Saque mi celular para llamar nuevamente a Quil, pero cuando levante la vista me encontré con una nota en mi puerta.

"_Entra, la puerta esta abierta. Adentro te espera una sorpresa" _

Reconocí aquella letra como la de Edward y no pude evitar sonreír. Abrí la puerta y camine dentro. Llame pero nadie me respondió. Comencé a buscarlo por todos lado pero no lo encontré, por ultimo revise el baño, para mi sorpresa la bañera (tina) estaba preparada. Había pétalos dentro del agua y sobre la espuma, también había algunas velas aromáticas encendidas.

—Hoy me toca a mí consentirte— su voz sonó detrás de mi como una dulce melodía. Me gire encontrándome con aquellas hermosas esmeraldas que hoy tenían un brillo especial.

Me sentía como una adolecente regida por las hormonas, así que no me frene y literalmente me tire a sus brazos. Comenzamos a besarnos con ansiedad, todo lo que había pensado durante la mañana y el incidente con periodista pasaron a un segundo plano aunque me hicieron sentir una necesidad incontrolable de llevar a la realidad nuestros sueños.

Edward metió las manos por el borde de mi sweater y lo fue subiendo, rosando mi piel a su paso, se separo un poco y lo saco por mi cabeza. Lleve mis manos a los botones de su camisa, pero el me detuvo.

—En este momento se trata de ti. Déjame mimarte. — bajo sus manos hasta el borde de mi pantalón llegando hasta el cierre y también se deshizo de el, dejándome solo en ropa interior. Me sentía un poco extraña, pero al ver como sus ojos se oscurecían por la pasión me sentí poderosa.

EPOV

Había preparado todo para sorprender a mi Bella. La escuche llegar la vi caminar buscándome, pero me mantuve en silencio hasta que entro en el baño. Me pare detrás de ella, por lo que se podía ver que estaba sorprendida.

—Hoy me toca a mí consentirte— le dije. Ella se giro y nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi corazón latía descontroladamente, por momento me parecía que estaba en otro de mis sueños. Ella se lanzo a mis brazos y yo con gusto la recibí uniéndonos en un beso en el que había pasión, ansiedad, deseo y hasta necesidad.

Según fui quitándole la ropa iba rozando su piel haciéndome sentir pequeñas descargas de energía que me recorrían todo el cuerpo, hasta casi llevarme a perder el control. Ella trato de quitarme la camisa pero la detuve en este momento primero quería consentirla y mimarla. Ella venia de su trabajo así que debía estar cansada, tal vez hasta estresada, por eso le prepare aquel baño. Esto no solo era el momento de entregarnos, yo quería que fuera un momento especial y demostrarle la vida que quería que lleváramos juntos.

Al dejarla solo en su ropa interior mi deseo por ella se acrecentó, tuve que aferrarme a la poca cordura que me quedaba para no tomarla en ese momento. La mire ahí tan hermosa y delicada, con su respiración un poco acelerada y un leve rubor en sus mejillas, que le daban un aire de inocencia, me acerque a sus labios y la bese con suavidad, mientras deslizaba mis manos por su espalda llegando hasta el cierre de su sostén y lo solté.

Me volví a separa un poco y ella bajo sus manos dejando que la prenda se deslizara por ellos, sentí como mi garganta se seco, pero respire profundo para volver a tener el control. Ella me miro coqueta y sonrió. Baje mis manos hasta su cintura y las seguí deslizando hacia abajo llevándome con esto la ultima prenda que la cubría. Frente a mi estaba la mujer mas hermosa que había visto, su cuerpo invitaba a perderse en el. Me volví apoderar de sus labios, la levante en mis brazos como un bebe, la lleve a la bañera y la coloque con delicadeza en el agua.

— Ya regreso— Salí de el baño y fui directo a la cocina, tome un baso de agua y comencé a respirar profundo para poder calmarme.

Regrese al baño y ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, me arrodille a un lado, tome una esponja de baño y comencé a pasarla por su cuerpo. Ella abrió sus ojos algo sorprendida.

—Si me sigues tratando así me vas a malacostumbrar. —

—Umm entonces esa será mi meta. — me rodo los ojos y me tuve que reír. Seguí pasando la esponja por su piel hasta que me pidió que parara de torturarla.

—Por favor no sigas, me estas enloqueciendo. — su voz era un susurro.

—¿Quieres salir ya? —

—Creo que si— metí la mano por debajo de ella, lo que hizo que se le escapara un gritito, pero solo estaba quitando el tampón de la bañera, para que se vaciara. Luego le di la mano y la ayude a levantarse. Ella me indico que quería echarse agua de la ducha, así que me aleje un poco.

Vi como el agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo y sentí envidia de esta. Nuevamente tuve que salir del baño para controlarme. Escuche cuando termino, por lo que volví a entrar, tome una toalla y me acerque para secar su piel. Me concentre en cumplir con mi tarea. Cuando termine la envolví en la toalla y la lleve a su habitación. Le indique que se vistiera que yo iba a poner la mesa para cenar. Aunque la verdad era que me estaba saliendo porque ya no tenia mas fuerzas para resistirme a ella.

BPOV

El baño había sido toda una experiencia entre relajante y excitante. Fue casi una tortura cuando el rozaba mi piel, le pedí que parara que me estaba enloqueciendo. Me pregunto que si quería salirme y le dije que si pero, me sorprendí cuando metió la mano la bañera por debajo de mi cuerpo, por lo que se me escapo un chillido. Saco la mano y me mostro el tapón del agua. Luego me ayudo a pararme, le dije que quería echarme agua de la ducha, esto para quitarme los restos de jabón. El se alejo un poco, pero de momento salió de el baño por segunda vez, no había que ser adivina para saber que lo hacia para controlarse.

Cuando termine el regreso con una toalla, se acerco y comenzó a secar mi piel, un silencio dominaba el ambiente. En otro momento me hubiera reído al ver lo concentrado que estaba, pero lo único que deseaba era que se olvidara de todo aquello y me hiciera el amor. "_No le puedes arruinar lo que preparo"_ me dije a mi misma. Luego me envolvió en la toalla y me llevo hasta la habitación, salió de allí diciéndome que iría a preparar la mesa para cenar.

Busque entre mis ropa lo que me pondría, escogí un traje negro que por su estilo no me permitía llevar sostén, este se amarraba al cuello dejando toda mi espalda descubierta. La parte de la falda era suelta y llegaba dos manos mas debajo de mi trasero. Debajo me coloque una diminuta tanga de encajes negras, me recogí la parte de arriba de el cabello dejado la parte de abajo suelto al natura, al igual que algunos mechones cerca de mi cara. Me puse un poco de gloss (Brillo) en mis labios y por ultimo me coloque unas sandalias altas de taco fino. Me mire en el espejo y me sorprendí yo misma de mi apariencia, eran escasas las veces que me había vestido de esa manera, pero este momento era especial y quería mostrar algo mas que la acostumbrada Dra. Swan. Salí de la habitación y escuche ruidos provenientes del comedor, al entrar me encontré con la mesa preparada de manera delicada. Todo estaba hermoso. Edward se giro al sentirme y por la expresión de su rostro le gustaba mi apariencia.

—Amor, parece que estas buscando matarme. Estas… hermosa. — se acerco y me tomo de la cintura

—Gracias— su contacto borro de mi mente cualquier otra cosa. Lleve mis manos a su cuello y el me apretó mas contra su cuerpo, paso sus labios por mi cuello marcando un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi boca. Creo que en ese preciso instante la cordura salió corriendo de aquel lugar…

**Hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Ya se que me he tardado muchísimo en continuar, pero después de que se me borrara dos veces el cap. me desanime y me frustre. Como sea ya lo ****reescribí. No me quieran matar por dejarles en ese momento, me sentí con ganas de hacer travesuras. Les amo y lo saben. Creo que pronto les traeré el próximo cap. así que no se me agiten. **

**Quiero agradecerles de corazón a quienes aun me siguen leyendo, perdónenme por el tiempo que me he tardado, en este momento no tengo internet y estoy aprovechando que estoy en la casa de mi tía para dejarles este cap. Como ya lo dije en mi otra historia, no voy a abandonar mis historias, espero resolver lo ****del internet pronto, pero les aseguro que continuare y también contestare sus rr aunque me tarde un poco. Recuerden que sus rr son el combustible que me ayuda a continuar. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs**

**Con Cariño:**

_**Bertlin**_

**P.D. A mis Mosqueteras, chicas las extraño y las quiero un mundo. Esta mosquetera aun sigue viva y luchando. No se me ha olvidados que tenemos proyectos pendientes.**


	11. Por Finnn, Se acabo la espera

**Bueno ustedes ya lo saben, pero es necesario recordarlo. Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son del magnífico cerebro de Stepahnie Meyer, algunos son de mi humilde cerebro.

* * *

**

EPOV

Me fui directo a la cocina. El tenerla frente a mí de aquella manera estaba matando mi poco autocontrol. Respire profundo y me dedique a preparar la mesa para cenar. Paso algún tiempo y ella no salía ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme. _"Tan pronto termine con esto, voy a revisarla" _me dije mentalmente. Cuando estaba colocando las copas sentí unos pasos detrás de mí y su olor invadió todo el lugar. Al girarme me quede casi sin palabras, mi mente se nublo y mi control bajo a un 1%. Frente a mi estaba mi hermosa novia con un vestidito negro que me dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, sus hombros y por lo que note hasta su espalda. Aquellas piernas se veían aun más hermosas con las sandalias que llevaba. Nunca la había visto así, pero definitivamente ella era toda una diosa que emanaba sensualidad.

—Amor, parece que estas buscando matarme. Estas… hermosa. — dije hermosa porque creo que si le dijera lo que realmente pensaba, tal vez no seria muy adecuado. Me acerque y la tome de la cintura, necesitaba sentirla cerca, comprobar que era real y no otro de los sueños.

—Gracias— su voz era suave. Cuando llevo sus manos a mi cuello, sentí una fuerte descarga, la apreté más contra mi cuerpo. Me acerque a su cuello y comencé a darle suaves besos que eran mas roces, seguí mi camino llenándome mas aun de su olor, hasta llegar a sus labios.

En aquel momento se acabo todo mi control. La deseaba con locura. Sus manos agarraron el cabello detrás de mi cuello y yo baje mis manos por sus piernas y las metí debajo de su vestido. Un gemido se escapo de nuestros labios.

—Pídeme que me detenga— le dije aun en sus labios

—No quiero— se apretó más contra mí si era que se podía. Baje mis manos hasta la parte baja de sus muslos y ella al parecer entendió mi intención y se levanto un poco cuando la ale y termino con estas enrolladas a mi alrededor.

El roce de nuestros sexos fue el punto final de la cordura. Así cargándola, mientras nos besábamos camine paso a paso hasta la habitación, pero no pude llegar. La pegue contra la pared y ella metió las manos por entre medio de nuestros cuerpos y jalo mi sweater, la pinche con mi cuerpo contra la pared para poder levantar las manos y que ella pudiera sacarlo. Volví aferrar una de mis manos a su cuerpo y con la otra solté el hilo que amarraba su vestido en el cuello, este se deslizo dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

—Ummm eres malvada— le dije al notar que no llevaba nada debajo.

—Así se usa— una sonrisa seductora se formo en su rostro. Baje mi cabeza hasta uno de sus pechos y deje un suave beso, ella tembló y levante la mirada para verla con sus ojos brillosos. Repetí la acción con el otro y ella tuvo la misma reacción.

—Creo que alguien esta sensible— ella se movió rozando más fuerte nuestros sexos y gemí.

—Hablando de estar sensibles. —una sonrisa picara se dibujo en sus labios. La volví a jalar y como pude camine hasta que por fin entre en la habitación. —No deberías hacer estos esfuerzos—me susurro al oído.

—Dra. Swan otro día discutimos, ahora déjeme disfrutar con mi novia— ella pego sus labios a mi cuello y comenzó con un suave roce por este. No se ni como llegamos a la cama, pero nos deje caer sobre ella. Trate de que ella no sintiera mi peso, por lo que trate de moverme hacia un lado, pero ella no me lo permitió.

— ¿A dónde cree que va Sr. Cullen? — me apodere nuevamente de sus labios, probando aquel dulce sabor que me enloquecía.

Me aleje un poco para observarla, se veía irresistible con sus ojos brillosos, sus labios rojos e hinchados por la fuerza de nuestros besos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus pechos erguidos al descubierto y su respiración agitada por la excitación. Baje mi cabeza y tome uno de sus pezones entre mis labios, logrando que ella gimiera y se retorciera bajo mi cuerpo. Luego comencé a besar y succionar el otro, mientras ella se aferraba a mis cabellos tirando de ellos.

Baje una de mis manos y la metí por debajo de su vestido, la fui deslizando por entre medio de sus muslos hasta tocar el encaje de su tanga. Pase mis dedos sobre ellas, estaba bastante húmeda, me cole por el borde y volví a pasar mis dedos pero esta vez sobre su piel, ella contuvo la respiración y yo sonreí.

—Ummm, Amor, estas deliciosamente húmeda. — ella me pego un golpe, mientras su cara se ponía mas roja, dándole un aire de inocencia.

—No juegues, me vas a volver loca— su voz sonaba ronca. Me volví a separar un poco para terminar de quitarle el vestido, dejándola solo en la diminuta tanga de encajes negra y las sandalias que adornaban sus piernas.

—Hermosa—

BPOV

Edward estaba jugando con mi resistencia. Cada célula de mi cuerpo lo ansiaba, lo deseaba. Aquello era algo irracional. Cuando miraba sus ojos podía distinguir que aquel fuego lo estaba consumiendo tanto como a mí. Estaba frente a el hombre que amaba casi desnuda y deseando ser uno con el, pero estaba en desventaja, el tenia mas ropa que yo. En un movimiento rápido y que no se como lo hice, nos gire dejándome sobre el.

—Te dije que no jugaras conmigo—

—Umm, por tenerte así vale la pena el riesgo. —Sentí un doble mensaje en aquellas palabras, pero apague mi lado racional.

—Estas haciéndome trampa, no estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Tienes demasiada ropa y yo…— no me dejo terminar, me jalo para besarme.

—Tu te ves demasiado irresistible así y sobre mi— le hice cara como de enojo y el hizo gesto de que temblaba de miedo, por lo que me propuse torturarlo un ratito, o mejor dicho hasta que yo aguantara.

Me incline un poco acercándome a su boca, pero cuando el me iba a besar desvié mi rumbo hacia su cuello. Deje un suave beso y comencé mi descenso. Fui besando sus hombros hasta llegar a su pecho, baje por el centro de este hasta llegar a su bien formado abdomen. Alcé mi mirada y lo vi cerrar sus ojos un momento para luego mirarme. El color verde de estos era mas oscuro, pero con un brillo indescifrable.

Llegue hasta el pantalón y deslice mis dedos por borde de este, provocando un gruñido de Edward. Lo mire y me tuve que reír por su cara de tortura.

—Eres malvada—

—Yo creí que era tu ángel— abrí el botón de el pantalón y luego comencé a bajar el zipper (cremallera) con mucha suavidad, alargando cada segundo. Me percate que estaba conteniendo la respiración, cuando termine de abrirlo y el soltó todo el aire de golpe.

Volví a pasar mis dedos por el borde de el pantalón esta vez parando a cada lado de sus caderas y tire de el, nuevamente con mucha suavidad. Mientras lo bajaba, dejaba al descubierto un bóxer negro que contenía un poco su gran excitación.

—Pequeña hechicera estas torturándome— me dijo en un ronco susurro. Lo mire con mi cara más inocente y este bufo.

Termine de quitar sus pantalones y cuando me iba a regresar a mi posición este se sentó y me jalo dejándome sentada a horcajadas de frente a el. El roce fue inevitable y ni decir de nuestra reacción. El se apodero de mis labios y me apretó contra su cuerpo. El beso era casi desesperado y comenzamos un movimiento que me estaba llevando al punto más alto de la excitación. De ahí a como desaparecieron las últimas prendas no lo recuerdo. El me recostó en la cama, nuevamente beso y succiono mis pechos, luego subió y me miro directo a los ojos, mientras poco a poco se deslizaba dentro de mí.

Mi cuerpo lo acepto como si ya fuera parte de el y solo con el roce estuve a punto de tener un orgasmo. No mentiré diciendo que era virgen, pero lo que sentía con Edward era algo nuevo para mí. Mis ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas que provocaban todo aquel mar de emociones.

—¿Te lastime? — me pregunto el preocupado y deteniendo su camino.

—No mi amor, esto— tome una de mis lagrimas— es de emoción y felicidad. —El se acerco y me dio un suave beso.

—Te amo— diciendo esto término de entrar en mí.

—Tanto como yo a ti— me abrace a el, en aquel momento sentí que estaba en el lugar que había sido creado solo para mi.

Luego de unos momentos en los que solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y el latir de nuestros corazones, comenzamos a movernos lentamente. Aquello era delicioso, pero a la vez torturante. Nuestros cuerpos se reconocían, y nos envolvimos en una perfecta danza que se fue acelerando, no parábamos de gemir y gritar nuestros nombres entre jadeos. Cada vez era más rápido hasta llegar al frenesí.

—Mi ángel, tu interior esta tan caliente que no creo poder aguanta más. —

—Yo tampoco— las palabras casi no me salían. Sentí como un nudo se formo en la parte baja de mi abdomen, mi corazón y respiración se aceleraron aun más. Me aferre a sus cabellos.

—Déjate ir mi amor, acompañémonos en esto— dicho esto, explote en el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en toda mi vida y lo sentí derramarse dentro de mi.

—Te amo— gritamos ambos. Sus brazos se debilitaron y su cuerpo callo sobre el mío. Sentí cuando se iba a mover para no aplastarme, pero no se lo permití. No quería que aquel momento mágico terminara. Quería quedarme ahí unida a su cuerpo.

—Te estoy aplastando mi ángel—

—Para nada, solo deseo que nos quedemos así un momento mas— El se levanto un poco, ya su respiración se estaba normalizando, me miro directo a los ojos y nos unimos en un suave y tranquilo beso.

—Te amo— susurro aun en mis labios.

—Yo mas— le conteste provocando una sonrisa en el. Me dio una mirada algo triste y salió de mí, dejándome con una sensación de vacio y frio. Se recostó a mi lado y me jalo quedando envuelta en sus brazos. Así estuvimos un rato, el acariciando mi espalda desnuda y yo dejando suaves besos en su pecho, hasta que mi estomago nos interrumpió.

—Creo que tendremos que volver a calentar la cena— su tono era algo burlón.

—Ups ni me acordaba de eso. —

— ¿Por qué será? —

—No se, será porque cierto chico que conozco me ataco impidiéndome pensar en cualquier otra cosa. — le puse mi mejor cara de inocencia, cosa por la que comenzó a reír fuertemente.

—Por lo que recuerdo, usted no puso resistencia, además que esperaba de mi cuando se veía tan sensual y provocadora— ahora fui yo la que reí.

—Ok. Dejémoslo como un empate. —

—Me parece bien, ahora vamos a comer, que la noche apenas comienza— dicho esto nos levantamos, pero me preocupe cuando lo vi pasar sus manos sobres sus costillas.

— ¿Te lastimaste, cierto? —

—Suhh, tranquila doctora, estoy bien. Solo molesta un poquito. —

—Te dije que no debías hacer desarreglos. Déjame revisarte por fa…— no me dejo terminar. Poso sus labios sobre los míos y me hizo callar

—Estoy bien amor. No es un dolor nuevo, es solo una pequeña molestia, porque hace mucho que no hacia tanto ejercicio. — dijo lo ultimo guiñándome un ojo.

—Eres un necio terrible—

—Y tu mi hermosa doctora eres una cabezota, pero aun así nos amamos— me robo un beso y se fue a buscar la ropa, que quedo por algún lugar.

Yo me fui al baño me di una ducha rápida, busque algo cómodo y cuando estaba terminando el regreso. Su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por el pantalón, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Un sonoro suspiro se me escapo, el me paso una de sus manos por mi rostro y miro con dulzura.

Nos tomamos de las manos y nos dirigimos al comedor me ayudo a sentarme y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar la cena. Regreso con dos platos de deliciosa pasta, la cual devore con muchísimo gusto.

—Ummm Esto esta delicioso—

—Gracias—

EPOV

Hacer el amor con Bella fue tocar el cielo. Nuestros cuerpos estaba hecho uno para el otro. Hubo varios momentos en que tuve que contenerme para no dejarme ir. Ella era deliciosamente irresistible. Quería fundirme en aquella piel y no sepárame nunca de ella. Cuando vi sus lágrimas temí haberla lastimado, pero cuando me dijo que aquellas eran de emoción y felicidad mi corazón quiso explotar. En ese momento no me importo nada más que ella y yo, no sentí dolor, ni molestias, solo aquel fuego abrazador que termino por consumirnos. Escucharla gemir mi nombre era la más hermosa melodía. Sentí como su interior me abrazo más fuerte y así tocamos el cielo juntos y gritando un te amo, para completar aquel momento mágico.

No quería romper con aquel momento, pero me preocupaba que la fuera aplastar, me separe un poco recuperando el dominio de mi cuerpo y cuando nuestras mirada se encontraron me perdí en aquellos ojos color chocolate, me acerque a sus labios y la bese. Con gran tristeza me retire de ella y sentí frio, me recosté a su lado y la jale para envolverla en mis brazos. Estuvimos un tiempo así, recostado entre suaves caricias y besos. Estábamos envueltos en nuestra burbuja cuando escuche su estomago, recordando que ni tan siquiera habíamos tocado la cena.

Después de varias bromas sobre el tema, decidimos levantarnos y cenar. En ese momento sentí como mis costillas me reclamaban por mi reciente actividad. Esto no le paso desapercibido a Bella y despertó su lado de doctora, pero me encargue de calmarle con un beso y luego de asegurarle que no era un dolor nuevo.

—Eres un necio terrible—

—Y tu mi hermosa doctora eres una cabezota, pero aun así nos amamos— le robe un beso y me aleje a buscar la ropa que en nuestra locura había ido dejando un camino desde el comedor y algunas piezas estaban en algún lugar de la habitación.

La sentí entrar en la ducha, así que puse la comida a calentar. Escuche el agua detenerse le di unos minutos mas y fui por ella. Entre a la habitación y ella estaba terminando de arreglar su cabello, se había colocado un pantalón de algodón bastante corto y una camisilla que le hacia juego. Se veía sexi y dulce a la vez. Ella Me miro y la escuche suspirar, me acerque acaricie su rostro, me provocaba cuidarla y amarla siempre. Ella sacaba mi lado más cursi, digo dulce. Sin pronunciar palabras, ya que no eran necesarias, nos tomamos de las manos y nos dirigimos al comedor. La ayude a sentarse y me fui a la cocina por la comida, al regresar coloque frente a ella el plato de pasta.

—Ummm Esto esta delicioso— me dijo mientras comía.

—Gracias— respondi algo de pena.

— ¿Porque te sonrojaste? —

—No es nada. — baje mi cabeza, pero la escuche reir y no me contuve la necesidad de mirarla y reir con ella.

Luego de cenar y recoger todo, llame a Quil, el me secundo la idea de que era mejor quedarnos en el apartamento de Bella por esa noche. Decidimos ver ua pelicula, asi que nos tiramos en su sillon, pero antes de que comenzara ella puso la pelicula en pausa.

—Te vas a molestar, pero la doctora Swan tiene que revisar a su paciente. —

—uff, ya se habia tardado. Ya yo estaba feliz de que se hubiese quedado de vacaciones—

—Pues regreso, aunque sea por unos minutos y no quiero protestas. — levante las manos en señal de rendición y poniendo cara de tortura.

Ella me recosto en el sofa y comenzo a pasar sus manos por mi costillas, ejerciendo un poco de presion. Aunque sentia un poco de molestia no le dije nada, pero verla tan concentrada en lo que hacia y el contacto de sus dedos con mi piel me estaba enviando una descarga de corriente que me enloquecia y me tenia apunto de perder el control.

—Para por favor o no veremos esa pelicula — le pedi casi suplicando. Ella levanto la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Con una "inocente" sonrisa deslizo sus manos desde donde las tenia hasta mi rostro pasandolas por mi abdomen, pecho y hombros. Luego rozo mis labios con la punta de sus dedos y me estremesi.

—Espero que no me estes ocultando nada y si te duele espero que me lo digas. — nuevamente paso sus manos desde mi cara hasta el borde de el pantalon, estaba perdiendo la cordura cuando se levanto y puso la pelicula a correr.

—Eres muy peligrosa. — respire profundo cerrando mis ojos para tratar de calmar lo que ella habia hecho.

—Creo que hace unos dias me dijiste que lo estaba matando con mis metodos para calmarte, pues ahora te demuestro que tambien puedo provocar tu descontrol. — en su cara habia dibujada una sonrisa, que por alguna razon me basto para jalarla al sofa y comenzarla a besar.

BPOV

Esa noche volvimos hacer el amor, esta vez mas pausado y disfrutando cada caricia. En la mañana me levante temprano y prepare el desayuno. El aparecio cuando casi terminaba y se ofrecio a ayudarme. Estar asi, juntos y solos me parecia un sueno. Un sueño del que no me queria despertar. Desayunamos juntos, como al mediodia decidimos regresar a la casa donde nos esperaban los padres de Edward. Ya habíamos quedado en comer juntos, aunque tenía la sensación de que ellos nos ocultaban algo. Al llegar escuchamos más voces que de costumbre y me preocupe. Todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y mire a Quil con desesperación.

* * *

**Y ****aquí estamos de nuevo. Espero que le guste el cap. Ahora a ver quien estara en la casa. Jajaja ya se que pensanran, aqui esta esta de nuevo dejandonos con la duda. Ups me sigo sintiendo traviesa. Bueno mis amores les agradesco de corazon a todas las que me siguen apoyando. Ginegine, Black Cullen, bellaliz, joli cullen y sophia18 gracias por sus rr, este capitulo va para ustedes. También gracias a los q me leen desde el anonimato y a quienes me han añadido en sus favoritos y alertas. Todos ustedes son el combustible que me ayuda a seguir. Bueno ya me despido por ahora y voy a ver si me pongo a trab. En mi otra historia. Nos leemos pronto. **

**Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs**

**Con Cariño:**

_**Bertlin**_

**P.D. Las M****osqueteras Cullen tenemos un Nuevo proyecto que se llamara el Payback Twilight Contest. Si les interesa participar envíenme un mensaje privado o a mi email soleiry gmail . com ya saben sin los espacios, yo les enviare un mensaje de regreso con todos los detalles.**


	12. Dolorosa despedida

**Bueno ustedes ya lo saben, pero es necesario recordarlo. Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son del magnífico cerebro de Stepahnie Meyer, algunos son de mi humilde cerebro.

* * *

**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_Ya habíamos quedado en comer juntos, aunque tenía la sensación de que ellos nos ocultaban algo. Al llegar escuchamos más voces que de costumbre y me preocupe. Todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y mire a Quil con desesperación_.

Este me dio una sonrisa medio extraña, pero nos pidió esperar. Entro en la casa, tardo unos minutos y después nos indico que lo siguiéramos. Ok me paso de paranoica, pero en mi cabeza seguían sonando las palabras de aquel paparazzi "yo obtendré lo que quiero como sea." No me digan que ustedes no se portarían como yo.

Bueno seguimos a Quil y al entrar todo estaba en total silencio, en la estancia solo estaba Esme, esperándonos con una hermosa sonrisa, esto calmo grandemente mis nervios.

—Hola hijos, no les pregunto como están, porque se ven radiantes y felices. — mi cara se debió poner muy roja, porque sentí el calor hasta las orejas.

—¡SORPRESA!—Gritaron varias voces desde la escalera haciéndome dar un brinco, que si no es por Edward hubiese caído al piso.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto Edward sorprendido

—Pues además de viendo la carita de pareja por fin satisfecha, los extrañábamos. — definitivamente, mi calvario había comenzado. Emmett estaba de vuelta y el no era de los que se limitaba con sus bromas y comentarios.

—O sea que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a mi nuevo color— Bromee, provocando que todos me miraran un segundo y explotaran en carcajadas.

—¡Dios como amo a esa chica! —

—Lo siento hermanito, pero ya es mía y no la comparto— completo Edward. Oh si, definitivo no tendría tiempo de aburrirme ni de regresar a ser pálida. Emmett bajó y detrás de él Rose, nos abrazamos, hasta que también aparecieron Jasper y Alice, estos aunque un poco mas discretos, también nos dieron unas picaras miradas.

—Con la carita que traen, no me queda duda que colaboraron mucho con el calentamiento global. — solo vi la mano de Rose volar y a Emmett sobándose la cabeza

—Gracias cuñadita— susurro Edward

—¿Bebe, de donde vino eso? — pregunto Emmett haciendo un puchero

—A que los dejes tranquilos, si tienen cara de haberse regalado la mejor noche de sus vidas, no es para que lo andes publicando y los molestes por haber soportado varias semanas en sacrificio. —

—¡Rose! — Gritamos Edward y yo a la vez, mientras los demás explotaban en risa y Emmett se tiraba al piso, literalmente.

—Ups, perdón—

—Amor, contigo como abogada prefiero declararme culpable. — Emmett se burló desde el piso.

—Solo por eso tendrás varios días de castigo— vi como la sonrisa de el grandulón se borraba y la mía se extendía.

Ese día fue increíble, era maravilloso tenerlos a todos unidos. La cara de Edward era el mejor regalo y por verlo así aguantaría cualquier broma de su hermano. Sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente. En un momento que los chicos se llevaron a Edward a jugar, no se que juego, aproveche y me senté con Claire para explicarle lo que había sucedido con el dichoso reportero.

Quedamos en ser un mucho mas cuidadosos, ya que me había seguido hasta mi apartamento y según sabíamos aún continuaba allí. Así que mañana tendría que ver la manera de regresar a mi casa y salir en mi auto. Cada vez las cosas se complicaban un poco mas y aunque nuestro amor fuera grande, tenia el temor de que no pudiéramos manejar la situación.

La tarde llegó y con eso la preparación de la cena en familia. Emmett y Rose nos dieron la noticia que se casarían en 6 meses, por lo que el tema central luego de eso fue la boda. Esme y Alice chillaban con cada detalle, mientras que los hombres solo rodaban los ojos, por la actitud de ellas. Terminamos la noche viendo una película en familia. En algún momento mi móvil sonó y al mirar la pantalla no reconocí el número.

—Buenas noches—

—Buenas noches doctora Swan — me saludo una voz masculina al otro lado.

—¿Quién me habla? — pregunte, a lo que Edward se me quedo mirando serio.

—Debe ser una sorpresa para usted que yo haya conseguido su número, pero creo que ayer le dije que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. — con eso caí en cuenta quien era y la rabia comenzó a subir en mi.

—Mire yo no se como obtuvo mi numero, ni el porque de su insistencia, pero si continua con esto me obligara a tomar medidas drásticas. Lo que usted esta haciendo se llama acoso y es penado por la ley. — mi voz era bastante amenazante.

—Wao, al parecer la prepararon para esto, ya veo porque él esta con usted, la novia perfecta, una mujer seria, sin nada de que avergonzarse en el pasado, intachable, que no le gusta exhibirse ante la prensa, inteligente, discreta, oh por Dios, podría continuar toda la noche, pero se que me colgara pronto, así que le diré esto, convénzalo de que me de una entrevista exclusiva y la dejaré en paz. —

—Ya le dije que yo no puedo ayudarle con eso, mejor llame a su personal y déjeme a mí en paz. —corte la llamada y fue cuando me percate de el silencio a mi alrededor.

—¿Quién era? — pregunto Edward en un tono extraño. Busqué los ojos de Claire y esta puso cara de terror, pero me hizo una seña de que era el momento de hablar. Volví a mirar alrededor hasta encontrarme con la cara de Edward.

—Ayer estuvo en mi oficina, se llama Félix, me dijo que era un paparazi y que quería la historia completa. Ofreció pagarme, le dije que se había equivocado de persona y que con quien debía hablar era contigo o con tu manager. Como no accedí a nada se marcho diciéndome, que el obtendría lo que quería como fuera. — lo vi cerrar los ojos, estaba tratando de controlarse y me preocupe.

—¿Félix? — abrió os ojos y miro directo a Claire y Quil

—Si, es él. — contestó Claire.

—Ayer siguió a Bella hasta su apartamento y por lo que veo ha investigado más de ella. —

—De eso ya me di cuenta amigo, pero por ahora seguiremos actuando igual, el no sabe que estoy aquí. Mañana temprano veremos como Bella llegue a su casa y salga de ahí rumbo al trabajo. —Edward tomo mi mano para tranquilizarme. Me sorprendió darme cuenta que ellos como equipo pensaban casi igual.

—Muy bien, ya habíamos pensado eso. — recalcó Claire.

Edward se giró hacia mi, tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me sonrió un poco. Aquello me hizo temblar.

—Mi amor, nunca temas contarme estas cosas, no me gusta exponerte a la locura de mi mundo y quiero que tu estés segura. Te amo demasiado y tu tranquilidad y seguridad son de suma importancia para mí. — acaricio mis mejillas con sus pulgares y me dio un suave beso. Sentí como mi corazón latió desenfrenado y un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

En ese momento no salieron palabras de mi boca, solo me abrace a él, sentía miedo pero no de decirle las cosas, si no porque estas cosas podían terminar alejándolo de mi. Mi ánimo decayó, pero trate de disimular, habiendo terminado la película me disculpe y subí a la habitación. Me tire en la cama y me deje envolver por todas las cosas que había estado esquivando. Edward estaba ya recuperado por lo que era cuestión de días, máximo una semana que volviera a retomar su carrera, eso me alegraba, pero a la vez me entristecía.

El amaba la música, amaba a sus fans y eso me encantaba de él. Yo jamás me interpondría en eso y tampoco lo haría elegir, pero su vida estaba lejos de la mía. El vivía en California, allí estaba todo lo de su trabajo, por otro lado estaba yo. Amo mi trabajo, el hospital es prácticamente mi vida, mi casa estaba en Seattle, mi padre vivía cerca aunque casi no nos viéramos, mis pocos amigos estaban aquí, era respetada, admirada y me satisfacía en parte lo que hacia. ¿Soportaríamos la distancia? Mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse de solo pensar que estaba en un sueño y este estaba llegando a su final.

Sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado, pero nadie hablaba. Sabia que era él por su olor, pero no me atreví abrir mis ojos. Luego de un rato en silencio, me arriesgué, él estaba sentado ahí, pasando las manos por su cabello, parecía desesperado. Creo que sintió mi mirada, porque volvió su cara hacia mi y vi el dolor en sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa amor? — susurre

—Nada mi ángel. — me contesto con la voz estrangulada. El silencio volvió por unos segundo, hasta que se movió, se acercó a mi y comenzó a rozar nuestros labios.

Aquel suave roce se volvió un beso lleno de mil sentimientos, había desesperación, necesidad, ansiedad, deseo, amor y dolor. Sus manos comenzaron a descender por mi abdomen acariciando la piel que quedaba expuesta y enviando descargas de electricidad. Levante mis brazos y los lleve a su cuello enredándome a su alrededor. Necesitaba sentirlo, comprobar que no esta soñando de nuevo. Él se movió quedando sobre mí, ya en este punto no había pausa posible. Nos estábamos devorando, faltándonos el aire nos separamos un poco, pero nuestros labios siguieron explorando otros lugares.

Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi blusa la fue subiendo hasta que se separó un poco y me la quitó, acto que imite con su tshirt. El resto de la ropa fue desapareciendo entre caricias y besos que ahogaban nuestros gemidos.

Donde sus manos tocaban era como si quemaran, no podía evitar arquearme toda, buscando unir mi cuerpo mas a él. En un momento nos giró dejándome arriba y el roce de nuestros sexos fue mas directo. Tuve que morder fuerte mis labios para no gritar.

—Te necesito— fue lo único que atine a decirle.

—Tómame, soy tuyo— aquellas palabras tenían un gran significado para mi.

Me levante un poco para acomodarnos mejor y comencé a bajar suavemente, sintiendo como me llenaba. Una vez estaba completamente dentro, me quede unos minutos quieta, mirando su cara, él tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su respiración era errática.

—¿Estas bien? — pregunté un poco preocupada

—Por favor no te muevas, porque vas a lograr que me corra como un maldito adolecente en su primera vez. — casi me rio de él. — Por Dios amor están tan jodidamente caliente y estrecha aquí adentro y eso ha sido tan…— otra respiración profunda y comenzó abrir los ojos.

Solo por probar, moví mis caderas un poco hacia delante y el abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándome reprobatoriamente.

—Me vas a matar ¿Lo sabes? — en un movimiento suave me fui acercando a sus labios y le di un suave beso.

—No te imaginas, cuanto lo deseo. — susurre aún en sus labios

—Eres perversa— protestó

—Aun así me amas— dije con un tono desafiante.

—Demasiado— suspiro. Luego de unos minutos más, volví a probar moverme y esta vez fue él quien me ayudó. Me tomo de las caderas y nuestros movimientos fueron tomando un ritmo increíble.

Me sentía en el cielo, aquel hombre provocaba en mí cosas que jamás creí llegar a sentir. El amor y la pasión con que nos uníamos eran demasiado potentes como para que alguna tontería los destruyera.

—Nunca dudes que te amo. — le dije al oído

—Igual tu mi ángel. Lo eres todo. — me susurro mientras se acercaba a mis labios.

En aquel momento estábamos haciendo el amor pausadamente, reconociendo cada parte de nosotros. Amándonos sin prisa. Nuestros movimientos eran suaves, delicados, eran una danza erótica donde nos desenvolvíamos perfectamente y la música de fondo eran nuestras respiraciones el latir de dos corazones acelerados y los gemidos acallados por los besos.

Sentí como mi interior comenzó a contraerse, provocando que la fricción fuera aun mayor, estaba apunto de alcanzar mi liberación y me disponía hacérselo saber cuando el hablo.

—Amor me estas enloqueciendo, estoy apunto…— su mandíbula estaba tensa, se estaba aguantando. Comencé aumentar el ritmo de los movimientos y cada vez también eran más profundos, hasta llevarnos a perder la cabeza. Sentí como se liberó dentro de mí, justo cuando yo obtenía uno de los más potentes orgasmos de mi vida.

—Te amo— nos dijimos con nuestros labios aun juntos. Me deje caer exhausta sobre su cuerpo y me rodeó con sus brazos. Luego se movió un poco y nos cubrió con las sabanas, allí nos quedamos un buen tiempo, no queriendo romper con aquella conexión.

La mañana siguiente nuestra sonrisa aún era imborrable, me llevó muy temprano hasta mi departamento junto con Quil y como sospechábamos me seguían vigilando. Nos despedimos él se fue a mi apartamento y yo a mi trabajo. La idea era no salir al mismo tiempo, y que me siguieran a mi, cosa que no le agradaba, pero era lo mejor.

Durante el día volví a recibir mas llamadas del tal Felix, pero Claire ya me había dicho como responderle. En la tarde al salir pensé que no podríamos vernos, pero ya ellos tenían todo programado, esta vez se suponía que me quedaría de guardia o eso dirían si alguien llamaba al hospital. Nuevamente pude escabullirme y pasar el tiempo con la familia, ellos se marcharían otra vez y esta vez también se irían Carlisle y Esme.

Poco a poco sentía como el tiempo de estar juntos se iba acabando y eso me entristecía, pero seguía disimulando. Llegó el momento de despedirnos del resto de la familia, no sin antes prometer que les haría una visita pronto. Esa tarde Edward me preguntó si no me molestaba que él, Claire y Quil se trasladaran a mi apartamento, ya que al irse los demás la casa era innecesaria. Yo gustosa acepté, así podría regresar a casa sin correr ninguna sospecha, ni tener que estar inventando nuevas formas de escape.

Yo continúe con mi nueva rutina de trabajo, mientras ellos permanecían trabajando desde casa. Un día llegué y el estaba en la habitación con su guitarra, no me escuchó llegar, pero puede verlo trabajar relajadamente sobre mi cama y me encantó. Me imagine vivir con aquello el resto de mis días y me sentí llena.

Pero la felicidad no siempre es duradera y el momento de que él regresara a lo suyo llegó, esa noche me extrañó llegar a casa y encontrarle solo. Había una pequeña cena preparada sobre la mesa. Comimos en silencio, eso no era normal. Él casi no me miraba, estaba bastante distraído. Cuando estábamos en la cocina limpiando, no me aguanté mas.

—¿Puedes decir que pasa? — pregunte nerviosa y no aguantando mas. Me miró extrañado por mi tono y vi sus ojos apagados. Un sollozo se escapo de mi pecho. —ya te vas ¿cierto? — dije en voz muy baja. Caminó rápido y me tomó en sus brazos envolviéndome, enterré mi cara en su pecho llenando mis pulmones lo mas que pude de su olor.

—No me quiero separar de ti—

—Sabíamos que llegaría este momento, tu tienes que volver, esa es tu pasión y parte de lo que eres. — le dije

—Pero quiero quedarme aquí contigo, tú eres parte de mi ahora y te necesito. —

—Mi amor debes volver, el que estemos lejos no quiere decir que nuestro amor dejará de existir. Buscaremos la manera de que esto funcione. Yo quiero que vuelvas, quiero saberte triunfar, ver tus fans enloquecer y saber que eres mío. — aún no se que pude decir todo eso sin desmoronarme, la verdad estaba aterrada de perderlo, pero nunca lo haría elegir entre su carrera y yo.

—A veces me pregunto si eres real y que hice para merecerme que tu me ames así. Yo quiero que esto funcione, quiero que estemos juntos, tu veras que lo lograremos. Yo te necesito, te amo y no quiero perderte. Vivi mucho tiempo solo soñándote y ahora que estamos frente a frente, que te puedo tocar, que nos pertenecemos en cuerpo, alma y corazón no voy a dejarte ir. ¿Bella, te acuerdas lo que hablamos sobre la comunicación? —Como amaba a ese hombre, pero me enloquecía la forma en que cambiaba el tema.

—Ujumm—

—Bien, quiero que eso nos quede claro. Por favor cualquier cosa que pase será mejor si la hablamos primero, antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Amor yo estoy contigo y no necesito a mas nadie, tu eres mi vida y te respeto. —

—Lo se, pero ¿a que viene eso ahora? — lo mire extrañada. No entendía mucho.

—Amor estoy acostumbrado a que me pongan una novia nueva todas las semanas— fruncí el ceño, cosa que pareció causarle gracia. — ¿Vez? A eso me refiero, por eso quiero que nuestra comunicación sea fuerte. No vaya a ser que al primer comentario te sientas mal, engañada o herida, si tienes alguna duda me la preguntas, lo mismo haré yo. Lamentablemente ahora estas envuelta en mi mundo y temo que contar de obtener provecho o alguna reacción de mi parte, te trataran de mezclar en con algunos chicos. — su rostro se volvió algo serio.

—Pero si tu sientes duda me llamaras y me preguntaras, aunque espero que recuerdes que te amo con locura y que solo soy tuya. — una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Me puse de puntillas y lo bese, este me tomo por sorpresa y me levantó sentándome en la encimera y colocándose en medio de mis piernas, me permití rodearlo con ellas y aquel simple beso se volvió algo mas.

—¿Cuando te iras? — pregunte ya cuando estábamos en la habitación casi dormidos.

—¿Ummm? —

—¿Cuando volverás a retomar las cosas? — volví a preguntar

—No se, mañana tengo una conferencia telefónica con mi representante y los de la disquera. Ellos ya han hablado con Claire, ella me dijo que lo mas seguro comenzaremos a cumplir con algunas representaciones este fin de semana. — de pronto sentí como se me fue el aire y todo me dio vuelta, pero no le demostré a Edward como aquello me afectaba.

—O sea que nos quedan dos días, como máximo. — mas fue una aclaración para mi.

—Algo así. — me abrazo mas fuerte, pegándonos mas, como para volvernos uno. Luego de unos minutos su abrazo se volvió mas suave al igual que su respiración, por lo que pude darme cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido. —Te amo—

—Yo más— le respondí, escuche una suave carcajada.

—Lo que digas mi ángel— Luego se durmió y yo me quede ahí entre sus brazos pensando en lo que pasaría de aquí en adelante.

Me quedaban dos días en lo que podría disfrutarlo, ahora tenia que planear como convertirlos en inolvidables. Era tarde en la noche cuando llame al hospital, mi jefe aun estaba ahí, por lo que le notifiqué que no me presentaría a trabajar, no me hizo preguntas y me dijo que no habría problemas. En cambio me apoyo en que me tomara un descanso.

En la mañana me desperté temprano, prepare el desayuno, Claire y Quil habían decidido pasar esos días también solos así que se fueron a un hotel. Por lo que teníamos mi casa para nosotros solos. Llevé el desayuno a la habitación, lo coloque sobre la mesa y me dirigí a la cama. Quería una forma diferente de despertarlo así que lo hice dándole un buen regalo. Cuando me sintió levanto las sabanas y se me quedo viendo con cara de sorpresa y lujuria. Yo le guiñe un ojo y seguí en mi tarea.

—Por Dios mi ángel, me vas ahhh…—no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque acelere un poco los movimientos. Lo sentí tensarse y trato de que parara, pero me negué. Cuando termino en mi boca y pude sentir aquel sabor tan masculino en mi, fue una sensación increíble, me sentí poderosa.

—Buenos días amor— le dije mientras me acercaba a su boca. El me giro dejando pinchada entre su cuerpo y la cama y me beso con ferocidad.

—¿Buenos días? Eres un angelito muy travieso. — yo le puse mi mejor cara de inocencia y se carcajeó. Debo decir que el desayuno terminamos comiéndolo frio, pero felices. Le dije que no iría a trabajar y aunque a principio me dijo que no le gustaba interponerse en mi trabajo, lo convencí de que debíamos aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

Esos dos días se me fueron volando, tal y como ya había dicho Claire, volverían a las presentaciones, aunque la primera fue cerca y regreso por esa noche a mi lado. La mañana siguiente fue el comienzo de la odisea, nos despedimos entre los te amo, me llamas cuando llegues, mas te amo, nos vemos pronto, te voy a extrañar, cuídate y miles excusas para alargar el tiempo. Tras un largo y casi interminable beso nos despedimos, cruzó la puerta de mi apartamento y con él se llevaba mi corazón.

Trate de controlarme, ese día comenzaba a trabajar mas tarde, así que me encontraba en mi apartamento sola, con su olor en cada rincón y sus recuerdos totalmente frescos y no pude mas. Me deje invadir por todo y me senté en medio de mi cama a llorar, como una niña pequeña. Como pude me levante, me fui al baño, abrí la ducha y me metí bajo el agua caliente y volví a llorar. Cuando pude calmarme un poco Salí, a lo lejos escuche mi celular y corrí a contestar, esa música solo pertenecía el.

—Hola amor—

—Hola mi angel, ¿Estas bien? —

—Si, es que estaba saliendo de la ducha. — mi voz sonaba ronca, pero no quería que se diera cuenta que había estado llorando

—Ok. No tienes idea las ganas que tengo de regresarme, te extraño demasiado. — su voz disminuyo.

—Yo... también te… extraño, pero ya quedamos que cada uno seguiría y pronto no veremos. — aguante los sollozos que querían escapar de mi pecho, aunque no pude hacer lo mismo con las lagrimas.

— Se eso y me lo repito a cada momento, pero no disminuye el que te extrañe y el deseo de estar ahora mismo abrazado contigo. Te amo mi ángel. —

—Yo mas, tontito. — como cada vez que le daba esa respuesta lo escuche reír.

—Aun lejos, no dejas esa costumbre. — mire el reloj y me di cuenta que estaba tardísimo para el trabajo.

—Amor tengo que irme estoy súper tarde. —

—Esta bien, solo te llame para decirte que te extraño, te amo, ahh y que llegamos bien. —

—Ok, gracias por avisarme, también te extraño y te amo. ¿Hablamos mas tarde?

—Me llamas cuando tengas un tiempo libre o si no pues cuando termine tu turno, Te amo preciosa. Bye —

—Te amo, Bye. — termine la llamada, sentí que me iba a derrumbar de nuevo, pero tenia que correr a vestirme para llegar al hospital. La mejor manera de esquivar toda esta soledad que me invadía era meterme de nuevo en el trabajo.

* * *

**Ya se, ya se, no tengo perdón, me he tardado demasiado esta vez, pero les seré sincera, si leen mi otra historia saben que el ultimo capitulo fue demasiado fuerte, además mientras escribía este se me atravesó una idea en el camino que no pude evitar escribir, porque no me dejaba continuar, la puedes encontrar entre mis historias. **

**Bueno pero ya vasta de eso, aproveche que se supone que estoy en reposo total, para adelantar el trabajo. Espero que les guste el capitulo, lamento si les saco algunas lagrimas, se me quedo lo melodramática. Les informo que ahora si estamos llegando al final, un cap. mas y terminamos, aunque creo que nos quedara el epilogo. Agradezco a mi querida Beta Ginegine, amiga gracias por tu apoyo desde el principio, a quienes me dejaron sus rr bellaliz, jolli cullen, sophia18, adriu (bienvenida) y ginegine (aunque ya te mencione antes) mil gracias y también a quienes me leen desde el anonimato me mantienes entre sus alertas y fav. todos ustedes son el combustible que me ayudan a continuar. Ahora si me despido, nos leemos luego.**

**Cold Kisses and Bears Hugs**

**Con Cariño:**

**_Bertlin_**

**P.D. Por ahí publique otro one-shot se llama Vida Imaginaria, me gustaría q pasaran y me dieran su opinión, además entre hoy y mañana subiré la primera parte de un two-shot que por el primer cap me gane un tercer lugar en un foro se llama Viaje para encontrarme con mi destino, son dos historias diferentes, así que espero su opinión, no sean malitas por favor.**


End file.
